Curse's Final End
by Starrgrl24
Summary: Sequel to Return to Home. The curse has finally gotten the better of Meta Knight and Sirius. Meta Knight may have to abandon everyone he loves...including his love Jigglypuff. Their hope may lie within the Yoshi's family and friends...
1. Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:** I was bribed by Haninator to start the sequel. xD Actually, I planned to write the sequel quite some time ago but I just had other fanfics to deal with. I would also like to thank my other friends for being supportive. This is my late Christmas present to them. :) I do included some characters from my other fanfics...don't worry they won't be in the story much, it is just a homage even though they will play a role later...I am just tired of the lack of Yoshi fics. Dx I'm too much of a Yoshi fangirl...and also a Meta Knight fangirl, but it's so hard to put both together which is what I try my best to do.

The first two chapters are basically an introduction to the life of the Smashers after "Return to Home." So the setting will switch around for a bit until later. I hope you guys enjoy the story! ^^

* * *

~ Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visit ~

"Where the hell is my lunch!?" King Dedede's voice traveled all over the castle. The Waddle Dees that were walking through the hallway jumped up.

Jigglypuff opened her eyes. She looked up at the clear blue sky from the balcony after being disturbed from her daydream by King Dedede. She felt someone touch her shoulder. Jigglypuff quickly turned around and saw that it was Meta Knight.

"Hi Meta Knight! Where have you been?" asked Jigglypuff.

"I am sorry. I had received a phone call from Mario and then from Marth. What are you doing out here?"

"I just love to watch the beautiful sky…"

"…The sky which is as beautiful as you."

"I don't want this shit!" roared King Dedede from a distance.

"Well…King Dedede's voice is not making this any more romantic." giggled Jigglypuff.

"Come Jigglypuff, it is lunch time." Meta Knight turned around and walked inside. Jigglypuff followed closely behind.

They entered Sword and Blade's room and saw the two knights sitting together looking at the laptop screen.

"Sword, Blade, we are having lunch. Would you like to join us?" asked Meta Knight.

Sword and Blade burst into laughter. "I'm sorry, just wait a sec. We're chatting on MSN with Bowser Jr.," said Blade.

"Very well then, we are going to eat at Chef Kawasaki's restaurant for today because I forgot to purchase some food this morning. I had a phone call earlier today."

"Fine."

Jigglypuff and Meta Knight exited the room. They passed by the King's throne room after hearing another shout from him and left the castle through the front gate. They walked side-by-side through the dirt path toward Cappy town.

They entered the restaurant and took a seat at a corner with four seats. Before Chef Kawasaki came to take their order, Sword and Blade ran into the restaurant.

"Meta Knight! Jigglypuff! You got a visitor!" shouted Blade.

"What do you mean?" questioned Meta Knight.

"Just come outside!" shouted Sword.

Jigglypuff and Meta Knight walked out of the restaurant and followed the two apprentice knights. They walked back toward the castle, but there was a large space craft parked in front. It was the Great Fox.

"Hey Meta Knight! Hey Jigglypuff!" shouted Falco who spotted them from a distance.

"Hey Falco!" Jigglypufff waved her hands.

Meta Knight walked up to Falco and shook hands with him. "It has been a while since we met."

"Yeah..." replied Falco. "Fox is just busy with the ship. He will come out soon. So, how's life in Dreamland?"

"With Jigglypuff, my life in Dreamland is much more enjoyable."

Jigglypuff giggled. "It sure is, even though King Dedede can be a pain in the butt."

"He sure is..." said Falco. Suddenly, he received a phone call. He picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"You FINALLY answered me! It's me Link!" shouted the voice from the phone.

"Sorry wrong number." Falco quickly closed his cell phone.

"What was that?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Oh, don't worry about it."

"Hey guys!" greeted Fox. Everyone turned their heads and saw him walking towards the group. He stood by Falco's side and shook Meta Knight's hand. "So, how's it been?"

"I am doing great." replied Meta Knight.

"Besides having to deal with the asshole King Dedede..." muttered Blade. Sword snickered.

"Let's go inside the castle." said Jigglypuff.

"I just hope that King Dedede stopped shouting. I swear I'm gonna kick his ass someday if he keeps it up!" exclaimed Blade.

"Calm down Blade! Lunch time should be over by now. I'm sure he's busy doing other stuff like watching TV by now." said Jigglypuff.

Everyone entered the castle through the main gate and walked into Meta Knight and Jigglypuff's room. The room was fairly small with two beds and a television much like Sword and Blade's room, but there was a round table near the large window. Everyone sat around the table as Jigglypuff opened the curtains to allow the sunlight to enter.

"So, what you guys have been doing after we last met?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Just back on dealing with some space pirates who are constantly attacking merchant spaceships. There was nothing major happening." said Falco.

"That still doesn't mean we had free time." interrupted Fox.

"Yeah, space pirates are very persistent, but they were very easy to handle. We just came from dealing with another attack, but we saw that we were close by your planet and so we decided to drop in."

"We're glad that you dropped in. I missed you guys." said Jigglypuff.

"Too bad Master and Crazy hand are not planning to do another gathering until next year, but we're still trying to visit the others whenever we get a chance..." said Fox.

Jigglypuff smiled.

"Have you visited anyone else?" asked Sword.

"We have visited Pikachu a few weeks ago. They said that if we ever meet Jigglypuff, they want us to tell you that they hope you can visit."

"Of course I will visit them!" said Jigglypuff.

Fox's cell phone started ringing. He picked up his phone and everyone remained silent. As soon as he hung up, he stood up from his chair. "I'm sorry, I have just received another call about an attack from a planet nearby. We have to leave."

"It was nice seeing you!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

Falco stood up from his seat and followed Fox out the door.

"Well, that was an unexpected visit..." said Jigglypuff.

"Can we get some lunch now?" asked Sword.

"Let's go!"

---

Yoshi was walking through the sandy beach when he spotted a sail boat from a distance. He walked near the shore to get a closer look at it. It was heading straight toward the island. A small figure within the sailboat waved its hand. Yoshi merely looked at the sailboat with curiosity.

The sailboat came closer and closer until Yoshi saw it was Link and Toony riding the King of Red Lions. They were waving to him. Yoshi's eyes widen and he ran into the water and waved back to them. "Hey guys!"

The boat landed on the sand and Toony and Link jumped out of the boat.

"Yoshi!" Link ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "How have you been doing after all these months?"

"C-can you p-please l-l-let go….of me!" gasped Yoshi.

Link quickly dropped Yoshi to the ground. "Sorry about that. I was just so excited to see you! It has been such a long time since I've seen you!"

"Well it's great to see you too….Want to come to my village? Some of the villagers are a huge fan of you guys because they watch the brawl tournament on television."

"That is why we're here!" exclaimed Toony.

"Follow me!"

Yoshi walked into a small path that went through the dense jungle. Link and Toony followed behind. After about an hour of walking, they finally entered the Yoshian village. Many Yoshis of different colors stared at Link and Toony.

"I'm scared..." muttered Toony.

"Oh my gosh, it's Link!" cried out a pink Yoshi like a crazy fangirl.

"Have I seen you before?" asked Link before he was tackled to the ground by the pink Yoshi.

"Oh my gosh! It's the attack of the Yoshis!" cried out Toony.

"Let go of Link!" ordered Yoshi.

"Sorry…" the pink yoshi quickly got off Link and walked away.

"I'm sorry about that. Like I said, you have fans on this island."

Toony grabbed Link's hand and helped him up. Link rubbed his head and stood up straight. He took a quick glance to see if the pink yoshi was away.

"Don't worry, she's not gonna get you." reassured Yoshi.

"I hope so…"

"So, what have you been doing since we last met?" asked Toony.

"Nothing much. I've just been doing some training and hanging out with friends. I visit Princess Peach once a month, but things had been very quiet ever since Bowser moved away from the island." explained Yoshi.

"Do you have anything to eat? I'm hungry," said Link.

"I have some fruits in my house. You can eat some if you like…"

"Oh my gosh! Is that yellow!?" shouted Link as soon as he spotted a yellow Yoshi coming out of the house. He runs up to the yoshi and hugs her. "How have you been girl? I know you're cursed and all but a quick hug shouldn't do much!"

"LET GO OF ME! I'M NOT A GIRL!" roared the yellow Yoshi.

Link quickly dropped the Yoshi. "You're not yellow? Who the hell are you then!?"

"Link, that is the chieftain's son Pavo or better known as Yellow's cousin. That is not my sister." said Yoshi.

"I'm sorry about that Pavo! I thought you were someone else. You Yoshis look all the same!" shouted Link apologetically.

"Well I'm sure you will easily be able to tell apart my aunt from other grey Yoshis.." mumbled Yoshi.

"What was that?"

"My aunt has weird eyes, but if she heard me say that I'm gonna hurt her feelings. Everyone knows her eyes are weird, but we just keep quiet about that. That IS the chieftain's wife. Besides, she's a very nice Yoshi and she took care of me and my sister after my father abandoned us. Do you wanna go see my aunt and uncle?"

"Sure."

"Just don't say anything about her eyes and what we thought about it. You got that?"

Link and Toony followed Yoshi to a house which was across from his house. Yoshi knocked on the door and a green yoshi came out.

"Hey uncle! It's my friends Link and Toony from the Super Smash Bros.!" Yoshi moved out of the way to allow Yoshi's uncle to see the two swordsmen.

"It's such an honor to meet you two! Would you like to come into my house? I'm sure my wife would like to meet you two." said Yoshi's uncle.

"Is there food inside?" asked Link.

"Yes..." sighed Yoshi.

Link and Toony entered the house and sat on the sofa. "Wow, Yoshis aren't so different from humans when it comes to housing..." commented Link.

"Auri! Come over here! It's Link and Toon Link from the Super Smash Bros. tournament!" shouted Yoshi's uncle.

"I'm coming Cammy!" hollered Auri from another room.

"Your name's Cammy?" chuckled Link.

"No…my name's Cameo." said Yoshi's uncle.

A grey yoshi wearing a blue skirt and matching hood which hung down appeared into the living room. She sat next to Cameo and looked at the two strange swordsmen. The Yoshi's eyes were different colored. Her right eye was blue and her left eye was green. Link's eyes grew wide upon seeing them.

Link got up from his seat and looked at Auri even closer. "Oh my gosh! Your eyes are SOO cool! I never seen anything like it! Yoshi and the other villagers said that your eyes are weird, but I think they look pretty good."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY ANYTHING!" roared Yoshi.

Yoshi tackled Link to the ground and began to strangle him. Toony ran toward Yoshi and pulled him away from Link.

"We're gonna be leaving now!" said Toony.

Toony grabbed Yoshi and Link and dragged them out of the house.

"What happened?" asked Auri.

"Yoshi had gone crazy again..." sighed Cameo.

---

All of the koopalings gathered around the television, waiting for Bowser Jr. to put up the movie. They have waited for many minutes for Bowser Jr. to return, but they were quickly growing impatient.

"Where the hell is the movie, Junior!" shouted Roy.

Bowser Jr. ran down the stairs and into the living room. He stopped in the middle of the TV to take a breather. "I…can't…find the…movie..." Bowser Jr. fell the ground.

"I think we rushed him too much." said Wendy.

"Since when did you start caring?" retorted Roy.

"You're right."

"Oh, I'm sorry…I was cleaning this room and I took the movie out if its place," said a yellow Yoshi who entered the living room.

She placed the CD into the DVD player and walked away.

"Don't you want to see the movie?" asked Bowser Jr. The yellow Yoshi stopped and turned her head.

"Yeah! It's funny!" shouted Iggy.

"Well, I do need a break. I'll join you!" the yellow Yoshi, nicknamed Yellow, sat on the floor with the koopalings.

They all started watching the movie. The movie contained a lot of action and violence, but Yellow didn't mind at all considering what she had been through. Seeing blood did not disturb her anymore for some strange reason. She remembered being a little sensitive about it, but now seeing it seemed pleasurable. She smiled when the protagonist gets a bloody injury. She can easily join the antagonist in their laughter at their misery.

"What are you kids watching!?" demanded Bowser from upstairs.

"Don't worry! Yellow is down here with us! Besides, I've seen worse violence than that on TV!" shouted Bowser Jr.

All of the Koopalings mumbled in agreement.

"Alright kids, I just don't want one of you guys coming up to my room at 3 a.m. and say 'I had a nightmare' like Iggy had done yesterday! I'm not gonna take that bullshit anymore! I'm getting old. I need sleep!"

"Okay dad!" said all of the Koopalings in unison.

"I'm also going to have some visitors in this house so I don't want you guys to make a lot of noise. Yellow, please make sure they keep their mouth shut."

"Don't worry…they're gonna be engrossed in the movie. They shouldn't be too much of a problem," said Yellow.

"I hope so!"

Just as Yellow had predicted, the koopalings became unusually quiet. The movie finally caught their interest. Yellow turned her head toward the television and watched the movie.

"Guys! You shouldn't be watching that!" shouted Yellow all of a sudden. She walked up to the DVD player and started to fast forward.

"What the hell is your problem!?" shouted Bowser Jr.

"You can't be watching scenes like that! We're not old enough!"

"Two people were just getting closer to each other. How is that bad?" question Ludwig.

"Ugh…why do you ALWAYS have to fast forward when that happens? Why can we see it?" complained Wendy.

"You're not old enough to see such things…"

Suddenly, Bowser Jr. pushed Yellow away from the television and grabbed the remote. He quickly rewind back to the scene that Yellow tried to cut off. The koopalings grabbed the Yoshi. Yellow struggled to move freely, but she gave up.

"Why didn't we think of that earlier?" asked Roy.

"Because all of you are too much of a wimp to tackle Yellow." said Bowser Jr.

Everyone looked at the television screen and saw that the two people were making out.

"They're just making out Yellow. What is the problem with that?" asked Bowser Jr.

The koopalings let go of Yellow.

"I'm sorry Junior…I'm just a bit sensitive about those kind of stuff. My brother said that I shouldn't be watching such things."

"You don't live with your brother anymore. You live with us and work for us. You have your own life now. You can do what you want." reminded Bowser Jr.

"I know…but…"

"You're gonna be doing that sometimes, you know?"

"No I won't! My brother said that I shouldn't be doing such things! I have to wait until I'm older."

"You're already old enough! Just wait Yellow…you're gonna see a boy and you're gonna want to touch him and do all those other make-out things. Besides, I bet Meta Knight and Jigglypuff are doing that now." Bowser Jr. snickered.

"But they're old enough and I respect that."

"I thought her name was Sirius..." reminded Ludwig.

"I'm still calling her Yellow!!" shouted Bowser Jr. He turned his attention back to Yellow. "You can't deny your instinct. Sometimes, I think behind your support for Meta Knight and Jigglypuff, you're jealous of them!"

"I'm not jealous of them!" shouted Yellow.

"Don't worry about it. It is just instinct, but my dad said that there is a limit and I am sure that is what your brother is afraid of! You're my friend Yellow, if you have any problems regarding such things you can come to me!" Bowser Jr. put his arms around Yellow.

"I have one question, how do Yoshis hav-" Bowser Jr. punched Iggy before he had a chance to finish.

"Yellow is sensitive about questions like that." said Bowser Jr.

"What did I tell you about the damn noise!?" roared Bowser. He walked down the stairs and barged into the living room. Ganondorf and Wolf were behind him.

"Sorry..." said all of the koopalings and Bowser Jr. at the same time.

"It was my fault. I tackled Yellow because she didn't want us to see a bad part. I'm sorry papa. I promise I won't do that again." said Bowser Jr., lowering his head.

"_Some kids are just too hard to resist_..." mumbled Bowser. "I forgive you son. I'm glad you were honest, unlike you damn kids! Now stop the racket!"

Bowser walked back upstairs with the two villains following behind.

"Is that how your life is?" asked Ganondorf.

"It's tough having kids, but that Yoshi there kinda makes things easier. She takes really good care of them, so now I have more time to plot my schemes to kidnap Princess Peach." said Bowser.

"She doesn't mind you plotting against the Mushroom Kingdom?" asked Wolf.

"Not at all…she sometimes gives me some helpful pointers. She is a pretty darn good housekeeper and I pay her pretty well. She isn't a danger to my evil schemes at all."

"Anyways, are we villains still going to unite?" asked Ganondorf.

"I don't think so. If we united, the Smashers will unite and go against us. I think it is best if we stay separated. We did fine when we were separated. We villains were meant to be defeated. Only a being much stronger can defeat them, but I doubt there will be anyone stronger! The Smashers kicked Tabuu's ass twice!"

"I agree." said Wolf.

"But we're still going to keep contact with each other. Besides, I can't forgive you guys for taking away my son! He means the whole world to me! I had no choice but to go against you guys."

"Ah, I can't blame you for that Bowser. Besides, even if we did get world domination we're just gonna fight over it." said Ganondorf.

"And that is why we should stick to conquering our own lands. There is less dispute." said Bowser.

"Yeah…besides no one is powerful enough to conquer the world themselves. We're gonna stick to doing our own thing for now. So, did you made contact with King Dedede?"

"Not yet…he hasn't been answering the phone lately."

"Fat ass penguin must always be eating..." mumbled Wolf.

Bowser and Ganondorf snickered.

* * *

So yeah, I know not ALL of the Smashers were introduced, just the ones that are going to play an important role in the story. Seriously I can't possibly make 30+ people the main characters. I'm still gonna try my best to put all the Smashers though, just to satisfy my SSB readers! ^^ And you better give me my chocolate Haninator! I didn't forget! xDDD I hope you guys enjoy the story!


	2. Stranded

**Author's Note**: This was definitely a filler chapter and the scenes switch around A LOT. It's a fun little thing I had decided to do, but I hope you guys don't get confused too much. It's not easy trying to introduce many Smashers who are separated. -_-; I hope you guys enjoy the story!

FYI: I do make a reference to the setting to an awesome Yoshi fanfic…yeah I've been REALLY getting into Yoshi lately. 0_o I gotta go back to reading Kirby fanfics again. xD

* * *

~Chapter 2: Stranded~

Jigglypuff was standing on the balcony, gazing at the bright stars shining above Dreamland. Meta Knight walked to her side and put his hand on her shoulder. Jigglypuff smiled and continued looking up.

"You must really enjoy looking at the stars, Jigglypuff."

"The stars are much more beautiful than the ones on my planet. I love to look at them."

Meta Knight chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing…I was thinking, do you want to go outside and look at the stars on the grass? I do not like being in the castle, especially with King Dedede around."

"I would love to!"

Meta Knight turned around. His cape brushed Jigglypuff's cheeks. Jigglypuff followed him out of the castle and into the grassy field surrounding the castle. They sat down on the soft grass. The crescent moon above the sky made the dark ocean sparkle. The wind blew gently across the land, causing the flowers hidden in the darkness to stir. Jigglypuff leaned on Meta Knight and looked up at the stars.

"I can look up at the stars forever..." said Jigglypuff.

"The stars are magnificent."

Meta Knight smiled under his mask, enjoying his time with the one he loves. Jigglypuff slid her fingers up to Meta Knight's mask. His mask felt cold from the warmth of her fingers. She and Meta Knight looked at each other. Meta Knight lightly caressed her cheeks.

Jigglypuff slightly blushed. She looked at Meta Knight's golden eyes. She smiled at him.

"Hey, do you mind if we use your telescope?" asked Sword all of a sudden.

Jigglypuff quickly pushed Meta Knight away from her. Meta Knight blinked. "Yes you can use my telescope."

Blade carried the telescope and placed it in front of the two lovers. Jigglypuff sighed.

"Hey Jigglypuff?"

"Yes Blade?"

"I can show you where your planet is from the telescope. Do you wanna see?"

"Sure!" Jigglypuff jumped up and stood by Blade who was looking into the telescope for her planet. Meta Knight stood up and wrapped himself in his cape and gazed at the stars.

"This sure is an amazing night to look at the stars..." said Sword.

Meta Knight nodded his head in agreement. "It is."

Blade took a step back from the telescope. "Just look into the telescope and you'll see your home planet!"

Jigglypuff walked up to the telescope and looked through the small glass hole. She saw a tiny blue planet. "That's my planet?" she asked.

"Yes it is."

"Meta Knight? When can we go visit my planet? I want to see my friends and family."

"We will see your family and friends I promise." said Meta Knight.

"Thanks Meta Knight! But what about King Dedede? What is he gonna do without you guys?"

"Screw that fat ass penguin!" blurted Sword. Jigglypuff giggled.

"Besides, he does pretty fine on his own. He _does_ have the Waddle Dees to help around and guard his castle." added Blade.

"I will ask King Dedede tonight." said Meta Knight.

"Thank you so much Meta Knight!" she jumped up and wrapped her around Meta Knight's cape. "Mmm…you're cape is warm..." she said to him and giggled.

Meta Knight chuckled.

---

"Well, it was great seeing all of your friends and family, but I think it's time for Toony and I to leave." said Link .

The two Hylian stood by the entrance/exit to the village with a group of Yoshis surrounding them, including the one and only Yoshi.

"I'm gonna miss you!" said the pink Yoshi in an annoying high pitched voice. She waved her hands and gazed dreamily at the adult swordsmen.

"Can we go now before I get tackled to death by that freak?" whispered Link to Yoshi.

"I'll be back guys!" Yoshi led Toony and Link into the jungle.

After about an hour of walking through the jungle, they finally emerged onto the sandy shore where the swordsmen first took their step onto the land. Toony ran ahead, but the King of Red Lions was missing.

"Where is my sailboat!?" shouted Toony.

"What!? How are we gonna get out of this island!?" Link grabbed Toony's collar and shouted on his face. "We're stranded on an abandoned island!!"

"You do realize I live here." said Yoshi.

"Oh yeah, but we're still stranded."

"I left the stone at my boat, so I can't even call him back..." said Toony.

"Wow Toony, your breath stinks. You want some of my breath mints?" Link randomly took out a pack of breath mints from his pocket.

"Oh thanks." He took a breath mint and put it on his mouth.

"Anyways, I guess we're stuck here until someone comes here to rescue us. That means we're gonna have to learn to live the way of the Yoshis!"

"Oh you gotta be kidding me..." mumbled Yoshi to himself.

"What about that pink Yoshi?" asked Toony.

"Damnit you're right! How am I gonna survive this island!?" desperately cried out Link.

"Well the 'annoying' pink Yoshi is gonna be asleep by sunset. Why don't we go exploring around the island to kill some time?" asked Yoshi.

"An exploration!? That's sounds awesome!" exclaimed Toony cheerfully.

"Now let's go!" Yoshi leads the two Hylian into the jungle to being their exploration of Yoshi's Island.

---

"We have visited, Ness, Pikachu, Samus, Mr. Game & Watch, Capt. Falcon, and just recently Meta Knight and his pals..." said Fox reading over a list of Smashers behind Falco.

Falco was piloting the Great Fox and looked at the screen below him. "Well based on the coordinates, we're closest to…damnit."

"What's wrong Falco?"

"We're close to Link's planet."

"Falco, why do you hate Link so much? What has that guy ever done to you? Link is always trying to be nice to you, but you push him off! He may be a goofball, but he has great courage and cares for those around him!"

"I just don't like him."

Fox frowned. "Well we're going to visit Mario and his pals anyways first. I know there is a reason for your dislike."

"Yeah, whatever."

Fox sighed. He walked around the control room, looking at the photos that hung on the walls. Many of the photos were pictures of past Smash Bros. tournament. One of them included Fox holding a trophy for being second place in the first main event tournament. Mario was next to him holding the first place trophy. Fox smiled upon the nostalgia. He continued to walk around and saw Falco with a smaller trophy, for being in the semi-finals during the second tournament.

The main event tournament was usually held at the last week before the Smashers had to return home. It was considered the main event and the most important tournament.

Fox saw another picture of Link holding the first place trophy of the second smash tournament. He was standing next to Link and Falco. Fox closely examined the picture and noted the expression on Falco's face. Falco was not smiling at all, even with the trophy in hand.

"Oh! That's right! You're still mad at Link for kicking your ass during the second tournament?" asked Fox.

"Shut up. He's also very annoying."

Fox gave off a smirk. "If you say so."

"Hey! I'm receiving a transmission!" shouted Falco.

Fox ran over to Falco's side. "From? Whose it coming from!?"

"This is Samus Aran speaking." said the voice from the transmitter.

"Hey Samus!" greeted Falco.

"What are you doing around here?" asked Fox.

"Oh, handling some of those crazy space pirates like you guys. I was thinking about visiting some of our friends," said Samus.

"Well, we were also planning to visit Mario and his pals since his planet is not too far away."

"Maybe I could follow you?"

"Go ahead."

Falco set the coordinates and steered the Great Fox toward the planet in which Mario and his pal resides. Samus followed behind.

---

Link and Toony followed Yoshi along the sandy shoreline for hours, but the sun continued to remain high in the sky. The sun's heat caused Link and Toony to sweat under their tunic and hat. Their feet ached from the long trek. The swordsmen were tired overall, except for Yoshi who was perfectly normal.

"How the hell are you NOT tired?" complained Link.

"I've done a lot of trek." replied Yoshi.

Yoshi led the swordsmen onto a wooden dock. They stopped at the very end. Yoshi looked at the water and spotted a dark opening.

"This is it guys. That opening you see there leads to the forbidden ruins." pointed out Yoshi.

Toony broke a sweat. "F-Forbidden?"

"Yeah. We're not allowed into the ruins, but I've always wanted to go there! Besides I have you guys who ventured into many ruins and dungeons!"

"Are you scared Toony? Are you gonna wet your pants?" taunted Link.

"I DON'T WET MY PANTS!" roared Toony.

"You know I heard that someone actually died in those ruins!" exclaimed Yoshi enthusiastically. The swordsmen didn't know whether he was _actually_ excited or just trying to scare them.

"Let's go!" Yoshi dove into the water.

"You go first Toony!" Link pushed Toony into the water.

"Damnit I forgot my Zora suit…oh well." Link jumped into the water and began to follow behind.

They swam into the dark opening. Suddenly, a loud thud was heard from behind. The three Smashers turned their heads and saw that the entrance had closed on them. Toony opened his mouth to gasp, but he panicked after water got into his mouth. Link grabbed Toony's hand and continued to swim ahead with the Yoshi by his side.

A small light began to appear from a distance. They swam toward the light and emerged into the ruins. Yoshi and Link pulled Toony out of the water. The young swordsmen fell to the cold ground and coughed out water. Once he stood up, he looked around.

"So, this is the ruins?"

"Yep!" replied Yoshi.

Toony stood up and spotted a diamond Yoshi figure in a hall to his right. "Whoa, that's pretty cool!" He walked into the hallway and looked at the diamond Yoshi figure.

"Toony! Get the hell over here!" shouted Link.

"Link! Check this out! This figure is made entirely of diamond! Nothing compared what you can find in ANY temple in the Hyrule Kingdom."

"I wanna see!" Link ran into the hallway, leaving Yoshi behind.

Once Link entered the hallway, a large stone tablet fell down, separating the swordsmen from the Yoshi. Link turned around and banged on the hard stone tablet.

"No! We're stuck…AGAIN!" shouted Link.

"What!?" Toony turned around and saw Link banging on the hard stone tablet that was blocking their only exit.

"How did that happened!?" shrieked Toony.

"Guys! Can you hear me!?" shouted Yoshi from the other side of the wall.

"Yeah!" shouted Link.

"What are we gonna do!?" cried out Toony.

"Why don't you guys go exploring for a bit? I will be going around the place too. There has to be a way out and I'm sure we'll meet up eventually!" reassured Yoshi.

"I guess you're right." said Link. He turned his attention to the boy who looked as if he was going to wet his pants. "Let's go traveling! We've been to plenty of dungeons. I'm sure we're gonna survive this one!"

"O-Okay."

Link and Toony began to walk through dark hallway of the ancient ruins. The two swordsmen were on their own in the forbidden ancient ruins.

---

Mario and Luigi knocked on the door to Princess Peach's castle. A toad opened the door and allowed them into the castle. Zelda and Princess Peach were sitting on the stairs having some tea.

"Hello Mario. Hello Luigi." greeted Princess Peach.

"Hello Princess. How have you been doing?" asked Mario.

"I've been doing great. Only Zelda is here. Link and Toony went to Yoshi's Island to visit Yoshi."

There was another knock on the door. Mario walked to the door and opened it. Fox, Falco and Samus were standing in front.

"It's great to see you guys!" shouted Mario.

"It's great to see you too." said Fox.

"Where are the others?" asked Samus.

"Well, Link and Toony went to go visit Yoshi. I don't care about Ganondorf..." said Zelda.

Princess Peach took a sip of her tea. "Why don't you guys give Link and Toony a surprise visit?"

"Hmm…that's not a bad idea," said Fox.

Falco glared at Fox.

"I think we should get Yellow. She hasn't visited her home in about a year." said Princess Peach.

"But that means we're gonna have to go to Bowser's castle!" retorted Mario.

"Please Mario. Let's do it for the sake of Yoshi. He's our friend and we want to surprise him with his sister."

Mario sighed. "Fine."

"Let's take our ship. It's big enough to fit all of us," said Fox.

Everyone followed Fox and Falco into the Great Fox, which was parked to the side of the castle. They entered the main control room. Falco sat on his seat and began to make flight preparation.

"Wow, you sure have a lot of photos here." said Samus, looking around the room and admiring the photos that hung on the wall.

"Yeah, a great way to keep memories." said Fox.

"Prepare for landing!" announced Falco.

The Great Fox landed near Bowser's castle. Everyone gathered near the exit, except Falco who had to remain in the pilot seat.

"Mario, you got get Yellow." ordered Princess Peach.

"Why not Luigi!? Everyone ignores Luigi!" complained Mario.

"Mario, just listen to the Princess. No ifs, ands or buts!" said Fludd.

"Fine." Mario walked out of the ship and stopped in front of the castle door. He turned his back to see the group of Smashers looking at him. Mario faced the door and rang the doorbell. He heard a loud thud before the door opened.

"Mario!" squeaked Yellow.

The yellow Yoshi ran up to Mario and hugged him.

"Hey Yellow, do you wanna go see your brother?"

" What!? You mean as in right now?"

Mario nodded his head.

"I-I gotta ask Bowser first. Do you mind?" Yellow slammed the door shut and ran back to the koopalings who were watching a movie. "Guys…Mario is at the door and he said that he's gonna take me to see my brother!"

"You should go ahead then. I know you must miss your family..." said Wendy.

"We don't mind torturing Kamek for a bit. Go ahead!" said Ludwig.

"You really mean it!?" exclaimed Yellow.

"Go see your family. Papa is upstairs in his room." said Bowser Jr.

"Thanks guys!" said Yellow with tears streaming out of her eyes. She ran up stairs and entered Bowser's room. Her entrance interrupted Bowser and Ganondorf's card game.

"Bowser, can I got visit my brother?" asked Yellow nervously.

"Sure go ahead. I'll get Kamek to baby sit the kids." said Bowser as he looked at his hand.

"You got a 3?" asked Ganondorf.

"Go fish b****." said Bowser.

Ganondorf's eye twitched. He reached for the deck and grabbed a card. He placed the card in his hand and looked at Bowser behind the cards he held in his hand.

Sirius walked back downstairs and opened the door. Mario was leaning on the wall, half-asleep. Yellow tapped his shoulders. "I'm ready."

FLUDD squirted Mario's face. Mario jumped up and glared at FLUDD. "What the hell was that for!?"

"For being stupid. Yellow was talking to you!" said FLUDD.

"Oh you're ready? Fine let's go," Mario walked toward the Great Fox with Yellow following behind him. They entered the ship which immediately took flight.

---

"I have to use the bathroom..." said Link.

"Too bad there are no bathrooms in temples."

"Aww shit…"

* * *

Seriously, regarding every Legend of Zelda games, there is no place for Link to use the bathroom…so how does he…I'm thinking too much. xDD Maybe there is a bathroom. xD Anyways, besides the constant switch in settings, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! ^^


	3. Gathering

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank a certain friend for helping me with the overall plotline of this fanfic. If it wasn't for him… it would take me MUCH longer to update. One way I would like to thank that friend is to allow me to use one of his characters. :D This will be an awesome fic because the Smashers will travel around meeting new people and even powerful people who are not Smashers. ^^ There will be 5 arcs in total, each taking place on a different planet. ^^ Besides, I also wanna take advantage of the setting to introduce my own characters of my Yoshi fic. ^.^ There is finally an action scene. xD I hope you guys enjoy the story! Notice I put the title of the arc as well. xDD I wasn't so creative with the chapter title...oh well...

* * *

~Chapter 3: Gathering~  
_Yoshi's Island_

Jigglypuff grabbed her suitcase and placed it on her bed. She walked up to the closet and took out her belongings which were then placed in her suitcase. She was humming a tune softly to herself. Once she was finished packing, she placed the suitcase in the closet.

"I see that you have finished packing," said Meta Knight upon entering the room.

Jigglypuff turned around and smiled. "Yes! I am just so exciting that I get to see my friends and family. I miss them so much."

"I know you do. That is why I planned to take you there in the first place."

Jigglypuff squealed in happiness and hugged Meta Knight. Meta Knight's eyes glowed pink and he smiled behind his mask. They walked out of the room together and went into Sword and Blade's room. The two apprentice knights were also packing their belongings.

"Hey guys," greeted Blade to the couple.

"Hello Sword. Hello Blade," greeted Jigglypuff.

"What's it like at your home planet?" asked Sword.

"Well, it's a lot noisier than here. I live close to the city so it's hard to see the stars like I can see them over here, but there is a lot to do near the city and there are a lot of people to talk to."

"Do you prefer living in a place like this or the city?" asked Blade.

"Even though I had great friends and family at the city, nothing beats staying with the one I love in a beautiful land like Dreamland." Jigglypuff giggled.

Meta Knight smiled.

"So when are we departing?" asked Sword.

"We will be leaving tomorrow, early in the morning. Get plenty of rest because you two will be co-piloting. It will be a long voyage," replied Meta Knight.

"Alright!" shouted Sword and Blade together.

"I want to go out on a picnic before we leave. I wanna enjoy seeing the beautiful land and the bright stars before returning to my home planet. I never got a chance to enjoy these beautiful sights when I lived there," said Jigglypuff.

Meta Knight looked at Sword and Blade. "Do you want to join us?"

"You don't mind us coming along?" asked Sword surprised.

"You two are my friends. Besides, we should all spend some time together before departing."

"Let's gather some food from the kitchen," suggested Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff walked out of the door, with Meta Knight by her side and the two apprentice knights following her behind. They walked down the steps and entered the kitchen that was next to King Dedede's dining room.

Sword and Blade raid the refrigerator, while Meta Knight and Jigglypuff looked through the cabinets. They grabbed everything that was needed to make sandwiches and placed it in a large basket. Once the basket was full, Jigglypuff grabbed it and walked out of the kitchen with the others.

"Where are you going?" demanded King Dedede when he saw the group of four walk past the throne room.

"Oh! We're just having a picnic! I hope you don't mind!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

"I don't pay my knights to have a picnic! Get back to-" King Dedede was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. "Hello…oh hey there Bowser!...I'm doing great!" He looked at Jigglypuff. "SCRAM YOU GUYS! Can't you see I'm on the phone!?"

"Do not worry Jigglypuff. I am sure King Dedede will be on the phone for the entire day. Let us enjoy our picnic now," said Meta Knight.

"I hope so…I don't want King Dedede to explode on you."

They walked out of the castle door and walked toward the grassy field just outside the castle. The sky was a clear blue with only a few puffy clouds floating up. The sun was shining above the sky, allowing the beautiful land of Dreamland to be seen clearly from a distance. The ocean sparkled from the sunlight.

Jigglypuff took a deep breath of the fresh air and slowly exhaled. She smiled as she looked at the breathtaking scenery. Meta Knight grabbed her hand, causing Jigglypuff to snap out. Sword and Blade placed the blanket above the grass and sat down. Jigglypuff and Meta Knight sat down soon after. Jigglypuff placed the picnic basket in the middle and they all began to grab the food from the basket.

"Even though I will miss this land, I can't wait to visit my family," said Jigglypuff before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"I want you to be happy, Jigglypuff. We can visit your friends and family every year, when Sword, Blade and I get a vacation. It is not easy asking for a vacation from King Dedede," said Meta Knight. He lifted his mask slightly and took a bite of the sandwich under his mask.

"Why don't you guys take off your mask when you eat?" questioned Jigglypuff.

"Because, we don't want to," said Sword.

"I do not feel comfortable showing my face in public," said Meta Knight.

"And that…"

Jigglypuff giggled.

"Let us continue to enjoy our time in Dreamland," said Meta Knight.

---

Link and Toony continued to walk aimlessly through the ruin. They made random turns, not knowing where they were going. The only thing the two swordsmen had in mind was to escape.

"Damnit! There is no bathroom anywhere! Why can't they make dungeons with bathroom unless that is their form of torture!" complained Link.

Toony sighed. "You should have gone before we came here."

"Too late for that!"

Their voices echoed across the dark hallway. The only sound that was heard afterward was the sound of footsteps from the two swordsmen.

"Link, I don't think we're gonna make it," said Toony.

"Hey! We went through many dungeons before. We're gonna make it through!" exclaimed Link.

"But we don't have a dungeon map! How the hell do you expect us to know our way around?"

Suddenly, Link grabbed Toony and placed his hand over his mouth. "Toony, shut up. I think I hear something."

A voice echoed through the hallway. "Hmmm…this must be…"

"I don't hear anything," said Toony, his voice muffled by Link's hand.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Link covered his own mouth after realizing how loud he became.

"Who's there!?" the voice sounded from a distance.

"Oh shit! Whoever is that is on to us," mumbled Link. Link dropped Toony to the cold ground and held out his master sword.

"Link, but what if that person isn't a threat?"

"We can't trust anyone in these ruins…remember, someone died in here."

Soon, the sound of a sword being drawn was heard from a distance. "Show yourself!" called out the voice.

"Oh shit! You're right. That person is threatening!" cried out Toony. He withdrew his own shield and sword.

"Why don't YOU show yourself!?" shouted Link to the voice.

"I'm not that stupid! And your voice sounds weird," shouted the voice.

"You shut the hell up! I'm Link, the defender of Hyrule! I'm NOT the bad guy here!"

No answer was heard.

"Weird…let's go see who that jerk is," said Toony. He and Toony began to walk forward to where they heard the voice.

"I'm not a jerk! You are!" Suddenly, something hard struck Link's back, causing him to fly into a large room.

"Link!" shouted Toony. He quickly turned around and held his shield in front. "Show yourself instead of hiding!"

"You two walked passed me!" taunted the voice.

Toony saw that it was a red yoshi wearing a brown cloak and a hood over his head. The yoshi also held a strange sword in his right hand. One side of the blade was red while the other side was blue.

"What the hell? You're a yoshi?" questioned Toony.

Link slowly got up.

"I am…what are you two doing here!?" shouted the yoshi.

"Oh my goodness! You have a sword too!?" shouted Toony. "Look, we're just lost, okay?"

Suddenly, Link held out his sword and ran toward the yoshi, ready to slash him.

"Too slow!" The yoshi parried the slash and pushed Link away before getting into a battle stance.

"Damn you…" Link quickly got up and held up sword in front. Toony also held out his sword in preparation for attack.

"If you think you can beat me just because I'm a yoshi, think again!" The yoshi swung his sword low, sending a wave of fire energy at the two Smashers.

Link and Toony jumped out of the way. "How did you do that!?" gasped Toony.

The yoshi didn't reply, instead he ran toward Toony. He jumped in the air and spin forward with his sword when close to Toony.

Toony held out his mirror shield in defense, but he was caught off guard when the yoshi stopped the attack and landed in front of him. The yoshi kicked the shield away from Toony. He kicked Toony again, sending the young swordsman flying toward Link.

"Get the hell off me!" shouted Link after Toony crashed into him. He pushed Toony off him. Link jumped up and swung his sword downward toward the yoshi.

The yoshi blocked the swing. "Grr…some sword you got," he grumbled.

"This is the master sword you're up against!" said Link proudly. He took a step back. He spun around with his sword held out horizontally and struck the yoshi.

"Guh!" the yoshi was thrown back from the blow, but managed to keep on his feet. "hehe…it's not all about the sword you know! It takes skills too, plus my special too, and you'll see soon enough!"

"Toony, keep your guard up," instructed Link. Both Smashers held out their sword and shield.

The yoshi ran toward both of them, with his sword covered by fire on one half and water on the other half. Both Toony and Link also ran toward the yoshi with their sword ready to clash with the yoshi's.

"Now!" shouted the yoshi. He jumped over both swordsmen, swinging his sword right at them. The energy left the sword, striking between Toony and Link. The sudden release of energy caused the two Smashers to be blown apart. They crashed onto the wall. Toony was out cold, but Link slowly got up, refusing to give up.

"Not giving up, are you?" the yoshi said, facing Link.

"I'll never give up! I gotta get out of these ruins! I have too much to live for!" shouted Link.

"…you just wanted out?" the yoshi asked in surprise.

"Y-yes," muttered Link. He fell down. His energy was no longer able to support him. "I'm okay…"

"You just been beaten…is it that hard to deal with? Besides…you sword's here." The yoshi pointed to Link and Toony's swords by his feet.

"I can't believe I've been beaten by a yoshi," mumbled Link.

Toony began to stir.

"Sorry…I guess I didn't think. Let me help you up," said the yoshi. He grabbed Link's hand and helped him up. He also helped Toony up.

"Thanks man…" said Link rubbing the back of his head. "What are you doing here anyways? I thought this place was forbidden."

"That doesn't explain why we're here," mumbled Toony.

"I know that!" retorted Link.

"I came to find out why the yoshi that came here died. You can see his bones over there." The yoshi pointed to a pile of bones with a yoshi skull on top.

"Oh my goodness!" cried out Link in shock. "So Yoshi was right about that…"

"Yoshi? That name sounds familiar…oh, I should tell you my name. I'm , SD for short." The yoshi took his hood down, showing his light blue spikes and dark blue mark running across his cheeks.

"Whoa! You're just as weird as that other yoshi with the different colored eyes!" pointed out Link.

"You said her eyes were cool!" retorted Toony.

"It was…but it's also weird. I gotta agree on that with Yoshi."

"Wha…different colored eyes…you met Auri? Then you know Cameo too?" asked SD, while giving Link and Toony their swords back. "We three traveled together years ago!"

"We did met them. We came to Yoshi's island to visit Yoshi, but Link pissed out Yoshi, so we only saw them for a short time. Yoshi took us here to explore around, but we got separated from him. We have nowhere to go," explained Toony.

"yes…we're lost," admitted Link. "And I still gotta use the bathroom."

"eh…there aren't any here, besides Yoshi might be in trouble, we should find him and get you all out of here," said SD walking toward the cracked wall near the bones.

"Link and Toony followed behind. "Why don't you just go on the floor?" said Toony snickering.

"Shut up," muttered Link. Toony began to minic the sound of running water.

"Damn you Toony!...so, you have any idea how to escape, SD?"

"This…Ha!" SD swung his fist at the cracked wall, smashing it down. When the dust cleared, a hidden pathway was revealed. The two Smashers stared at the yoshi with their jaw dropped. The yoshi turned his head and looked at them. "What?"

"How the hell did you do that?" questioned Link.

"Well, I had years to train, simple as that, you could use some training yourself," said the yoshi. "Besides, this wall was old and thin…wonder where this path leads to?"

"Geeze, I don't know. You probably been here longer than us," said Toony, crossing his arms.

"Stop whining Toony! Let's just go!" Link grabbed Toony's arm and ran into the hidden pathway.

"Hold on you two! There could be traps!" shouted SD, running behind them.

Link stopped running. "You got a point there, but I can't hold on any longer!"

"Why don't you just go behind the pillar?"

"Good idea!" Link ran off.

"At least he won't complain as much now," the yoshi thought as he walked ahead.

Toony's eyes grew wide. "Oh don't tell me he's gonna-"

"I feel so relieved," said Link, walking back to Toony and SD. Toony face palmed.

--

(A/N: these are the following Smashers in Yoshi's Island: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Zelda, Fox, Falco, and Samus. I'm doing this more for myself since I'm too damn forgetful. xD )

Everyone exited the Great Fox, which landed close to the shore of Yoshi's Island. Falco was the last of the group to exit. Everyone gathered under coconut tree, waiting for further instructions.

"Yellow, why don't you lead us to the village?" asked Mario.

"Sure," replied Yellow.

The Smashers began to follow the yellow yoshi into the dense jungle.

"So this is the kind of place yoshi lives in?" wondered Fox.

"Yeah, they don't have much influence by technology, so they live a very simple life. I actually admire the yoshis for that," said Mario.

"So how far are we from Yoshi's village?" asked Falco.

"It's a really long walk since my village is smack in the middle of the island," said Yellow.

They continued to walk deeper into the jungle. The sunlight barely poked through the tree tops. The monkeys could be heard making noises from above. A flock of Goonies flew by. They were barely visible through the tree tops.

The Smashers stayed close together, with Yellow leading them. Eventually, an entrance was spotted from a distance.

"There it is!" pointed out Yellow. She began to run ahead of the Smashers.

"Wait up!" shouted Mario.

Yellow ran through the entrance and stopped in the middle of the village. She smiled. "Oh how much I miss this place."

"You must really miss your village," said Mario placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah…"

"Yellow, is that you!?" cried out a green yoshi, exiting his home.

"Uncle!" shouted Yellow. She ran up to her uncle and hugged him. "I missed you so much! How have things been since I left?"

"Oh! Things haven't changed much, but we still miss you. What kind of things have you been doing since you left?"

"Oh…I've been visiting my dad a lot! I also have a job, so my dad doesn't have to worry about supporting me, besides, I'm old enough to be on my own. I'm finally 12 years old!"

"Wait a sec!? You yoshis leave your home at the age of 12!?" cried out Falco on surprise.

"Kinda. We're considered adults by that age," explained Yellow.

"What the hell!? But aren't you the same age as Bowser Jr.!?"

"Yeah…but we have a different custom here. I'm old enough to get married and move away from my family to support myself."

"Oh you gotta be kidding me…"

"Oh my gosh! You brought the other Smashers along with you!? Hehe…why don't you meet my wife? She'll be glad to meet you. She already saw Link and Toony," said Cameo.

"I see yoshis are also fans of us," said Fox.

"Yeah, we do have a television which Yoshi bought for us. During the Smash Bros tournament we all gather at my house to watch it on television."

"Yoshi has so much money! Why can't he buy each of the yoshis a television?" exclaimed Falco.

"Because we don't want to be influenced by technology. We ONLY use the television to watch the Smash Bros tournament."

"Well I admire that very much. I try to keep my kingdom from the influence of technology too. I like to keep things traditionally and it is what makes my kingdom very unique. Besides, everyone is happy the way my kingdom is," said Zelda.

"Hey! We're all about technology! We even use technology to make our food!" complained Falco. "You don't know what you're missing. Plus you guys will never be prepared for a war like my planet with their amazing technology!"

"Well, we all have our opinions. Let's go to my home," said Cameo.

The Smashers followed Cameo into his home. They all gathered around the living room and sat on the sofa, which stood in front of the television.

"Well many of this stuff belongs to my father. My dad likes the stuff that humans make," explained Cameo. "Hey Auri! We got more Smashers visiting us!"

Auri appeared in the living room.

"Oh my gosh, you eyes are so w-" Falco gasped before Yellow stomped his foot.

"Don't say anything about her eyes," whispered Yellow.

"Oww," mumbled Falco. "That wasn't necessary."

Samus couldn't help but chuckled. Falco glared at her, but Samus ignored the gaze and continued to chuckle.

"It's Falco!" cried out Pavo. "You're one of my favorite Smashers! You were so awesome in the Smash tournaments! I always cheer for you! Can I have your autograph?"

"Sorry kid I don't do-" Yellow glared at Falco. The fact that Yellow was still cursed made the glare even more menacing.

"I mean…yes I can give you an autograph!" said Falco, forcing a smile. He took the autograph book from Pavo's hand.

"Hi Yellow!" greeted Pavo who finally took notice of her. He walked up to Yellow and shook hands with her. "I heard you found uncle Shino. How is he like? Is it true he still can't control his anger? How do you deal with him? I haven't seen him for a long time."

"He's really nice, but he does get angry at times. He is always busy working at the hospital. My dad has a passion for working there, even though he occasionally yells at his patience," said Yellow giggling.

"Here you go," said Falco, handing Pavo the autograph book with his signature.

"Hey mom! Look! I got an autograph from Falco!" cried out Pavo. He ran up to his mother and showed her the autograph. Falco rolled his eyes.

"Geeze Pavo…if you keep acting like a momma's boy, you will never get married," said Yellow.

"Hey! I just wanted to show my mom the autograph!" retorted Pavo.

"Have you seen Link and Toony?" asked Zelda.

"They passed by here yesterday. They left the village with Yoshi, but I haven't seen them since then," said Cameo.

"Yoshi said something about going to the ruins," mumbled Pavo.

"SAY WHAT!?"

---

"Hey SD, do you have anything to eat?" asked Link.

* * *

Okay I guess that will be all. I could have done much more, but I'll give myself a break. This was more of a filler chapter. The only main event is the occurrence in the ruins. Trust me, a LOT more is going to happen next chapter! I still hope you guys enjoyed the chapter even though it ain't much. DX

The good stuff will come soon! :D

FYI: I know this is confusing, but when I capitalize the "Y" in Yoshi, I'm referring to Yoshi, the Smasher/Yellow's brother. When I don't capitalize yoshi, then I am referring to the species. I know confusing! I seriously need to give an ACTUAL name to Yoshi. -_-;

You guys are SOO lucky I have a two hour delay. I made this update at 3:50 a.m on a school night. xD


	4. The Curse

Author's Note: Aren't you happy that I made a quick update? =D I hope you guys enjoy the story! It's getting good! Normally I would start out with the folks in Dreamland, but I am going to start out with Yoshi for a reason. Oh and I do introduce ONE more yoshi…I PROMISE this will be the last one. I couldn't resist! This DOES take place in Yoshi's Island. xDDD

* * *

Chapter 4: The Curse  
_Yoshi's island_

Yoshi wandered through the ruins, not knowing where he was going. He was desperate to find Toony and Link and the exit. With each turn he made through each hallway, his doubts of escape grew. His hopes were nearly falling apart. The only thing that kept it together was his friends and family that he was afraid to leave behind.

"Where is an escape to this place?" whined Yoshi.

He was growing weary, but he continued to move on. Yoshi emerged into a large room and stopped to look around.

"This place just gets weirder and weider…"

"What are you doing here!?" shouted someone.

Yoshi turned around and saw a black yoshi glaring at him. "Who are you?"

"I wanna know the same thing! Tell me!"

"Hey! I'm not a threat. I'm just lost. I'm looking for a way out of here!"

"That is what they all say!" The yoshi ran toward the green yoshi.

Yoshi jumped out of the way. "What are you doing!? Do I look like I came to hurt you!?"

"I don't care! I'm gonna kill you!" The black yoshi took out a dagger from his bag. He ran toward Yoshi again and swung the dagger. Yoshi ducked and kicked the dagger off the black yoshi's hand. The black yoshi turned around and ran toward the dagger, but Yoshi laid an egg and threw it. The egg struck the black yoshi's head.

The black yoshi turned around and charged at Yoshi. He roared and tackled the green yoshi to the ground. Yoshi kicked the black yoshi off him and jumped up.

"Look…I'll give you one more chance, I am not here to attack you," said Yoshi.

"I'm still gonna kill you!" shouted the black yoshi. He ran toward the dagger, but Yoshi grabbed him and tossed him to the wall.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you."

"You deserve to die! Everyone from your family deserves to die!"

Yoshi tightened his fist. "I see you're just plain evil…if that is how you want it!"

"You're gonna die!" He tackled the green yoshi to the ground.

Yoshi tried to push him off, but the black yoshi had pinned him to the ground. The black yoshi gave off an eerie smile. He took out his dagger. Yoshi kicked the black yoshi off him. He stood up straight and tossed another egg. The black yoshi dodged the egg and ran toward the green yoshi.

Yoshi jumped above the black yoshi and tried to do a ground pound. The black yoshi jumped out of the way. Before Yoshi had a chance to stand up straight, the black yoshi kicked him to the ground. The black yoshi stepped on his chest and looked at the green yoshi.

"I got you now, fool. I rather kill you with my bare hands." He grabbed the green yoshi's neck tightly. Yoshi cried out in pain.

---

King Dedede grabbed a bag of potato chips and began to eat. He was sitting on his royal chair in front of the large screen. The Dreamland King flipped through each of the television channels, trying to find something of interest. He yawned.

"Man, there is nothing good on tv."

"Good day King Dedede." King Dedede looked up and saw Meta Knight standing in front, with Jigglypuff and the two apprentice knights behind.

"What the hell do you want?"

"We will be departing today for Jigglypuff's home planet. Do you not mind?"

"You're on vacation. I don't give a damn about where you go."

"Thank you very much." Meta Knight turned around. "Now let us enter the Halberd and make preparation for take-off."

Jigglypuff smiled.

King Dedede's cell phone rang. "Hello?...Hey Ganondorf!...What?...REALLY!?...Well, Meta Knight and his pals will be traveling maybe I can pass by…Great! See ya!"

"Are you kidding me!?" cried out Sword.

"I will be joining you guys. The Cappies can take care of themselves. Now let's go!"

"Very well then, you may get ready. We will be departing very shortly. We are going to the Halberd now," said Meta Knight.

Meta Knight turned around and walked out of the throne room with the others following behind.

"Do we HAVE to bring him along!?" cried out Blade.

"He is the king and we cannot object to his will," said Meta Knight.

They entered through a door, which led into a spiraling staircase to a lower level. Meta Knight grabbed a torch and led everyone. Once they reached the bottom, they reached a second door and opened it. The great Halberd stood in the enormous room.

Jigglypuff gasped. The Halberd had always amazed her because of its great size. Meta Knight grabbed her hand, snapping her out of her daydream once again. The entrance to the Halberd opened. They entered the great ship.

Jigglypuff looked in all direction as she traveled through the hallway. They walked into the elevator and exited into the control room, the room at the top of the tower. Sword and Blade sat on their seats and turned on the ship. The engine roared the life and the button lit up. Meta Knight looked up at the monitor, with Jigglypuff standing by his side.

"We are prepared for take-off," said Sword.

"Good, now let us wait for King Dedede," said Meta Knight.

"Why can't we just leave him here? I don't want him to come!" complained Blade.

"Yeah! He's gonna hog all of our food in the kitchen," said Sword soon after.

"Exactly!"

"We also have to wait for Kirby," reminded Meta Knight.

"You're right. You contacted Kirby?"

"Of course I did. I would never forget Kirby. I know he would like travel along with us." Meta Knight looked at the security camera and saw Kirby and King Dedede by the entrance. He pressed a button which allowed the door to be opened.

Sword and Blade face palmed.

"We will drop King Dedede off at Bowser's castle. He will not come with us to Jigglypuff's home planet. Do not worry," said Meta Knight.

"But being on the Halberd with him is bad enough!" complained Blade.

"If you remain in this room, he will do nothing."

"I hope so," muttered Sword.

"Poyo!" squealed Kirby.

Jigglypuff turned around before Kirby ran up to her and hugged her. Jigglypuff looked at Kirby and smiled. "Hi Kirby! Are you ready to see my home planet?"

"Yes!" squeaked Kirby.

"Are we not going!?" shouted King Dedede.

"Damnit…" mumbled Sword.

---

Toony, Link, and SD continued walking through the hidden pathway. Toony barely caught up to the other two. His feet ached and he was growing weary. Link turned his head and looked at Toony.

"You're already tired?"

"SD beat the hell out of me and we've probably been wandering for hours! How can I NOT be tired!?" retorted Toony.

"I was only asking…"

"Oh boy…" SD thought to himself as he continued moving forward until they reached the end of the pathway. They entered a room. "This is new…" he said looking around.

"What is this place?" asked Toony.

Looks like some sort of old chapel or something…I didn't think we yoshis had these a long time ago," said SD. He walked up to the alter with an old book. "Hmm? What's this book?"

"Let me see!" shouted Toony. He walked up to SD and looked at the book.

"It's called…The Curse…hey!" Link snatched the book away from SD after barely reading the title.

"Oh my gosh! Toony, this book…it can help my buddy Meta Knight and Yellow!" shouted Link with glee. "I didn't know it was possible! Wow…this is amazing. Wait until we show this to the others! Too bad I left my cell phone…"

SD was confused. "Hold on! What are you talking about?"

"To make a long story short, we know some Pure Hearts who are cursed," said Toony.

"I see. We better take the book with us then, but we still need to find Yoshi, if he's still in here."

"You're right. I got so excited over the book…I'LL SAVE YOU YOSHI MA BUDDY!"

"Hmm?" SD picked up what appeared to be a heart shaped rock. "This was under the book…I better hold on to it," he thought to himself. He put the stone in a back-pack he wore under the cloak. He faced the two Smashers. "We better move on guys, we still need to find a way out and find your friend."

"Alright! Which way do we go?" asked Link.

"There's only one way to go Mr. Dungeon Expert…" said SD said to Link. He pointed to a door that was not open.

"I can deal with this!" Link walked up to the door."Okay…maybe there is a way to activate the door..."

"Link?" How about, oh I don't know…turning the door handle?"

"Oh…"

The yoshi noticed some faded writing on a wall, which Toony was already looking at. "What's that writing on the wall?" asked the yoshi.

"What is that?" questioned Toony. "SD! You're a yoshi! Why don't you check it out?"

SD walked up to Toony. "Alright, I can give reading this a shot."

"_There is a being that possesses great power. This being is the guardian of our precious island. Sadly, there are many beings who want to take control of our guardian in order to use his or her power to their advantage. _

_These beings are known as Chaos Hearts. Their heart and souls were born to the purpose of gaining power, even if it means taking the power of the Pure Heart. They do this by placing a curse. The curse was meant to cause the Pure Heart to obey only the one who places the curse. They are bound to that person and if they should ever leave that person, they cannot be with anyone else. They are doomed to loneliness. If they should ever approach someone, the cursed one will only think of killing them…no matter what." _

"Could this have happened to the two Link told me? And it says no matter what…" thought SD before continuing with the reading.

"_The curse is the only way to take down the Pure Heart because they cannot be defeated. Our people came up with a way to defend our guardian from such curse. The cure to the curse lies within the heart. Only the one with the Pure Heart can use it to cure another Pure Heart from the curse." _

"But only two they know are cursed…unless there's another Pure Heart?" He thought back to the heart stone he found. "Could that stone be…"

"Wow! We should tell that to the others!" shouted Link.

"Who knew this place had some clues regarding the curse," said Toony.

"Yeah…let's find your friend and keep going…" said SD before he was interrupted by a cry of pain.

---

"What if something happened to him?" asked Auri with worry.

"This is Yoshi we're talking about and he's with Link and Toony, the dungeon experts. He'll do fine. No need to worry," said Mario.

"But didn't someone died in those ruins?" asked Luigi.

"Luigi…"

"I hope they're okay," muttered Princess Peach.

"They will be fine Princess," reassured Mario.

"We have to go search for them in the ruins!" shouted Cameo.

"But it's too dangerous…I don't want anything to happen to anyone else, even though I don't want anything to happen to Yoshi…" responded Auri.

"Don't worry. Link and Toony are great in handling places like the ruins. They've gone into many ruins and dungeon and they came out unharmed," said Zelda.

"Maybe Link has met his match," chuckled Falco.

"If you trust them that much, we'll just give them until tomorrow for them to return. If they do not return by then, I will go look for them myself," said Cameo.

"Don't worry! They will be back! I know it!" exclaimed Zelda.

"Can I get an autograph from everyone?" asked Pavo.

"Of course you can dear!" Zelda grabbed Pavo's autograph book and signed it. She gave the book back to him and smiled.

"Thanks…"

"Would you guys like anything to eat?" offered Auri.

"Mario….you know you cannot resist," mumbled FLUDD.

"Shut up!" roared Mario.

"What was that?" said Auri confused.

"Oh nothing…I'm not hungry," said Mario.

The Smashers passed the autograph book around, signing their names into it. Mario was the last to sign it. He handed the book back to Pavo.

"Awesome!" cried out Pavo. He ran out of the door.

"Wow…I bet he is going to show it off to everyone," said Fox.

"Well, who's not crazy about us?" said Samus.

"You got a point there…"

---

"What was that!?" cried out Link.

"I don't know…wait…that voice…sounds familiar," muttered Toony.

"That sounds like my buddy Yoshi!" cried out Link.

The three ran toward the direction of the sound, with the red yoshi in front. After they turned a corner, their faces grew into shock. Yoshi was lying on the ground, beaten up.

"Yoshi!" shouted Link.

The red yoshi quickly got to the green yoshi first. "He...he looks like Cameo when we were younger…what happened to him?" SD shook his head before facing Yoshi. "Hey, are you ok? Come on! Wake up!"

"Yoshi stirred." I…was…attacked."

"Who attacked you!?" demanded Link.

"Yoshi! Guess what!?We found some information that may help your sister!" exclaimed Toony.

"Oh that's right! We found some clues regarding the cure to the curse!" said Link.

"Hold on a moment guys…" SD placed a hand on Yoshi, which started to glow blue. "Healing waters, aid this wounded soul…Aqual Heal." Yoshi was covered in the blue glow. His injury vanished.

Yoshi stood up. "Whoa…you did that?" he said to SD.

"Yeah, I did. You ok now?" asked the red yoshi. He removed his hood and allowed the green yoshi to see his marks and spikes. "I'm S. Dragon , SD for short. You're Yoshi, right?"

"Yeah…they told you about me? Well…I wanna see the guy who attacked me!" shouted Yoshi.

"Yeah! No one messes with one of the Smashers!" shouted Link.

"Except me, Mr. I beat your hat off," said SD with a smirk.

"Shut up…you're lucky I need to use the bathroom or I would be the one kicking your ass," said Link.

"He's one of the Smashers?" questioned a voice.

"Hey! It's you!" shouted Yoshi to the voice.

SD quickly drew his sword. "Show yourself!"

A black Yoshi appeared in front of them. "So…that yoshi was a Smasher? So he meant no harm? I'm sorry about that. I took him as a threat."

"You were trying to kill me!" retorted Yoshi.

"Just who are you!?" demanded SD, ready to attack.

"I'm Vincent. I'm lost here. I'm trying to find a way out. I heard about the death of a yoshi and I knew the yoshi very well, so I came to investigate. I thought that guy was one of the murders," explained the black yoshi.

"So, you were only trying to defend yourself?" asked Link.

Vincent nodded his head.

"I still don't believe you," said Yoshi.

SD made no reply. There was something about that yoshi that made him not trustworthy. The name was also very familiar to him. "And why would another yoshi kill his own kind?" he questioned.

"I don't know. Well, you can't expect any other kind to get into the ruins. I'm really sorry, I wanted to take revenge on the murder. You gotta forgive me," said Vincent.

"You can't blame the guy for defending himself," said Link.

"Agreed," said Toony.

"Yoshi, just forgive the guy. This is a forbidden ruin! It's hard to trust anyone here. Besides, it's best to make friends instead of enemies. Give him a chance."

SD put away his sword. "We'll do that later, right now we should get out of here."

"Good idea," said Vincent. "I guess I'll never find the murderer."

SD walked close to Yoshi. "I don't trust that Vincent guy myself…for now, I'm sure someone else is worried about you and your friends," he whispered closely. "So hop on my back, Yoshi, before Mr. Long Hat does something to make thing worse," he said with a chuckle.

"Shut up. So how long is this damn place? I'm so bored and my feet ache and I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything," complained Link.

"First the bathroom, now you're hungry?" asked Toony.

"I've _been _hungry…"

Link started to dig through his pocket out of boredom and took out a cell phone. "Hey! I forgot I had this. " Link turned it on. "Damn! There's no signal!"

"Link, we're in a cave. Of course there's no signal!" shouted Yoshi.

---

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff walked through the hallway. The ship was on auto-pilot so they were free to roam around the ship. They walked close to each other, holding hands. No one was around but the two lovers.

Meta Knight's eyes flashed red for nearly less than a second. He stopped walking.

"Meta Knight, what's wrong?" asked Jigglypuff.

"I thought I felt something," said Meta Knight.

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure myself. Let us keep going."

Meta Knight began to walk ahead, dragging Jigglypuff along. Jigglypuff took a glimpse at Meta Knight with worry.

"Meta Knight…." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

Okay…I guess that is all for now. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! ^^ I hope to update soon because of snow day! Woot! I live in the Washington D.C area so I was affected by the HUGE snowstorm.

When I play Legend of Zelda games, the door opens by itself, so I thought Link would be used to just going through the door instead of using a door knob in dungeons. xDDD It's about time something happens to Meta Knight. -_-; You know what the red eyes mean. 0:

I don't know why...I tend to make the Yoshis carry daggers, that is because that is personally my favorite weapon. It's portable and deadly. xD It's like how Yellow would carry one for defense, hence the suicide attempt from the last story. 0: I hope you guys enjoy the story. Valentine's Day is almost coming up...well I don't know what I'm gonna do. xDD


	5. Need for a Cure

**Author's Note:** I'm starting to really enjoy typing this fanfic. I have writer's block on my other fanfics. ;.; You guys are pretty lucky I already have most of the chapters planned out! I hope you guys enjoy the story! ^-^ It's back to starting out the chapter with the folks from Dreamland.

* * *

Chapter 5: Need for a Cure  
_Yoshi's Island_

"I wanted pulp-free orange, not this shit!" roared King Dedede.

Blade walked up to the Dreamland King's table and snatched the glass of orange juice from the table. "What the hell is the difference!?"

"There is a HUGE difference, now get me ANOTHER orange juice!"

"I hate you…" mumbled Blade under his breath.

He stomped into the kitchen and tossed the glass cup toward the sink. Sword, who was washing dishes, caught the cup before it was able to break from impact.

"Can you try to be more careful!?" scolded Sword.

"Not my fault King Dedede pisses me off!"

"WHERE IS MY ORANGE JUICE!" roared King Dedede from the dining room.

"Can't your fat ass wait!?" retorted Blade.

"Calm down…" muttered Sword.

"Don't you tell me to calm down! How can I possibly calm down when that son of a-"

"Blade? What is the matter?" asked Jigglypuff.

Sword and Blade turned their heads and saw Jigglypuff entering the kitchen.

"Can you give King Dedede some PULP-free orange juice?" asked Blade.

"Sure," replied Jigglypuff. She poured a glass of orange juice onto a glass cup and walked into the dining room. "Here is your pulp-free orange juice," she said to King Dedede.

"Thank you," said King Dedede after snatching the cup from her hands.

Jigglypuff walked back to the kitchen. "You know, King Dedede isn't so bad when you know how to act around him."

"What are you talking about!? He's horrible! I wish I can quit my job!" shouted Blade.

"But then you'll be unemployed and I know you guys don't want to abandon Meta Knight," said Jigglypuff.

"Crap, you got a point there."

"Well, I only came here to get Meta Knight some of the pancakes you made." Jigglypuff grabbed a plate of pancakes and walked out of the kitchen.

"Damn…we're alone with King Dedede," muttered Sword.

---

"Hey SD, you look just as cool as that other yoshi with the different colored eyes! I don't know why everyone thinks it's weird. Does everyone think you're weird?" said Link.

"SHUT UP LINK! You weren't supposed to tell our opinions on her eyes! You gotta learn to keep your mouth shut for just one day!" shouted Toony.

"Wait…aunt? Yoshi, your aunt is Auri?" asked SD surprised.

"Yeah…that's my aunt. Cameo is my uncle. They took care of me when I was a kid…" said Yoshi.

"Toony, do you have any snack with you?" asked Link.

"Cameo, Auri and I had traveled together in our younger days. We're quite a team," said SD, carrying Yoshi on his back.

"Link! If I had a snack, I would have been eating it by now!" retorted Toony.

"Yeah, we knew each other for a long time now…you look exactly like Cameo in his youth, Yoshi. Cameo was brave and strong friend. He even saved my life!" explained SD. "You'd be surprised with what he did. It's been over 12 years since I last seen him. I wonder how he and the others are doing…huh? Hey! I see some light up ahead!"

"I see the light!' shouted Link.

Link began to run ahead, with Toony and the Yoshis following behind. Vincent remained at the back.

"We're almost out!" shouted Link.

"Yeah! Let's hurry!" shouted SD. He ran ahead while still carrying Yoshi on his back. "Cameo…I can't wait to see you and the others again…"

Link ran as fast as he could and emerged into the light.

"Link! Watch out for that tree!" called out SD, but Link had already crashed into the tree. "Good grief, I said watch out!"

Link rubbed his head. "Ow…"

"My family is probably worried sick about me!" cried out Yoshi all of a sudden. He jumped off SD's back and began to run toward the village.

"Hey! Wait for us! You're not fully healed!" hollered SD, chasing Yoshi. Link, Toony, and Vincent followed behind.

"I'm fine!" shouted Yoshi. He continued to run ahead until he entered the village.

"I said wait!" called out SD once again, before he saw that they had entered the village. He looked around the village in awe. "It's been so long since I came here…"

Mario was having a conversation with Cameo outside when he spotted Yoshi and the others by the entrance. "Guys!? Is that you? Where were you guys?" said Mario as he ran up to Yoshi.

"Surprise Link!" exclaimed Zelda. She ran up to Link and hugged him.

"I didn't expect to see you here," said Link.

"Hey uncle! Meet SD! He said he knows you!" exclaimed Yoshi.

Cameo and SD looked at each other. After years of separation, the two friends finally reunited. SD walked up to Cameo. "Cameo…it's been way too long, hasn't it?"

"It sure has been. It's great to see you again. I missed you."

"You guys know each other?" asked Mario.

"Yeah! He and I used to travel together!" said Cameo happily.

"How has everyone been since I left, Cameo?" asked SD, before he saw a yellow yoshi. "Wha…Sirius!?"

"Who are you?" asked Yellow.

"Wha…uh, sorry, you look a lot like someone I know, a Yoshi named Sirius."

"You know my mother?" asked Yellow surprised.

"Your mother…?" He looked at Cameo for an answer.

Cameo lowered his head. "SD…there is something I gotta tell you…"

Yellow and Yoshi also lowered their heads in sadness. The Smashers remained silent; some even lowered their head knowing what was coming.

"Sirius died…" said Cameo.

"WHAT!? HOW!? WHEN!?" shouted SD.

"She was also my mother…I was there when she died…" said Yoshi.

"I…just can't believe it." SD's mind was racing with questions.

"You see, Sirius died giving birth to her second child," said Cameo pointing to Yellow.

"That's awful," said SD. He faced Yoshi and Yellow. "I'm sorry you two…"

"Shino had also run away after her death. He didn't take it so well."

"Shino…man…when did all this happen?" asked SD.

"This happened only a few months after you left," said Cameo.

"Are you even gonna mention about our findings in the ruins!?" interrupted Link.

"Yeah, you go ahead and tell everyone. I need to some time to think." SD walked away and left the village.

"Guys! We found some information on the curse! There is a cure to the curse!" exclaimed Link.

"Really!? Oh this is great! You should contact Meta Knight! He has to know about this too!" said Yellow, excitement growing in her voice.

"Wait…so you know the ones who are cursed?" asked Vincent.

"I never seen you before," said Princess Peach, noticing the unfamiliar black yoshi.

"Oh…I'm not from this village. I was found in the ruins by them. I was looking for the one who killed a friend of mine, but I became lost."

"Oh poor Yoshi!"

"Yeah right," muttered Yoshi.

"I'm sorry about that Yoshi. I was only trying to defend myself," said Vincent.

"Hi there!" greeted Yellow, smiling at Vincent. "So, what's your name?"

"My name is Vincent. It's amazing to be here with the Smashers! I'm a big fan of you guys."

Yoshi rolled his eyes, but Yellow glared at him. "Don't be so rude brother! He said he was sorry. Can't you learn to forgive?"

"That name is very familiar," muttered Cameo.

"Oh well…I never been to this village before," said Vincent.

"Oh and to answer your question Vincent, you're looking at one of the cursed ones right now!" said Link, pointing to the yellow yoshi.

"You're cursed?" asked Vincent.

"And so is another friend, Meta Knight," said Link, "but he's at another planet."

"Yes…unfortunately," said Yellow, lowering her head.

"Link gotta learn to shut up one day," grumbled Yoshi.

"Weren't you that way when we met that other Yoshi?" asked Toony.

"First of all, I thought he was a threat. Second of all, I refuse to allow myself to be beaten by a yoshi in a sword fight!"

"You were beaten by a Yoshi!?" cried out Falco. He burst into laughter.

"Not funny!" retorted Link. "I needed to use the bathroom when I fought him."

"Excuses…"

"Link! There's nothing to be ashamed of! SD is a very good swordsman. Of course he was able to beat you. Don't underestimate us Yoshis," said Cameo.

"At least Yoshi is a Smasher! We Smashers are supposed to be the most powerful fighters in the universe…I'm ashamed of myself…" said Link.

"There, there Link. You'll probably do better next time," said Yellow in a comforting tone to Link.

"Cool, it must be awesome having a brother who is a Smasher," said Vincent to Yellow.

"Yep. I'm practically friends with most of the Smashers," said Yellow. "So, where are you from, Vincent?"

"Me? Well, I'm not too far away," replied Vincent, with a slight uncertainty in his tone.

"That is not enough details!" shouted Yoshi.

"He doesn't have to tell where he's from if he doesn't want too," said Yellow. She faced Vincent. "Don't worry. My brother must be mad because you kicked his butt."

"Actually, I don't really have a home. The friend that died was the one who gave me a home, but now he's dead!" cried out Vincent, his voice breaking. "I have nowhere to go!"

"Oh! I'm sorry about that!" exclaimed Yellow. She hugged Vincent but quickly let go. "Sorry, I'm cursed. I can't really make contact with people."

"Oh Vincent, you don't have a family to be with?" asked Princess Peach.

"Nope," replied Vincent.

"I'm sorry about that," said Mario.

"Yeah, that must be really terrible," said Princess Peach.

Yoshi nose palmed. "I can't believe they are taking in his lies," he mumbled.

"Brother? You don't believe him?" asked Yellow.

"I'm going inside." Yoshi walked into his home and slammed the door shut.

---

Jigglypuff and Meta Knight were sitting on the floor together in control tower, looking out into outer space. They were watching the stars, comets and nebulas passing by. Jigglypuff leaned on Meta Knight's shoulder and sighed happily.

"Wow…the stars are gorgeous. I can never get enough of it," said Jigglypuff.

Meta Knight wrapped his cape around her. Jigglypuff blushed, but she snuggled closer to him. The cape brought warmth to her in the cold room. They continued to gaze at the stars. A shooting star passed through the great ship. Jigglypuff's eyes grew wide in amazement.

"Did you see that Meta Knight?" gasped Jigglypuff.

"Yes I have. I believe you should make a wish," said Meta Knight.

Jigglypuff closed her eyes and looked up. "I wish there was a cure for the curse. I want to be with Meta Knight without having to worry. I want us to always be together with nothing stopping us from being together."

Meta Knight smiled under his mask. "I wish for the same."

They both remained silent. Only the faint humming of the engine and the noises from the control panel was heard.

"I hope it comes true, "said Jigglypuff breaking the silence.

Suddenly, Meta Knight's eyes flashed red. He shook himself and continued looking at the stars. He grabbed Jigglypuff's hand and his eyes flashed red again. He wanted to let go of her hands, but he doesn't want to at the same time. The thought of the curse rang in his head, but he quickly shook the thought off. He focused his mind on the wish.

Meta Knight looked at his hand and saw that he was still holding Jigglypuff's hand. His eye flashed red and this time it stayed red.

"I cannot allow this to happen," he thought to himself.

Meta Knight tried to fight back the thoughts, but it consumed his mind. He squeezed Jigglypuff's hand tightly and began to tremble. Jigglypuff looked at Meta Knight.

"What's the matter?" asked Jigglypuff.

Meta Knight did not respond. He withdrew the Galaxia and stood up.

"Meta Knight? What are you doing? Do you sense a threat?" she asked worried.

"P-press the emergency b-button, now," said Meta Knight, having a tight grip on the Galaxia.

"But why?"

"Do so now!" demanded Meta Knight. He spread his wings and glared at Jigglypuff with his menacing red eyes.

Jigglypuff was frozen still from fear, as she gazed at the one she loved. She knew it was curse taking effect. She knew it would happen one day, but that was the risk she knew about. Jigglypuff took a step back. Meta Knight took a step closer.

"Come over here Jigglypuff. Do you believe you can escape me?" taunted Meta Knight in a menacing tone. He pointed the Galaxia at Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff slowly walked backward. Her mind was panicking. She was helpless. Her fear got the best of her. She only watched as Meta Knight slowly walked toward her. Each step of his brought her closer to death.

"Meta Knight! Please! I know you can fight it back!" shouted Jigglypuff all of a sudden. She was still in fear of her life.

Meta Knight swung the Galaxia, but Jigglypuff jumped out of the way. The pink Pokémon ran toward the elevator, but Meta Knight disappeared using his cape. He reappeared in front of her. Jigglypuff gasped and took a step back.

The elevator door opened. Sword and Blade walked inside, carrying a plate of food. They saw Jigglypuff terror stricken, as Meta Knight approached her.

"Oh no…" gasped Sword.

Sword and Blade ran over to Meta Knight and grabbed him.

"Let go of me!" cried out Meta Knight.

"Thank you so much!" sighed Jigglypuff in relief. She slid to the ground and rested her hand over her chest. Her heart rate began to slow down after the sudden relief.

"We're gonna lock up Meta Knight. I'm sorry Jigglypuff," said Sword.

"That's alright…it was the curse. It was bound to happen."

Sword and Blade dragged Meta Knight into the elevator. Jigglypuff watched as the door closed, taking a last glimpse of Meta Knight.

---

SD was sitting by the water's edge staring at his reflection from the clear water. Cameo walked toward the lake and spotted the red Yoshi sitting alone. He ran up to him calling out, "SD!" Cameo stood next to him.

"Oh hey Cameo…" said SD, continuing to stare at the water.

"What is the matter?" asked Cameo with concern.

"What do you think!? If I had stayed here a few months longer, then maybe I could of helped Sirius," replied SD angrily. "If I had just stayed, then Yoshi and Yellow could still have their mother."

"It's not your fault at all. No one could help Sirius," he said before sitting down. "So, do you know the story of the Pure Heart?"

"Not really, but I am curious," he said, still feeling awful about himself.

"You see, this was just a recent discovery, but the Pure Heart runs in my family. Those that are Pure Heart posses great power. Yellow is a Pure Heart."

"What about the curse?"

"Ah the curse…Yellow became cursed after an encounter by a villainess called Shadow Queen. It prevents her from getting close to people."

"That's awful. Things are hard enough without their parents," said SD. He began to remember about the cure he read about in the ruins. "If there is a cure, then maybe…" SD nodded his head. "Cameo…?"

"What is it?"

"I'm going to help them…I'm going to help Yoshi and the Smashers break the curse on Yellow. This is the only way I can forgive myself for not helping Sirius," SD said with a serious look on his face.

"Well, Yellow isn't the only cursed on. It would be great if you can help. I'm sure that is what my sister would want you to do. I still miss her…I loved my sister very much…"

"I will Cameo. I promise you, Sirius, and Yoshi that I won't let your family down again. I swear it." SD looked at the lake again. I'll come back to the village soon, just need some time alone, ok?"

Cameo stood up. "See ya SD!" Cameo headed back toward the village, but little did he knew Yoshi was secretly following the whole time. Yoshi quietly moved through the jungle, making sure he wasn't seen. Cameo was completely unaware of his presence.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Yoshi and slammed him to the tree, unable to move. It was Vincent.

"Why hello there Yoshi," greeted Vincent.

"Vincent!? What the hell are you doing!? Can you let go of me!" shouted Yoshi.

"So, I heard that you found some clues about the curse! I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to cure the curse!"

"You ca-" Vincent covered Yoshi's mouth to prevent him from saying any more.

"Silence! If you dare mention what I have said, I will wipe your entire generation off the face of the universe! I will kill everyone who runs in your blood line! You don't know who I am and what I'm capable of!" threatened Vincent.

Not far from them, was SD. He was hidden in a large bush, listening to everything that had been said. SD knew he was unable to do anything about Yoshi after what Vincent had said. He didn't want Yoshi to end up worse than what he had seen done to Yoshi in the ruins.

"You barely trust me anyways. I will let you go, but remember what happens if you tell. Do not underestimate me. Now I will go hang out with your sister. She is really nice to me and I'm starting to like her." He dropped Yoshi to the ground. Vincent walked away, leaving Yoshi frozen in far.

SD waited for Vincent to completely disappear off. He ran to Yoshi's side right away. "Yoshi! You alright!?"

Yoshi looked up. "Oh…uh…everything's fine."

"I was there listening to the whole thing, Yoshi, so know. I knew that Yoshi was bad news."

"What you heard!? Oh no…please don't tell! Please! Please! Please!"

"Yoshi, don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you or your family. Besides, I'm not sure the others will believe us," said SD, sitting next to Yoshi.

---

Jigglypuff was sleeping soundly in her bed, when the door slammed open. She looked up and rubbed her eyes to see Sword and Blade looking at her.

"Hey Jigglypuff! We arrived at your planet," said Sword.

"We did!?" exclaimed Jigglypuff surprised.

"Yep. Come on, Meta Knight already got your stuff out. He's feeling better now," said Blade.

"Alright." Jigglypuff got out of her bed and quickly fixed it up. She walked out of the room with Sword and Blade.

King Dedede and Kirby were already waiting by the entrance, when they arrived. All off Jigglypuff's luggage stood right by the exit. Jigglypuff walked up to her luggage and grabbed it.

"Are you ready?" asked Meta Knight from behind.

JIgglypuff turned around. "I'm ready."

"I am sorry about what happened earlier. I tried my best to control myself, but I gave in. I cannot forgive myself. Because of what happened, I will not be staying with you. Sword, Blade, and Kirby will accompany you. I will take King Dedede to the Mushroom Kingdom. I am sorry I cannot come, but I believe that we need to be separated for a while."

"Meta Knight…" mumbled Jigglypuff.

"Please do not be sad. I will come back. I promise you. For now, I want you to spend time with your friends and family. Do not worry about me. I am doing this for your sake. I do not want your friend and family to see me attack you again. I am afraid of that happening again. I will miss you Jigglypuff."

"I wanna take a tour of the Kanto region!" shouted Sword in excitement.

"I wanted go to the Hoenn region," said Blade.

Jigglypuff giggled. "Well, I live in the Sinnoh region. I can see if Dawn can get us to go around the Kanto or Hoenn region."

"Awesome!" shouted Sword.

"I understand Meta Knight. I will miss you too. Bye, bye." Jigglypuff walked out of the door, with Sword, Blade and Kirby following behind.

Meta Knight watched Jigglypuff and the others walk out into the airstrip. As soon as they entered the airport, Meta Knight turned around and walked back to the control tower to prepare for take-off.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it! ^^ Hehe…Jigglypuff reminds me of myself. Whenever I'm scared, I actually get better reflexes. I REALLY can't wait to start the next chapter! ^.^ I"m so getting into this fanfic. . Don't expect me to make promises though. xD


	6. Fierce Battle

**Author's Note**: OMFG! An actual quick update! It's a miracle of life! Woot! I hope you guys enjoy the story! I sure am! =D And a little warning…there is a scene which I find rather cute, but I don't know if some of you guys are gonna find it disturbing. It's not Meta x Jiggly xDD even though I would have loved to do that.

* * *

Chapter 6: Fierce Battle  
_Yoshi's Island_

The Halberd flew above the harsh land of Bowser's Kingdom. The ship landed in a large clearing close to the castle. King Dedede and Meta Knight exited the ship and walked toward Bowser's castle. King Dedede pushed Meta Knight aside and knocked on the door.

"Open the damn door Jr.!" shouted a voice from inside.

Bowser Jr. opened the door, saying some colorful words under his breath. He looked up and squealed in joy. "Meta Knight!"

"Good day Bowser Jr. It is nice to see you. How have you been?"

"Oh everythings been great! Things are a lot better with Yellow living around. She's a better babysitter than Kamek, even though she restricts us from doing certain things."

"I am sure she is doing it because she cares. Speaking of Yellow, I would like to speak with her. I have something important to tell her."

"Well…uh…she went with Mario and the others to Yoshi's Island to visit her family."

"I want to speak with her. Do you know where is Yoshi's Island?"

"Yep! I recently figured out a way to get there! Wait…that means I can come!? I wanna come!" shouted Bowser Jr., jumping up and down in excitement.

"Of course I will take you along. You should ask your father's permission first. I do not want to be held responsible for you being missing."

"Fine…" Bowser Jr. walked back inside.

"Wait for me you little brat!" shouted King Dedede as he ran into the castle. Meta Knight remained by the door, waiting for Bowser Jr. to return. He looked up at the sky and saw a skeleton bird fly over. The door burst open and Bowser Jr. came running out.

"My dad said he doesn't care, so let's go! We can take my Koopa clown car since I don't think you should take a giant ship to an island inhabited by creatures that rarely see technology."

"That is fine."

The Koopa clown car came flying out of the door. Bowser Jr. jumped on it and followed Meta Knight back to the Halberd.

---

Yellow looked around her room. It has been a few years since she had slept in the room, but everything remained the same. She sat on her bed and stroked the soft blanket which covered the bed. The bed's softness tempted her to rest her head on the pillow. She looked up at the ceiling, feeling like a little girl once again.

Vincent came into her view.

"Ack!" cried out Yellow.

"I didn't mean to scare you! I'm so sorry! I saw you coming in here and I wanted to follow," admitted Vincent.

"Oh…well that's alright. You can stay. As you can see, this is my room. It haven't changed one bit since I left. I guess my brother was afraid to mess it up or something."

Vincent sat on the side of the bed and looked at Yellow. "You don't live here?"

"No. I actually live with a friend. He is Bowser's youngest son and he used to live in the castle. They live in the Koopa Kingdom now and I decided to come with them. Bowser actually pays me to take care of his children."

"Oh…I thought you lived here," said Vincent, looking sad. "So that means, you won't be here for long?"

"I guess not. Why? Do you like me being here?" said Yellow.

"Yes…" said Vincent blushing. "You've been very nice to me."

"Well, I'm definitely not like my brother. He can't get over defeats, but you're also very nice. I don't know why my brother doesn't see that. You said you were only trying to defend yourself and I understand that, but apparently my brother doesn't."

"You're bed is really comfortable," said Vincent, lying down next to the yellow Yoshi who was sitting.

"You know my brother is going to kill you if he sees you in here. This is his house."

"I don't care about your brother. Let him beat the shit out of me. I rather let that happen than allow him to separate us. I wanna be with you."

"You would really do such thing?"

"Of course! That is because I think of you as more than just a friend…I think you're really pretty. I can't see how you're related to Yoshi," said Vincent, giving off a smirk.

Yellow blushed. "R-really?"

Vincent moved closer to Yellow and looked down at her. He smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lip's against the yellow yoshi's. Yellow closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasurable moment from the kiss. Vincent caressed her blushing cheeks. Yellow began to shiver from the first touch, but then it became relaxing. Suddenly, the memory of the cursed flashed into her mind. She kicked Vincent off her bed.

"That's enough! I c-can't do it! I don't want my curse to take effect. I will try to kill you if that happens!" warned Yellow.

"But did it happen?" questioned Vincent, getting on his feet. "You seemed to enjoy the kiss so much you only thought about the kiss. The curse couldn't take effect unless you thought about the curse. It's possible to control the curse to an extent."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You can control if you want, but if you stay close for a really long time then of course the curse will take effect because you eventually think about it. It's really hard to not think about the curse when you're with the one you love because you fear for them. You think being close to that person means that person is taking a risk for you and you don't want that person taking a risk."

"Really? How do you know about this?"

"Uh…I just know! I heard stories about the curse!" replied Vincent nervously.

"I guess you're right…we had been doing it for a while," said Yellow, thinking about what Vincent said to herself. She then looked at Vincent and smiled at him. "Why don't we go somewhere that is NOT my brother's house? Somewhere where we can be away from others?"

"Good idea!" Vincent jumped off her window.

Yellow walked out of her house, thinking about the moment she had with Vincent.

"Hehe…looks like someone's in love," said Pavo, giving off a smirk.

"Pavo!?" cried out Yellow. "H-how did you-"

"It was kinda obvious since I saw Vincent jump out of the window and you came out of your house looking as if you kissed a guy for the first time. Trust me, been there done that."

"Don't tell my brother!"

"I won't tell. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks!" Yellow ran behind her house and saw Vincent. She grabbed Vincent's hand and ran off into the jungle.

"Hey Pavo, have you seen my sister?" asked Yoshi as he walked by him.

"Oh she ran off on her own over there," said Pavo, pointing toward the direction where he saw Yellow run off with Vincent.

Yoshi sighed. "She'll come back eventually."

---

The Koopa clown car flew toward a large cliff where the castle of Yoshi's Island stood near. A secret entrance opened up and it flew inside. Once the Koopa clown car was parked, Meta Knight and Bowser Jr. jumped off. Meta Knight wrapped himself in his cape and looked around.

"I am very impressed Bowser Jr. This is some place you have," commented Meta Knight.

"Thanks. I made this place for my dad. We also park the Koopa cruiser in here, but it's nothing compared to your awesome ship!"

Meta Knight chuckled. "I do too have a secret place where I store the ship."

"How can you secretly hide that enormous ship?"

"I have my ways. It is a secret."

Bowser Jr. led Meta Knight through a door and exited out into the beach. They walk about a mile across the shoreline until they spotted the Great Fox parked near the shore.

"It seems that Fox and Falco came for a visit," said Meta Knight.

"Come on Meta Knight!" shouted Bowser Jr. He ran toward a small path which went straight into the jungle. Meta Knight followed behind.

They traveled through the dense jungle for what seemed like hours until they spotted an opening. Bowser Jr. smiled and ran ahead. Bowser Jr. emerged into the village and saw everyone gathered outside. Meta Knight walked up to Bowser Jr. and stood next to him.

"Meta Knight!?" exclaimed Link as soon as he spotted him.

"It's that Meta Knight!?" shouted Toony in surprise.

SD was standing by Yoshi and took a notice of the strange person. "Hmmm? Meta Knight?" he thought to himself.

"SD! Meet Meta Knight! He's a hell of a lot better swordsman than me and I don't say that to just everyone," said Link.

"Hello everyone, I hope you do not mind that I drop by for a visit," said Meta Knight to everyone.

"Hey guys!" greeted Bowser Jr.

"Where is Sirius?" asked Meta Knight.

"I thought her name was Yellow!" retorted Bowser Jr.

Yoshi sighed. "I don't know. She ran off somewhere."

SD looked at Bowser Jr. He had never seen the young koopa, but he has heard about Bowser having a son. He couldn't help but feel some sort of anger rise in him, but he kept it under control. He saw that the young koopa was caring as he soon saw.

"Do you know which way she ran off?" asked Bowser Jr.

"You're actually gonna try to find her? Good luck with that," said Yoshi. He pointed toward the direction, where Pavo pointed off at earlier.

"Hey Meta Knight! Guess what!?" exclaimed Falco. "Link and Toony got their asses beaten by a Yoshi!" He fell to the ground and burst into laughter.

"Yeah," sighed Link.

"And who is this Yoshi that defeated you?" questioned Meta Knight.

"It is I, mistaken them as a threat before, so it's my bad," said SD.

"You have defeated these two? That is very impressive. I never seen a Yoshi handle a sword," said Meta Knight, who even seemed to be impressed.

"Because Yoshis are so damn clumsy with one," snickered Falco.

"What was that about our kind?" SD said, glaring at Falco.

"Oh nothing!" replied Falco, nervously.

"Bower Jr., you should go ahead and look for Yellow. I want to see the Yoshi's sword fighting skill. It has been a while since I was in a sword fight," said Meta Knight.

"You're challenging SD to a sword fight!?" cried out Link in shock.

SD shifted his eyes back to Meta Knight. "A duel huh? Sure, I'm up for it."

"Let us begin." Meta Knight withdrew the Galaxia and swung his cape back.

Meta Knight spread his wings and flew toward SD with his sword held out. He swung the Galaxia as soon as he was near the Yoshi. SD quickly parried the blow and allowed Meta Knight to fly past time.

"He's fast! I better keep wits about me!" he thought.

Meta Knight turned around. He held the Galaxia in front of him and began to spin sideways like a drill, aiming for SD. SD quickly blocked the attack, causing sparks to fly from both swords.

"Is that all you got?" taunted the yoshi.

Meta Knight wrapped himself in cape and disappeared. He reappeared behind SD and slashed him. SD felt the sword slash his back and at once he answered back with a surprised slash of his own with his sword set ablaze. Meta Knight barely blocked the attack with his Galaxia. He quickly began to spin around with his sword held out sideway.

"No you don't!" called out SD, backflipping away from the attack. He sent and energy wave from his sword toward Meta Knight.

Meta Knight quickly flew up, dodging the attack. He dived down and slashed SD. The red Yoshi barely dodged the slash and landed one of his slash on Meta Knight. He then went for a second one. Meta Knight blocked the attack with his sword. He wrapped himself in his cape once again and disappeared. Meta Knight reappeared and swung his sword downward, sending a wave of energy toward SD.

"Whoa!" shouted SD, dodging the energy way. "Heh…it's been a while since I faced a strong warrior like you."

"You are powerful yourself," said Meta Knight. He took a step back and sent another energy wave toward SD.

The Yoshi sent an energy wave to counter the attack. He dashed behind it, toward Meta Knight and his energy wave. Meta Knight quickly disappeared and reappeared away from SD. He spread his wings and flew toward SD at nearly mach speed. He tried to land an uppercut, but SD saw the attack and managed to slash down at the same time. Both swords clashed and the two warriors were in a weapon lock. Sparks flew out of the swords.

"I'm not gonna lose!" said SD.

Meta Knight added more forced to his sword. "I see why Link has been defeated by you."

"Hey! I needed to use the bathroom!" retorted Link.

SD also added more force to his sword. "Yeah, now let's end this!"

"Ha!" SD broke the lock and jumped back, his sword covered in water energy. Meta Knight jumped back also. He ran toward SD, with his eyes glowing red. SD also ran toward Meta Knight. Before they were close to each other, they swung their sword at each other at the same time. A large explosion soon followed.

"Whoa…!" gasped Link.

Meta Knight and SD we both throw back from the impact. SD and Meta Knight crashed onto the ground, both swords landing next their owner.

"Uhg…that was some force," mumbled SD.

"It's a draw," said Fox.

Meta Knight slowly got up and grabbed his sword. "That was a good duel. I may as well consider you my best opponent."

"Yeah…ugh…" SD slowly stood up and recovered his sword on the ground. "Same to you Meta Knight."

"Wow! That was awesome! Meta Knight is my favorite Smasher now! And SD was just as awesome!" cried out Pavo.

"What the hell? I thought I was your favorite!?" shouted Falco.

SD sat on a rock. "Whew…now I know why Pure Hearts are strong."

"I see they have told you about me," said Meta Knight.

"Yeah, speaking of which, there is a cure to the curse, right Link?" said SD.

"Yeah! That's right! We went into some forbidden ruins and we found some stuff that gave clues to the cure to the curse. Can you believe Yoshi's ancestors knew about this?" said Link.

"Is that so? Interesting…" muttered Meta Knight.

"Apparently, the Pure Hearts and the curse is not a new thing to my ancestors," said Yoshi.

"And you said that you have found the information in the ruins?" asked Meta Knight. Yoshi nodded his head in response.

"I want to go to the ruins," said Meta Knight.

"We also found a book too," said SD, looking at Link and Toony.

"May I see the book?" asked Meta Knight.

"Which one of you two have it?" SD asked Link.

"I have it!" exclaimed Toony, waving the book. He walked up to Meta Knight and handed him the book.

"I will take the book and take a look at it later, but for now I would like to speak with Yellow and she still had not arrived," said Meta Knight.

"Does it look like I know where my sister ran off?!" shouted Yoshi.

---

Bowser Jr. walked through the jungle. He heard the sound of running water from a distance and began to follow the noise. He felt the warm air rushing through his body and the air only became warmer as he walked forward. He began to hear some disturbing noises. The young koopa jumped into the bush and looked at the hot spring.

His jaw dropped to the ground. He turned around and squealed to himself. "I should have gotten my camera. Yoshi is gonna flip if he sees what is happening." He turned back around and continued watching with interesting.

"This reminds me of the scene Yellow didn't want me and my siblings to watch," he said to himself. He snapped himself out. "What am I doing?"

Bowser Jr. jumped out of the bushes and starting singing. "Yellow and Vincent sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes lo-"

Vincent quickly let go of Yellow. He grabbed a rock and threw it at Bowser Jr.'s head, causing the young Koopa to fall to the ground. Bowser Jr. quickly got up and rubbed his head. "What the hell was that for!? Can't you be like any other Yoshi and throw an egg at me instead!?"

"What are doing here!? How did you get here!? 'shouted Yellow in utter surprised.

"I came to this island with Meta Knight. He wants to see you," said Bowser Jr. still rubbing his head to ease the pain. He glared at Vincent. "Geez, you throw hard! That really hurt!"

"That is what you get for disturbing me," said Vincent.

"Yellow, I bet you learned to make out from Jigglypuff!" shouted Bowser Jr.

"That's enough Bowser Jr. Just take me to Meta Knight," said Yellow, feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry Vincent, I have to go…but that was great."

---

SD was sitting on a log, trying to figure out how he could help out Yoshi, without Vincent knowing. "There has to be a way…that heart stone I found has to be the key," he thought.

"Hey guys!" greeted Bowser Jr., as he, Vincent and Yellow entered the village.

"Sister! Where have you been!?" scolded Yoshi as he ran up to Yellow and grabbed her hand.

Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes.

"Why hello there Yellow. Long time no see," greeted Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight!" squealed Yellow. She ran up to Meta Knight and gave him a quick hug. "I missed you! So how are you and Jigglypuff doing?"

"That is why I want to talk to you. It is about Jigglypuff and I."

"Hehe, are you having problems with your girlfriend?" teased Link. Meta Knight eye's glowed red and glared at Link. Link backed away in fear.

"You see, before I arrived at Jigglypuff's home planet, I attacked her. I gave into the curse. I wanted to kill her, but Sword and Blade grabbed me before it was too late," explained Meta Knight.

"You did!? B-But I thought you could endure the urge to kill her," said Yellow, who was in shock.

"The curse did that?" SD asked in shock. He remembered the words in the ruins. "'No matter what…' that's what those words said, it must be getting harder for them both!" he thought.

"If that happened to you…can that still happen to m-me?" questioned Yellow, fear growing in her voice.

"Yellow, please do not worry. Unlike you, I am always around Jigglypuff. I simply believe that I need some time away from here." He faced SD. "And yes, the curse did that."

"We get the urge to kill even the person we love most," said Yellow. "It's a scary thought."

"It does sound scary," said SD, looking at Meta Knight and Yellow. "We'll break this curse somehow, and you can count on my help!"

"Thank you very much. We truly appreciate your help," said Meta Knight.

"Happy to help Meta Knight!" exclaimed SD.

"Man, it's starting to get late. Are we gonna stay here?" asked Link.

"But aren't you used to sleeping everywhere?" asked SD.

"I know, but I still prefer having an actual bed. It's literally a pain in the butt."

"Guess so, and you had enough pain from out fight." SD chuckled a bit.

"Shut up," grumbled Link.

"Hey, you can stay in my old castle. No one lives there anymore and we still have the beds," said Bowser Jr. "

"That's not a bad idea," said Link.

"Then gather everyone. I will lead you to my old castle and I will show you around the rooms! It's been a long time since I went there. I grew up in that castle…"

"It's a slumber party!?" cried out Link.

"This is gonna be awesome!" shouted Toony.

SD remained silent. "Why am I worried about this?" he thought to himself.

Bowser Jr. burst through Cameo's door. "Hey guys! We're staying at my old place so you guys don't have to sleep on the ground."

"Why did you just burst through my door!?" roared Cameo.

"I don't care! I wanna go before it gets dark!" retorted Bowser Jr.

"You really have no manners. It's not even close to sunset and you're in a hurry? I don't see how my niece get along with you…"

"I DO have manners!"

"Then sit down and stay quiet. Mario and Luigi went out with the other Yoshis so they won't be back for a while," ordered Cameo.

"Damnit," grumbled Bowser Jr. He sat down on sofa. A roar of laughter was heard from the kitchen by Zelda and Princess Peach. Auri was in the room, but she made a soft giggle. Samus laughed occasionally. The young Koopa prince was bored out of his mind. He looked around the room and spotted a sword very similar to that of SD's.

"Oh that's my sword," said Cameo, not making a big deal out of it.

"YOU HAVE A SWORD!? You don't look like you can use a sword. To me you're just a boring old chieftain…"

"Thanks," said sarcastically Cameo.

"Are you good with it?"

"I don't know…I haven't used it for years. I stopped using it ever since my son Pavo was born. I guess I was pretty good during my younger days when I traveled…"

"You traveled?"

"Yes I have. I traveled with SD and Auri, whom you have seen. We also had another friend, Yuki who lives around here. We were great fighters, well Auri was more of a healer. I met her during my travels. I fell in love with her. She was such a sweet beautiful yoshi. I loved to be with her. I would take her out to places. I loved to hold her hand and kiss her and-"

"Can you continue on with the story instead of describing your current wife!?" interrupted Bowser Jr.

"Oh sorry about that…SD was a great friend of mine. We entered tournament together and I got first place. That is what the trophy on top of the television was." Bowser Jr. took a notice of the trophy on top of the television.

"No one is gonna notice that! People are gonna pay more attention to the tv!" interrupted Bowser Jr.

"We eventually came back, I married Auri and SD went on with his own life," continued Cameo. "I became chieftain not too long ago when my dad retired."

"Did you fight any villains with that sword!?"

"Well…uh…yeah…"

"Cool!"

"I'm back!" hollered Mario. He walked through the door which was opened. Luigi followed behind, carrying a bucket full of fishes.

"You went fishing?" asked Cameo.

"Mario did not catch any fish," said FLUDD.

"Yes I did!" retorted Mario.

"You call that little shrimp a fish?"

"It was still something!"

"At least Luigi caught a crab. Those other Yoshis caught 20 fishes."

"Mario! Luigi! We're gonna stay at my old place!" shouted Bowser Jr.

"Really? Well, since Bowser and the others don't live there anymore, I guess it's alright. What do you say Luigi?" said Mario.

"Meta Knight wants to explore the ruins tomorrow, so I think we should stay."

"I guess that's fine," said Luigi.

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and that moment between Yellow and Vincent. Sorry folks, I'm also a fan of yoshi fluff and if you got a problem with that…well then…it's your problem. xDD Anyways, yay for quick updates! =D

Oh yeah and here's Julie with the last words!

Julie: Are Yellow and Vincent an official item?! Will the curse take over Yellow when she kisses him again?! Stay tune for the next chapter: "Secrets of the Ruins" of Curse's Final End!!


	7. New Discovery

Well…I jumped to conclusions. The chapter will be called something else…so I plan to edit the last chapter a bit. xD Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the story! ^^

* * *

Chapter 7: A New Discovery  
_Yoshi's Island_

Yoshi was sitting down by the lake shore, staring at the water reflecting his own image. He heard someone's call, but he ignored it. He was too overwhelmed in thoughts to notice anything. SD walked up to Yoshi and sat next to him.

"Yoshi? You okay?" He asked with concern.

Yoshi sighed. "I'm just worried about my sister. She's going out with that Vincent and I don't trust him one bit…" he sadly replied. He looked at his reflection once again and clenched his fist. "I don't want my sister being around that jerk! I can't stand him! He might do something to her!"

"Yoshi, calm down! Worrying isn't going to help us. We need more help on our side," said SD. "Besides, my own son worries like that sometimes."

"I don't want anything to happen to her. She's my only sister. I care about her," said Yoshi, his voice nearly breaking.

"I promise that I would help Yellow. I'll keep my word, Yoshi," said SD.

"You're gonna help my sister? Thanks, I don't want Vincent near her."

"Hey, it's the least I can do for you Yoshi and it's really the only way I can make it up to your mother," said SD sadly.

"Thanks, I wanna go back to the village," said Yoshi.

"Alright, but before we go, take this." SD handed Yoshi the heart stone that he kept to himself. "I found this in the ruins and I want you to hold it, ok?"

"Really? I'll hold onto it! Thanks!"

"Alright, but don't tell anyone about it, in case Vincent heard of it. Come on. Let's go Yoshi!" SD stood up and began to walk back to the village.

"I won't!" Yoshi stood up and followed SD behind.

They walked back to the village and saw the group of Smashers gathered in front of Cameo's house. Bowser Jr. stood in front of the crowd waiting.

"Wow…Jr.'s quick," said SD to Yoshi. "He wanted everyone together to stay the night at the castle, but I'm a little worried about it…"

"It's just a castle! There's nothing to worry!" shouted Bowser Jr.

"Yeah…but it's what happened in that castle years ago I'm remembering. I'll tell you about it later," said SD as he and Yoshi joined the group.

"Follow me!" ordered Bowser Jr.

---

King Dedede, Ganondorf, and Bowser were seated around a small table. Paper were scattered across the table. Bowser balled up another paper and tossed it aside. He slammed his fist on the table.

"Damnit, still no ideas!?" roared the Koopa King.

"What can we do? We are powerless against the Smashers!" complained Ganondorf, trying to get the thoughts of their last defeat out of his mind.

Suddenly, Roy and Morton came crashing through the door. The other Koopalings peeked through the door, watching the two fighting Koopalings trying to pull the remote control off each other's hand. Bowser turned toward Roy and Morton and glared at them.

Roy and Morton looked up and froze. Both Koopalings dropped the remote control as soon as they caught eye at Bowser's death glare.

"It was his fault!" immediately shouted Roy, pointing at Morton.

"I was asking for the remote, but he didn't give it to me!" retorted Roy.

"I was using it!"

"But no one wanted to watch that show!"

"There was nothing else good on!"

"That's enough kids!" roared Bowser.

The two Koopalings stood silent. The other Koopalings who were standing by the door began to walk away, hoping to avoid anymore wrath from Bowser. Roy snatched the remote control and ran out of the room.

"Get back here!" shouted Morton. He began to run after Roy.

"Before we had that interruption, if we want to be more powerful than the Smashers, then we need to find a way to become stronger. That has always been the problem. Last time we tried going after the Pure Heart, but that was a fail. Tabuu is gone…we have no one powerful on our side," said Bowser.

"What about your s-" said King Dedede before being shot with a glare from Bowser.

"I highly doubt there is a third Chaos Heart," muttered Ganondorf.

"I think it's time that we start advertising again," said Bowser.

"Not that again! We found NO ONE that way! Do you really think that a super powerful villain will just call your house and ask to help defeat the Smashers!?" complained Ganondorf.

"It's possible…"

Ganondorf facepalmed. "You are completely missing the logic here."

"Look! We're desperate! We need to find more villains so we can outnumber the Smashers! Most of the time we lose because of our short numbers!"

"Alright, we'll start doing the advertising…it's not like I'm desperate myself anyways."

"I'm glad you finally understand."

"I will order my Waddle Dees to start making the advertisements," said King Dedede.

"I'll see if I can get my kids to help in some way. They need something to do besides watching television all day. Ever since Yellow left, they've gotten crazier and more bored," Bowser sighed.

Bowser stood up from his seat and walked out the door. He climbed down the staircase and entered the television room, where the seven koopalings gathered. Their eyes were glued to the television, unaware of Bowser's existence until he turned off the television.

"What the hell was that for!?" shouted Roy.

"I have a job for you kids. I'm tired of seeing your asses stuck on the sofa all day. You will help me make posters to advertise the villains. You got that!?" ordered Bowser.

"We didn't finish watching the movie," whined Wendy.

"I don't give a damn! Now get to work!"

All of the Koopalings stood up, grumbling to themselves. They walked out of the room and climbed the stairs to their room. Bowser crossed his arms and watched them until all of the Koopalings had disappeared. He looked at the television and grabbed the remote control.

"What are you doing Bowser?" asked Ganondorf suspiciously.

"I just took it away from the kids," replied Bowser nervously.

"Let's see what's on."

Ganondorf and Bowser sat on the sofa. Bowser turned on the television and began to watch the movie that the Koopalings were watching earlier. King Dedede entered the room and joined them.

---

All of the Smashers gathered by the entrance to Bowser's castle. Bowser Jr. walked through the crowd and took out a pair of golden keys. He placed a key in the hole and turned it. The young Koopa took a step back and tackled the door open. He kept the door open and allowed the others to enter the castle.

As soon as they entered the castle, the Smashers began to look around in awe, except for Mario, Luigi and Peach for obvious reasons. Bowser Jr. stood in front of the Smashers. "I know it's impressive, but the one at the Koopa Kingdom is much better. The rooms are upstairs. I hope no one fights for it like at Zelda's castle a few years back. I really don't want a mess here."

"Don't worry Jr.! The castle is going to be fine!" assured Link.

"Speak for yourself…." SD muttered to himself, making sure that no one had heard.

"Go pick your rooms! DO NOT enter the 5th floor. My room and my dad's room are there!" ordered Bowser Jr, pointing toward the staircase.

Link pulled Toony away from the crowd and dragged him to a hidden corner. "Toony, this is a perfect chance to pull a prank on SD. Did you not see the look on his face when we entered the castle?"

"A prank? As in, we're gonna work together? Okay fine…so you have any idea for a prank?" questioned Toony.

"No…let's go ask Bowser Jr. He's good at these kinds of stuff," whispered Link.

"Alright!"

"Yoshi, alright if I share a room with you?" asked SD, not wanting to be alone in the castle.

"Of course you can share a room with me, SD!" exclaimed Yoshi.

"Thanks Yoshi," said SD, feeling relieved.

"Hey Yellow! You wanna sleep in my room? It's still the room with the balcony and I know how much you love to watch the sunset! We can stay up watching movies and do other stuff," said Bowser Jr., excitedly.

"I thought you wanted to be with me!" complained Vincent.

"Why would she want to stay with you!? I'm MUCH better than you!" taunted Bowser Jr. "Besides, I am her best friend and we have fun together!"

"Why would she want to stay with a stupid little kid like you! Yellow wants to be with me!" said Vincent in a much harsher tone.

"Sister! You're NOT sleeping with Vincent! You're going with Bowser Jr.!" shouted Yoshi.

Yellow sighed. "Fine, I'm staying with Jr." She faced Bowser Jr. and smiled at him. "Let's go." She walked up the stairs with Bowser Jr. following behind. Yoshi sighed a relief once the two were out of sight.

Link and Toony raced up the stairs. Everyone else followed behind at their own pace toward the room of their choice.

For the rest of the day, everyone remained in their room, unpacking their stuff and organizing their room until nightfall. The castle stood quiet, except for the waves rolling onto the beach from a distance and the occasional gust of wind blowing through the open windows at the end of every hallway.

Everyone was asleep, except for the two Yoshis sharing a room.

"Do you think we should tell Meta Knight about all this?" asked SD.

"I think we should…he is the understanding type unlike the others," said Yoshi. "Let's go wake him up! Everyone else should be asleep by now."

"Yeah, but we better watch out for Vincent, can't let him know," said SD, getting out of bed. "Eh…where is his room?"

"I know where it is! Follow me, but quietly," said Yoshi.

Yoshi opened the door and looked both ways before going out into the hallway. The hallway was dimly lit and a cold wind blew across from a open window. They went down the stairs, but they heard footsteps.

"Someone's else's about?" asked SD.

"Try not to wake up anyone," whispered Link as he and Toony tip-toed across the hallway.

"Where do we hide!?" SD asked in panic.

"Let's see…hide behind the stairs!" said Yoshi in a loud whisper. He and SD quickly hid behind the stairs. They soon saw Toony and Link walking by them.

"Alright, do you remember where Bowser Jr.'s room is?" asked Link, as he and Toony walked up to the stairs.

"He said something about being on the 5th floor. You're lucky I was paying attention," said Toony.

"We need to get back at SD for beating us! I've never felt so embarrassed in my whole life! He's gonna pay for mocking me! It's OUR turn to mock him!" exclaimed Link.

"Link keep your voice down, someone can hear us," whispered Toony.

"Oh sorry…" whispered Link.

"Too late for that…" mumbled SD.

"Well, we're really not gonna do the prank ourselves, remember we're getting Bowser Jr.'s help?" Toony said.

"Knowing that kid, he's one of the best prankers out there," reminded Link.

"Hehe…looks like they're still mad at you," whispered Yoshi, slightly amused.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna let them prank me in this sort of place, besides, you can beat them both easily too, Yoshi. Let's follow them before seeing Meta Knight," said SD.

"Alright," whispered Yoshi.

"Let's go!" said SD. He and Yoshi began to follow Link and Toony up the stairs.

Link and Toony quickly climbed the stairs. The yoshis quietly followed them behind. The two Hylians walked out into the hallway and knocked on Bowser Jr.'s room. The Yoshis remained behind and watched from a distance.

"Psst! Jr.! It's us, Link and Toony!" said Link, knocking on the door.

Yellow and Bowser Jr. were watching a horror movie when they heard the door knock. Bowser Jr. lowered the volume and heard that it was Link and Toony. He pressed pause and opened the door for the two swordsmen.

"Are you ready to do the prank?" asked Toony.

"You already have a prank in mind?" asked Bowser Jr.

"No," admitted Link. "That is why we came to you."

"Alright come in. Yellow and I are only watching a movie." Bowser Jr. moved out of the way to allow Link and Toony to enter the room. He closed the door shut.

"Come on SD!" said Yoshi, across the hallway.

SD nodded and followed Yoshi to the door.

"Alright, so you wanna scare SD, eh? My dad happens to have a torture room in the basement. You can give him a good scare right there! We just gotta lead him into that room and I think I know how," said Bowser Jr. facing the yellow Yoshi watching the movie.

Yellow looked at Bowser Jr. "What?"

SD remained silent. He held both a look of shock and anger in his face. His eyes also changed in appearance.

"You heard me, Yellow! We're gonna use you as bait! You're gonna pretend to run away and I will pretend to be looking all over for you!" said Bowser Jr. "He will try to help me look for her. You guys can then lead him into the torture room."

"Uh, what's wrong SD?" asked Yoshi concerned.

SD shook his head quickly. His eyes appeared normal. "Before, I had a few run ins with Kamek and some of those times ended in those rooms…"

"Wait, y-you were tortured?" asked Yoshi in shock.

"Yeah, your uncle saved me at one time, which was after he and I first met," said SD to Yoshi.

"Wow, so should we stop the prank or something?"

"No, we'll just head for Meta Knight's room, we need to talk with him."

Yoshi lead SD back downstairs to Meta Knight's rooms, which stood at the end of the hallway. He knocked on the door. Meta Knight was looking out at the window, with his cape wrapped around his body, when he heard the knock on the door. He walked up to the door and opened it. "What is it that you want?"

"We want to talk to you about something, can we come in?" asked Yoshi.

"Sure," Meta Knight moved out of the way to allow SD and Yoshi to enter the room. Meta Knight locked the door and closed the window. They gathered around the table.

"Thanks Meta Knight, it's about the black Yoshi, Vincent," said SD.

"What about him?" asked Meta Knight.

"When I went to the ruins with Link and Toony, I was separated from those two. We went our own ways to explore, but along the way I encountered Vincent and he just attacked me without a reason! He said he wanted me dead!" explained Yoshi.

Meta Knight looked at Yoshi, his eyes turning green.

"And then later I arrived with Link and Toony," added SD, "Where Vincent said he was only fighting self-defense, but there's something about him that I can't trust. Plus, there's something about his name that bothers me."

"Then as I was walking back to the village from the lake, Vincent came up to me and pinned me down! He said that he will not allow me to cure my sister's curse! He said if I say anything about him he will wipe my entire generation off the face of the universe! He will kill everyone within my bloodline. The scary thing is that I believe that he is capable of doing that," added Yoshi.

"I overheard the whole thing without him knowing," said SD.

"I believe you two. Why do you not convince the others about Vincent's doing?" asked Meta Knight.

"Because no one is gonna believe us, they believe Vincent's words," said Yoshi.

"Even Yellow…" added SD.

"This is not good. Instead of remaining silent, it is best if you take some action, before it is too late," said Meta Knight.

"How!?" cried out Yoshi. "I can't say anything! Vincent is gonna get me!"

"Yoshi? You still have the stone I gave you?" asked SD.

"Yes I do," said Yoshi. He took out the stone and held it in the air, showing it to Meta Knight.

"What is it?" asked Meta Knight, looking at the stoned heart.

"Something I found in the ruins…there was writing about it that we told you about. I think it's the key to freeing you and Yellow from the curse," said SD, before noticing something. "Yoshi, did you wash that stone? It looks brighter."

"It does!?" exclaimed Yoshi in surprise.

"I never did that when I had it," SD said before remembering the words in the ruins again. "The cure to the curse lies within the heart. Once the one with the Pure Heart can use it to cure the other Pure Heart from the curse," he said out loud.

"But Yellow and I are both cursed. I do not see how it is possible," said Meta Knight.

"Yeah…Yoshi, the stone was darker before I gave it to you, right?" asked SD.

"Yeah," replied Yoshi.

"And now the stone's brighter. Something it did awhile AFTER I gave it to you," said SD, with growing suspicions.

"What is that supposed to mean?" nervously asked Yoshi.

"Is it possible?" gasped Meta Knight.

"I believe so…Yoshi, I think you're the other Pure Heart," said SD.

"W-what? H-how's that possible?" gasped Yoshi.

"Think about it, Sirius, your mother, was a Pure Heart. She had you and Yellow, and Yellow's Pure Heart too. In that sense, you're one too. Why else is the stone brighter in your hand?" said SD.

"I agree. You have inherited the Pure Heart as well," added Meta Knight.

"But if I'm a Pure Heart, the villains w-will go after me!" said Yoshi, fear growing in his voice.

"Then it must be kept secret until necessary."

"Yeah, plus you haven't felt the power that Meta Knight and Yellow have. I'm guessing it's only starting to awaken now if the stone's brighter," added SD.

"So, I'm powerful. Wow, I never knew I would be the one, so that means I can cure the curse!" exclaimed Yoshi happily.

---

Yellow ran downstairs to the main floor, giggling. She ran through the hallway and entered the kitchen. She ran into a closet and stayed there. She continued to giggle, unable to hold it back.

"Hello," greeted Vincent.

Yellow jumped up and opened the closet. Vincent! Don't scare me like that! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I can't come and see you? Hey Yellow, I noticed that your brother is a bit overprotective, don't you hate that?"

"I kinda do, but I already have my independence. I don't live with my brother anymore. I actually work for Bowser. I don't have to worry about him much anymore."

"Yeah, but your brother won't let me be with you and I love you…"

"Y-you do?" asked Yellow surprised.

"Can you please run away with me? I wanna be with you. I don't want your brother trying to separate us. You've been so kind to me. We can go away now since everyone is asleep."

"I don't know. I don't want to leave Bowser Jr. I take care of his siblings, then again, I l-love you too…I'll run away with you!"

Vincent immediately took her hand and ran out of the kitchen and out of the castle.

* * *

So yeah, Link's prank is a fail. Instead of _pretending_ to run away, Yellow _actually_ ran away. xD Poor Link and his fail...he'll have his day...someday...I hope you enjoyed that little moment with the Koopalings. I've been playing New Super Mario Bros Wii and I'm REALLY loving them. :3 I had always liked Bowser Jr. xDD So yeah...cliffhanger, deal with it! xD

Julie: Cliffhanger! Will the Smashers find out Vincent's dark secret?! How will they react when they found out Yoshi's a pure heart as well?! Will Yellow and Vincent really run away to spend the rest of their lives together?! Find out next time on the next chapter: "Secrets of the Ruins" on Curses Final END!!!!

Me: I PROMISE the next chapter will be called that! DX


	8. Secrets of the Ruins

**Author's Note:** Alright! I admit, this is the chapter that I have been waiting to write. After this chapter, I will resume my normal updating cycles since I haven't updated my other fanfics. I hope you guys enjoy the story! I think I will rewrite the last chapter since it was actually rushed. I actually took my time on this one. =D I'm trying to do some foreshadowing in the beginning…but it's really hard to catch. I add certain descriptions because of its symbolism…Yeah, AP Literature is finally showing in my writing. xDD

* * *

Chapter 8: Secrets of the Ruins  
_Yoshi's Island_

The dark hallways stood eerily quiet. The winds ceased movement and the waves came to a standstill. Bowser Jr. stepped into the hallway and glanced at both directions. The footstep echoed across the hallway. The young Koopa remained frozen still, hoping that it was not heard. After another moment of silence, Bowser Jr. walked through the hallway and entered the kitchen.

"Yellow?" whispered the young Koopa as he began to walk around in search of the yellow yoshi.

There was no response.

"Yellow?" called out Bowser Jr. once again.

The eerie silence haunted the young Koopa, but he continued to walk. He was used to the ominous environment of the castle, which was what his father had intended, but his feet were slightly tremulous and he crossed his arms after he began to feel cold.

"S-stupid Link and s-stupid plan," said Bowser Jr., shivering more from fear than the cold.

Bowser Jr. walked up to a window only to see that it was closed. He looked out at the window and saw two figures run into the jungle. Bowser Jr. opened the window and leaned over.

"What the hell!?" shouted Bowser Jr. as soon as he saw that the two figures were Yellow and Vincent through the moonlight. "Damn you Vincent!" he shouted once again, shaking his fist in the air.

Bowser Jr. immediately ran out of the kitchen. He quickly climbed up the stairs and ran through the hallway until he crashed into Link.

"Watch where you're going!" shouted Link.

"Link! Shut the hell up! I'm trying to get some damn sleep!" shouted Falco from his bedroom.

"Link! Yellow ran away!" shouted Bowser Jr.

"Isn't that a part of your plan…oh, I see what you're doing," said Link giving off a smirk as if he knew what Bowser Jr. was up too. "Yes, Yellow did run away," he added in a terrible acting voice.

"I'm being serious! I saw her run away with Vincent!"

"Yes, I realize that. I'm trying my best to find her. I think we're gonna need some _help_," said Link, stressing on the word 'help.'

"Damn you Link! She ran away for real! This is not a part of the stupid plan!"

"Oh…trying to add less suspicion? Smart move," whispered Link.

"This is for real! Forget about the stupid plan! We need to get Yellow!"

"Alright, we'll help you get Yellow, but I think we need someone like _SD _to help us find her," said Link, still thinking that Yellow's run away was a part of the prank.

Bowser Jr. facepalmed. "You're no help. I'll have to get her myself." He turned around ran upstairs toward his room.

"You gotta give him some credit, he's a good actor," said Link.

"Uh…Link, don't you think Bowser Jr. was being serious? He seemed really concerned," said Toony.

"That's the point Toony! He's trying to be very convincing so SD doesn't know about our plan. You see, he even had you for a sec, but I knew what he was up too. I'm too smart," he said, giving off another smirk.

---

SD glanced at the window. The dark clouds covered the once star-lit sky except for the moonlight which stabbed through a tiny opening and shone over the cove where the forbidden ruins remained hidden.

"Anything yet guys?" asked SD to Yoshi and Meta Knight who were busy reading the book that was found in the forbidden ruins.

"There is something about the diamond Yoshi near the entrance to the cavern," said Yoshi, scanning the pages of the book with Meta Knight by his side.

"Diamond Yoshi…the statue in the ruins?" asked SD.

"Yeah, it said it is supposed to hold the power of the curse."

"Yellow is running away!" shouted SD all of a sudden. Meta Knight and Yoshi rushed to SD and looked out at the window. They saw that Vincent was holding Yellow's hand and they were heading straight towards the dock.

"Damn you Vincent!" shouted Yoshi.

SD grabbed a rope and jumped out of the window. Yoshi quickly followed behind. Meta Knight spread his wings and flew out of the window. The three began to chase down the runaways.

Yellow and Vincent emerged out of the jungle and into the beach. They ran up to the dock and dived into the water. SD took sight of them and followed them to the dock with Yoshi and Meta Knight following behind. They dived into the water and followed the runaways to the entrance to the forbidden ruins.

Bowser Jr. stopped at the dock and dived into the water, heading toward the dark opening.

Yellow and Vincent emerged out of the water and ran into one of the hallway at the opposite side of where the diamond yoshi stood. Vincent pulled Yellow into a secret passage. They emerged into a small room. Yellow sat down by the wall, tired from running.

"Are you okay?" asked Vincent.

"Yeah…" said Yellow, breathing heavily. "I'm just really tired."

"I think we can stay here for a bit. This is one of the secret passages that I know. I doubt they'll find us here," said Vincent.

"Are you sure? I still think you should go check in case they really followed us. You can't underestimate them. I'm sure they'll do what they can to find me," said Yellow, with a nervous voice.

"Fine, I'll go check," sighed Vincent. He smiled at Yellow and kissed her cheeks before walking out of the hidden room. Yellow sighed happily. She leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling, daydreaming. Her elbow pressed against the wall, causing one of the blocks to sink in.

Suddenly, Yellow fell into a hole that was activated by the block. She screamed. Vincent quickly turned around and ran back to the room, but Yellow was nowhere in sight. He stomped on the ground angrily. "No! This can't happen! Damnit!"

Vincent turned around and walked back into the main hallway. "She must have fallen into a trap…she must be around. I have to get her first."

---

SD, Yoshi, and Meta Knight jumped out of the water. Meta Knight adjusted his mask and squeezed the water out of his cape before following the two Yoshis to the hallway. They stopped where the hallway begins to diverge.

"Which way did they go?" asked Yoshi.

"Don't know…" said SD. He looked at the statue that was on one side of the hallway. "There's the statue, but we'll check it later. We need to find Yellow!"

"Let's go that way!" said Yoshi, pointing to the opposite direction of the diamond statue. "That is the way I went when I came here before. I think Vincent will most likely go there." Yoshi ran toward that direction. SD looked at Meta Knight and nodded before following Yoshi.

"You should be careful Yoshi," warned Meta Knight.

"What? Nothing happened, except that I was attacked by Vincent! I want to see that guy anyways!" exclaimed Yoshi.

"Just watch where you step Yoshi! You're the only one who can help Meta Knight and Yellow with the curse!" shouted SD, catching up with Yoshi.

"Fine…" sighed Yoshi. His pace slowed down. He continued to walk ahead until he spotted a secret passage. "Hey! I remember that spot! Let's go check it out!"

"Alright," said SD, following Yoshi.

Yoshi entered the secret passage way and emerged into a small room. "I remember when I came here. I had a feeling that there was something in here. I don't know why. It's just a weird to see an empty room."

"Really?" asked SD. He started to look around the room.

Yoshi and Meta Knight also joined in the search. They looked in all direction, but they saw nothing but the stoned wall. Yoshi quickly grew frusterated. "Okay! This is getting stupid! Let's get out and continue finding my sister! I wanna get Vincent!" Yoshi kicked the wall. A brick sunk into the wall and a click was heard.

"Yoshi? What did you do?" asked SD worried.

"I don't know," said Yoshi before he fell into a hole.

"What the...whoa!" cried out SD before falling into the hole as well.

Meta Knight spread his wings and dived into the hole. "I cannot leave you!"

Bowser Jr., who was walking nearby the secret passage heard Meta Knight's shout. He spotted the secret passage and entered the small room. He spotted the hole and looked down. "I might as well do this," he said before jumping in.

Yoshi landed hard on the ground. "Ow…"

SD landed on top of him. "Ouf! That hurt…"

Meta Knight spread his wings and gently landed on the ground. "Are you two okay?"

"I think so…agh!" said SD as Bowser Jr. landed on him and Yoshi.

Meta Knight crossed his arms glared at Bowser Jr. "What are you doing in a dangerous place like this? Were you following us?"

"Hey! I was going after Yellow until I saw you guys! I care about her just as much as you guys…probably even more!" retorted Bowser Jr.

"That's great, but could you get off us?" asked SD, winded.

"Sorry," Bowser Jr. jumped of f the two Yoshis. SD stood up and helped Yoshi up.

"Thanks," said Yoshi.

"You're welcome, but now where are we?" said SD as he looked around the room.

"Guys!?" cried out Yellow and surprise.

"Yellow!?" shouted Bowser Jr. He spotted Yellow up ahead and ran straight toward her.

"Yellow!? You're alright!" SD called out.

Yoshi ran up to Yellow and grabbed her wrist tightly. "Sister! What the hell were you doing!? You ran away with Vincent! Have you gone nuts!? Don't you DARE do that ever again!"

Yellow lowered her heard. "I'm sorry brother. It's just that I l-love Vincent and I wanted to be with him. I knew you wouldn't allow me to be with him so he offered me to run away with him," she admitted. Tears began to form onto her eyes.

"Vincent? Why does that name ring a bell?" said SD out loud.

"Please don't do that again sister! I was worried sick!" cried out Yoshi. He began to sob. "I was so scared to lose you. I made a promise to my mother that I would take care of you!"

"Are you finally remembering the name?" asked Meta Knight to SD.

"Yeah," said SD before going over to Yoshi and Yellow. "Yoshi, Yellow, I'm sure things would have been better if I had stayed longer back then and had been able to help your mother, then maybe things would have been happier for you two." SD looked up from where they fell. "Sirius…why did you have to die…?"

"_Please don't cry my children…I've seen enough misery after my death_," said voice.

"What was that?" asked Yellow nervously.

SD grew shocked as soon as he heard the voice.

"Don't _you remember me Yoshi? You don't recognize my voice_?" said the voice.

"That voice…can it be?" gasped SD, still in shock.

"M-mom...?" gasped Yoshi.

"Sirius?" gasped SD.

"_Yes it's me! Sirius! I missed you so much Yoshi! You've grown so much. Is that my daughter? I never got a chance to see you, but you've grown a lot as well. I can't believe it!"_

"H-how's this possible?" gasped Yoshi.

"Sirius please! Show yourself!" called out SD.

"_Alright_." A white, transparent figure of a Yoshi appeared in front of everyone. She gracefully took a step forward and gazed at everyone with her pupil less eyes. Her true colors were barely shown through the slight variation of the white color. She stood on the solid ground.

"Sirius, it's really you. It's been so long," said SD looking down in shame.

"_Why are you feeling shameful_?" asked Sirius.

"Sirius, if I haven't been so eager to start a new life with Yuki and Alex, we could of stayed longer and I could of helped you before, but because I didn't, Yoshi and Yellow don't have their mother," he said in a guilty tone of voice.

"_Oh SD! It's not your fault! I've died because I was mean to! Please don't blame my death on you! I've already seen Shino outraged! I can't get over it!"_

"Mom…dad's fine," muttered Yellow.

Sirius sighed. "_No he's not. He still dreams about me every night. He can't get over my death. I can't see him when he dreams because of the nightmares of my death._"

"That's awful and I know Cameo feels just as awful about you. If only they could see you again, Sirius," said SD.

"_Well, I can only appear in these ruins. That is what I was told. I do wish I can see them, just to tell them that I'm fine and to move on with their life. I don't want them to constantly mourn my death. It makes them and I, feel miserable_."

"I see…wait told?"

"_Do you think it's easy trying to get back to the mortal world when I'm already dead? I was allowed by the gods. This is their temple."_

"A God's temple? Then do they…Sirius, what do you know about the Pure Heart and the curse?" asked SD, looking at the others.

"Yes! We would like to know more about the curse! Your daughter and I are affected by the curse," added Meta Knight.

"_Well, a Pure Heart is something that you're born with. There is nothing much else to say about it, but the curse is an entirely different story. There is a cure ,but it's very difficult because the curse is a really powerful spell. Only someone powerful can place the curse, like a Chaos Heart. Only someone just as powerful can cure the curse, like a Pure Heart. The curse is merely a weapon used against the Pure Heart_," explained Sirius.

"Well, we figured out something about the cure already, right Yoshi?" SD said to Yoshi.

"Yeah! We found this!" Yoshi took out the stoned heart, which was now pure white. "Whoa…what happened to the stone?" said Yoshi, noticing the change.

"It's pure white now," said SD in shock.

"_You're a Pure Heart too? I didn't know it was possible. I thought it can only be inherited once and you showed no sign of power. Yoshi, please be careful! Don't use the power in public very often. You don't want to be cursed like your sister_," warned Sirius.

"I have a chance of getting cursed!?" cried out Yoshi.

"_If any of the villains find out, then it maybe so. That is why I said to not use it on public. I know you like to show off." _

"More reason to be careful, if Yoshi gets cursed, we won't be able to cure Yellow and Meta Knight…and just don't trust Vincent. That name is so damn bugging me," said SD.

"Why don't you trust Vincent? He's a nice guy…I'm in love with him," said Yellow.

"Did you just say, Vincent?" asked Sirius sternly.

"Yeah! My sister practically ran away with that jerk! He's trying to do something to her! Mom? You know something about him?" asked Yoshi.

"Sirius, that name. We met someone with it before, haven't we? My memory isn't that good," said SD, trying to force the memory into his head.

"_I know his father. I was supposed to marry him. It was an arranged marriage, but the marriage was actually a secret plot to take over my village, but they were also after me, the Pure Heart. Now do you remember?"_

"Ugh…"SD held his head. "Yes…I'm starting to remember now. There was also a threat that could of killed you and Cameo if you didn't come along, but somehow we managed to find out and stop it. I remember now! But I didn't know he had a son! And at that time we didn't know you were a Pure Heart."

"Yeah…" mumbled Sirius.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Meta Knight.

"_I think it's about time I tell the truth. I have a secret that I kept even after I died, but I think you should know, especially my daughter. __Not long before my arrange marriage, I was angry with my dad about the marriage and so I ran away from home. I went deep into the jungle, but I was found by Vincent. He kidnapped me to his village_."

"What!?" SD said in shock.

"_He took me to his house and…and…" _Sirius lowered her head and sobbed. "_I was raped…" _She looked at Yellow. "_You see my daughter, the Vincent that you're going out with is your half-brother_."

Yellow collapsed. "I was making-out with my own brother!?" she shouted in utter shock.

"You were what!?" roared Yoshi.

Bowser Jr. fell to the ground and burst into laughter. "Oh that's priceless! She was making out with her own brother!"

"Yoshi calm down! She didn't know and she doesn't know what happened to you near the lake," said SD.

"I told her to stay away from Vincent! But does she listen to me!? NO! Now look what happened!" angrily shouted Yoshi.

Bowser Jr. walked up to Yellow and kneeled next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked with only a slight concern. He still held a smile on his face.

"_Bowser Jr_.," said Sirius. Bowser Jr. looked up. _"I just want to thank you for being there for my daughter. You really care about her. You remind me of myself when I was younger, teasing others, fighting against others, and pretending to not care. Can you continue to take care of her please? Even though she has her brother, you are with her much more often. I trust you…"_

"Uh…okay," said Bowser Jr.

"_Can you do me some favors? Tell Shino and my brother that I love them and that I will always watch over them. Tell them that seeing them morn my death only makes me feel worse. I want them to move on. Also, cure my daughter's curse_."

"Okay…" mumbled Yoshi.

"Sirius, what does Yoshi need to do in order to remove the curse for good? Asked SD.

"_Simple, use a spell. It should be in the book you guys found_," said Sirius.

"Hey, that doesn't sound too bad. It's better than the other one in which you have to transfer the curse. Remember Meta Knight?" said Bowser Jr. giving off a smirk.

"I do not wish to remind myself," said Meta Knight.

"One thing however, how do we get out off here?" asked SD.

"_There should be a switch around, opening a staircase. You can go up there and go through the second exit," explained Sirius. "It's about time for me to leave. Remember, I will always watch over you guys. I will always be there for you_."

"Thank you Sirius…"

"_No problem! It was great to see you guys! We'll meet again. …I love you my children! I'm very proud of you! I will always look after you_!" said Sirius before disappearing into thin air.

"Bye mommy!" shouted Yellow, waving her hand.

"Bye mom!" said Yoshi, following the same gesture.

"Hope we meet again…Sirius," said SD.

"Are we going back now?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Yeah, let's get out of here. We can check out the book back in the castle. I think the other Smashers are worried about us," said Yoshi.

"I know Link and Toony won't be worried about me," said SD before looking for the switch.

Everyone else began to search around the room. Bowser Jr. was stepping on the ground, hoping the hit a switch. Yellow was merely looking around the room for visible signs. Yoshi was banging on the wall. Meta Knight closely examined the wall.

"Anything yet, guys?" asked SD.

Yoshi hit a switch. The block sunk into the wall and a secret passage was revealed. It was a set of stair case leading back to the top floor. "I found it!" Yoshi called out to everyone.

"Guess that answers my question!" SD shouted. "Let's get out of here!"

They emerged back to the room where trap hole was at. They exited the room and walked through the main hallway until they reached the diamond statue.

"Wasn't there something about the statue in the books?" asked SD.

"That's right!" Said Yoshi, walking close to the statue "The book said that it holds some kind of source of power, which is used for the curse, and that is what we need to get the spell working and we can cure the curse!"

"Alright, we better take the statue with us, shouldn't we?" asked SD, as he got close to the statue with the others.

"I guess…"

"Yoshi, what's wrong?" asked SD with concern.

"Vincent, is still running around the cave, and I want to get some payback, especially since I discovered my powers!"

"It is best if you leave him alone. I am sure he is looking for Yellow. We should leave the cave immediately before he finds out," said Meta Knight. "Let us take the statue."

"I don't care if my brother beats him up anymore. I'm so disgusted," said Yellow.

"Hehe…looks like you weren't meant to have a boyfriend," said Bowser Jr., chuckling.

"Enough of this," hissed Meta Knight. "Are we not going to leave the ruins? Besides, Yoshi is not allowed to use his powers unless necessary."

"He's right," said SD, picking up the statue, which was heavy. "Let's get out of here."

Yoshi led the way out. They walked into another secret passage which led into the room where they found the book. From there, they went out through the second exit. They exited the ruins and walked through the jungle until they spotted the village from a distance.

"There's the village!" pointed out Yellow.

* * *

I don't know if that was a cliffhanger, but oh well. I admit, I thought this chapter was really sad, especially if you know character Sirius. T.T She did have a troubled past, but she was such a happy and carefree character overall! I have to give Sirius some credit…keeping a secret like that even to her death…and dealing with such conflict. Oh, but the same can definitely go for Meta Knight, but I shall not say much about it _yet_. xDD

About the foreshadow I mentioned in the first A/N, what I tried to do is make it seem as if there was a supernatural presence such as the quiet castle, the calm waves and the moon shining through a hole. You remember the theory, when something is too quiet…you're never alone? O.o There really was a super natural presence, in the ruins! Did you know moonlight symbolize romance? 0: Yeah…the moonlight shining was supposed to give a small clue of where the runaways planned to go ;) I had fun with this chapter and I did cry. T.T

So this chapter was mainly serious, but next chapter will be a complete change in mood. ;) I hope you guys enjoy the story.

Julie: omg…anyway…Will the villains find out about Yoshi being a pure heart? Will Meta Knight and Yellow finally be free from the curse? Find out next time in the chapter: The Great Prank on Curse's Final END!!!


	9. The Great Prank Part I

**Author's Note:** It's about time I make an update! I'm sorry guys, my life is just getting busier and busier. :p Curse after school rehearsals! I also gotta keep my grades up and get my butt moving so I can graduate and go into the conservatory I was accepted into. I hope you guys enjoy the story! ^^ I had a lot of fun typing out this chapter! =D

* * *

~Chapter 9: The Great Prank part I~  
_Yoshi's Island_

Meta Knight, Yoshi, Yellow, Bowser Jr. and SD entered the Yoshian village where Pavo immediately took sight of the travelers and called out.

"Hey guys!"

He ran up to them and took a notice of the diamond statue SD held. "Whoa! What is that!?" exclaimed Pavo, taking a closer look of it.

"Long story…where's Cameo and Auri right now, Pavo?" SD asked.

"They're at the house."

"Alright, thanks Pavo."

Yoshi ran up to Cameo's house and knocked on the door. Cameo opened the door and warmly greeted him. "Hello Yoshi!" He allowed everyone to enter the house, SD coming in last with the statue.

"Whew…this statue is heavy!" the red yoshi said as he placed it down for the moment.

"Where did you get that?" asked Cameo.

"We found it in the ruins," replied Yoshi.

"It will help with removing the curse," added Meta Knight.

"And Cameo, there's a few things you need to know and one of them is about Sirius," said SD.

"What about my sister?" Cameo questioned.

"We saw her!!" cried out Bowser Jr.

"Did Bowser Jr. eat something bad along the way? You do know that she's dead."

"No, he is telling the truth. We all saw her as a spirit," said Meta Knight.

"How's that possible!?" shouted Cameo.

"It's the truth Cameo, you see…" for the next hour, Yoshi and the group explained everything to Cameo, from Vincent's threats to Yoshi from the lake, to Sirius' words for Cameo and Shino. "…And that's everything Cameo," SD finished off.

"Wow, I hope you can tell Shino all this too. I'm sure Vincent is after you guys, his family has been after us for generations. I wish I can help out in any way, even though I have to remain in the village. Wait… Yoshi; I would like to give you something." Cameo walked up to a stand and grabbed the sword. He walked back and presented the sword to his nephew. "I want you to have this, Yoshi. I don't need it anymore. I was planning to give it to my son, but you need it much more than he does."

"The sword I made for you, Cameo," SD said.

"Yep…oh and I'll be right back! I have something else to give to you. It's in my room." Cameo ran off. After a moment of silence, he ran back to the living room and presented the shield. "This is my shield, which my father gave to me before I went to my travel. I want to give it to you before _you_ travel."

"Hehe…Cameo, you always manage to pull something out to help those you care about," SD said with a smile.

"Oh and I have something for my niece! It belongs to your mother!" Cameo revealed the bow and arrow which he hid behind the shield. He handed it to Yellow. Bowser Jr. looked over her shoulders.

"Thanks uncle!" said Yellow, hugging Cameo.

"So, Yoshi now carries a sword?" said Meta Knight. "Then he is going to need a lot of training. Honestly, he is not the very best when it comes to handling weapons. I observed him during the Smash tournaments."

"Neither was Cameo, but he was a great swordsmen after we trained together often. He even beat me in a tournament at one time. Yoshi can be the same too with our help, Meta Knight," said SD.

"That is the plan. We will start training as soon as we get the chance. I do have two other knights in training. Maybe they can train with Yoshi. Yoshi has a lot of work to do."

"Good idea, Meta Knight, but first we need to tell the other Smashers and get them to understand the truth of what happened," said SD.

"NOW we can go back to the castle? I never finished watching the movie thanks to Link's interruption!" complained Bowser Jr.

"Shall we?" said Meta Knight.

"Yeah," said SD. He picked up the statue and faced Cameo. "Thanks Cameo. Now you better be careful of Vincent, ok?"

"Don't worry, I will keep my village alert," said Cameo. "Thanks for telling me everything, and good luck with training, Yoshi! Yellow, I hope you're aiming is as good as your mother!"

Bowser Jr. walked out of the door first.

"See you soon, Cameo," SD said, following the young Koopa prince.

Everyone followed Bowser Jr. into the jungle. He went through a small path which was the direct route to the castle. Once they arrived at the entrance, Bowser Jr. opened the door and allowed the others inside.

Link and Toony walked down the stairs and spotted them entering.

"Where the hell were you guys!? And Jr., I thought you were gonna help with the plan. Yellow, you were supposed to hide in the kitchen!" scolded Link.

"Our damn plan has been ruined!" cried out Toony.

"You went with SD instead, didn't you?"

Yoshi stepped in between. "Damn you two! We have no time for this! There is something really important we need to discuss!"

"Calm down Yoshi. What is the matter?" asked Link.

"Gather everyone in the main hall. We'll tell you all about it then…and Link? Try that sort of thing with the torture chambers again and I'll send you right into the spirit world," SD said, giving a death glare at Toony and Link.

Link gulped, "Oh crap…"

"A-alright…let's go Link!" Toony ran off with Link following behind.

Everyone gathered in the main hall. Falco put away his deck of poker cards. Zelda and Princess Peach were drinking tea. Mario was looking for a place to sit. Luigi was talking to Fox and Samus. Yoshi walked to the middle of the room.

"Can everyone shut the hell up for one sec!" he shouted. "SD! Show them the diamond statue!"

"Is that the statue we saw at the entrance to the ruins!?" exclaimed Link as soon as he saw the statue.

"Yes it is and it holds the key to removing the curse off Meta Knight and Yellow," explained Yoshi. "We can now cure the curse."

"First of all, the reason why Link and Toony's prank came to a ruin is because my sister ACTUALLY ran away with Vincent. We went to chase them down," said Yoshi.

"Yeah…I fell into a trap hole and so did the others. I saw my mother's spirit there. She told us how to cure the curse," added Yellow.

"Hey…whatever happened to Vincent?" asked Link.

"You do not understand, Link. Vincent is not a part of us. He is against us. He attacked Yoshi and threatened to kill his family in the past. He does not want us to cure the curse," said Meta Knight.

"And my mother said that Vincent is my half-brother. His family used my mother to get the Pure Heart, but failed. I'm sure they're still after the Pure Heart," said Yoshi.

"Yellow made out with her own brother!" cried out Bowser Jr. He burst into laughter.

"But none of us knew that at first Jr., remember?" SD reminded him.

"It's still funny," said Bowser Jr., snickering.

"Well…I guess that's it. We finally found the cure to the curse. My sister and Meta Knight can finally live a normal life, after all these years…especially Meta Knight. When should we try to do it?" said Yoshi.

"Do it now!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"But didn't the writings on the wall say that only a Pure Heart can cure the curse? Both Meta Knight and Yellow are cursed," said Toony.

"Well Toony, you're looking at the other Pure Heart," said Yoshi.

"Show them the stone, Yoshi," said SD.

Yoshi took out the stone and held it in front of everyone for them to see.

"It's just a rock shaped like a heart," said Link, not impressed.

The stone was brighter than it was before.

"But it's glowing," said Mario.

"So?"

"Why don't you hold it and see for yourself, Link?" said SD.

"Alright." Link walked up to Yoshi and snatched the stoned heart. As soon as his hand made contact with the stone, the glow began to immediately fade away. "What the hell? What is that supposed to mean?"

"The stone only glows when it comes into contact with a Pure Heart, but it does not work for Yellow and I because we are cursed," explained Meta Knight.

"And truth to be told, I found the stone under the book we found, but kept it for myself. I later gave it to Yoshi. Only then the stone started to get brigher," added SD.

"Hey! So that means you can really cure the curse?" asked Zelda.

"Yep," replied Yoshi.

"But it also means that Yoshi can be affected by the curse. If that happens, then we have no way to cure it," said SD.

"So that means we have to be even more careful. Great, more reason for the villains to be after us," said Samus.

"Then we might as well cure the curse now! Having three Pure Hearts in our arsenal can make us stronger!" said Bowser Jr.

"And don't forget about us! Remember, we're the Smashers!" exclaimed Link.

"In that case, we better check the book and find out how to remove the curse then, Meta Knight," said SD.

"Very well then," said Meta Knight. "I will go get the book and we can do it here." Meta Knight walked up the steps to grab the book from his room.

"I'm gonna keep watch outside guys," SD told them, before heading out the castle. Meta Knight returned with the book at hand. He opened the book and began to scroll through the pages. Yoshi walked up to Meta Knight and looked at the book too.

"You found anything?" he asked.

Meta Knight continued to look until he found what he needed. "Here it is, I believe," he pointed out.

"Alright, the book said that there should be an insert in the statue," said Yoshi. He took out the stoned heart and looked around the statue until he saw the slot. He placed the stoned heart there. Yoshi walked back to the book. "Uh…it says that the cursed ones should stand near the statue while I say the words written in the book."

Meta Knight and Yellow stood near the statue. Yoshi held the book in front of him and chanted the following words. "_Sino mihi utor totus meus box ut remedium vomica putus pectus."_

Yoshi's hand and the statue began to glow, but only for a short time.

"What!?" shouted Yoshi in surprise.

"Did it work?" asked Bowser Jr.

"I don't know…" said Yoshi. "Should we experiment?"

"How are we gonna do that?"

"Sister, hug Bowser Jr." demanded Yoshi.

Yellow walked up to Bowser Jr. and hugged him.

SD came back and saw the two hugging. "Eh…am I interrupting anything?"

"No you're not." said Link. "We're just trying to see if the curse really is cured."

Yellow smiled. "Hey…I think I can finally hug Bowser Jr. without wanting to kill him! I kinda like hugging you." She continued to hug him until her eyes flashed red. Suddenly, Yellow kicked Bowser Jr. to the wall and began to run toward him. SD quickly reacted and grabbed Yellow, holding her tightly. "Hey! Snap out of it!" he shouted.

Yellow tried to break free from his grip. "Let go of me!"

"Come on Yellow! Just calm down!" SD shouted, keeping a tight grip on her.

"I wanna kill him! Let go of me!"

"Put her in isolation. She cannot see Bowser Jr. for the rest of the day," said Meta Knight. "That is the only way for the curse's effect to wear off."

"Alright, but did you guys read everything in the book, right? Double check to make sure!" SD said before taking Yellow upstairs to a room.

Meta Knight looked through the book. "Hmm…there is something that we overlooked. The spell only works if Yoshi is able to use his full power."

"And I just got my powers. How do I get my full powers?" questioned Yoshi.

"It took me years of training to get my full powers and Yellow only mastered half of her powers. I do not know…we cannot possibly wait for years for you to train. The villains will be after us soon."

"We'll have to make sure to train harder than ever with Yoshi," SD called out as he came back down, having many bruises on him. "One thing is for sure: we can't stay here for too long, can we?"

"Yeah! I don't want Vincent going after us!" said Yoshi.

---

Link and Toony were in their room, plotting their revenge against SD for the second time.

"Alright, the first plan was a screw up. We can't trust Bowser Jr. or Yellow," said Link.

"Isn't Yellow locked up in a room anyways," Toony reminded.

"Yeah…got any ideas?"

"Let's see…let's not do the torture room prank!" At once, the image of SD's death glare appeared in their minds. Link and Toony shuddered.

"I have an idea!" exclaimed Link.

"What's the idea?" Toony asked.

"Okay…I happen to have the same sauce that is used to make super spicy curry."

"What about it?"

"We can put that same stuff on SD's food!"

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Easy…when we eat together, we can secretly put the stuff in SD's plate! The food will already be on the table. SD is gonna be training with Yoshi so this is a great opportunity!"

"Good idea…so where is the spicy curry?"

"Right here," said Link, taking the spicy curry sauce out of his pocket.

"Where did you get that?"

"I have my ways," said Link with a smirk.

"Alright…I know Zelda and Princess Peach will be preparing dinner in the kitchen, so we have to wait until they're finished and put the food on the dining table," said Link.

"And SD will most likely sit next to Yoshi, who will sit next to Yellow, who will sit next to Bowser Jr., who likes to sit at the front near the door. Yoshi doesn't like being near the window, so he'll sit on the 3rd chair to the right of the front."

"How do you know all this?" asked Toony.

"I have my ways…"

"Stop saying that. You're scaring me!"

---

Yoshi, SD, and Meta Knight were out in the castle courtyard. Yoshi was holding the sword. "So what are we gonna do first?" he asked.

"First things first are the basics, Yoshi," SD said as Meta Knight drew his sword.

"You will go strike that tree with your sword," instructed Meta Knight, pointing to a tree.

"Pff, I can do that," said Yoshi. He held out his sword and ran toward the tree, but he tripped. Bowser Jr.'s laughter was heard from one of the castle windows. "SHUT UP!" roared the green Yoshi.

"You have to examine the environment first, Yoshi. You simply cannot attack blindly. It seems that you have a lot more to learn than just handling a sword," said Meta Knight. "It is good to make a first strike, but you have a habit of doing so without thinking."

"But I didn't know there would be something in the way! I'll try again!"

"I made the very same mishap when I first started to train, Yoshi. Another thing you have to get used to is handling the weight and size of your sword. You also will learn to use the environment to aid you as well in due time." SD said. "For now, do as Meta Knight say and try striking the tree."

"Alright," Yoshi sighed. He walked back to his starting position. He ran toward the tree again and swung his sword. The sword struck the tree again, but it was stuck. "What the hell? That is not right!" shouted the Yoshi.

"You suck!" shouted Bowser Jr.

"Any more comments from you Bowser Jr., I will knock you out of the window and the last thing you will see is my sword shoved in your ass," threatened Yoshi. Bowser Jr. lowered his head in the window.

"Why don't you see what Peach is baking now?" SD shouted to the koopa.

"Alright!" shouted Bowser Jr.

"Bowser Jr. is just bored since my sister is locked up. Can anyone help me? My sword is still stuck!" said Yoshi, trying to pull the sword off the tree. Meta Knight walked up to the tree and pulled the sword out. He gave it back to Yoshi. "You simply need to get used to the weight of the sword and have a good grip on it."

"I do have a good grip on it!" retorted Yoshi.

Meta Knight snatched the sword away from Yoshi's hand. "No you do not."

"Hey! I didn't even know you were gonna do that! Give it back!"

"You must be prepared for everything."

"I'm starting to hate you!"

"Yoshi, do you think learning to use a sword is that easy?" SD started to say. "Think about this…when you first became a Smash Brother, was it easy at all?"

"Not really…I had to do a lot of training for the battles," said Yoshi.

"The point here is being made. Like you did back then, you have to train hard and give it your best," said SD.

"But, a sword is so much harder…that is why I rarely use weapons in brawl. I'm more of a hand-to-hand fighter…" added Yoshi. "I tried to learn to use weapons before, which was a part of the SSB training…but I made a fool of myself."

"That is because you do not try and you are not determined. You simply think down upon yourself. You can do it Yoshi. It is possible for you to learn," said Meta Knight. "During training at the last tournament, I saw you very determined and you worked really hard. Try to do the same with this training. Like SD said, give it your best," said Meta Knight.

"If you're still feeling unsure Yoshi, let me ask you this…who in the world is the most important to you and why?" asked SD.

"My sister! I promised my mother to protect and take care of her!" exclaimed Yoshi.

"Then think about her when you train, Yoshi. When there's someone important to you that you want to protect, you'll find new strength inside of you," said SD.

"Alright, I'll do this for my sister and even for you Meta Knight even though I'm really starting to dislike you. I'm doing this so I can cure the curse!" exclaimed Yoshi. "I'm ready! So what do you want me to do?"

Meta Knight suddenly looked up at the window, the same window where Yellow was in. "Yoshi, I believe I saw Vincent sneak into the room where your sister is in."

"WHAT!?' roared Yoshi. "Damn you Vincent!" Yoshi swung his sword out of anger and sliced the tree in half. He jumped up to his sister's window and used the sword to shatter the window. As he entered he only saw his sister sleeping.

"WHERE THE HELL IS VINCENT!?" roared Yoshi.

SD looked at Meta Knight after seeing what Yoshi had done. "Talk about a dirty trick, Meta Knight….but you do know the curse is still in effect on Yellow, do you?"

"It is?…hmmm…I did not think about that," said Meta Knight.

"Oh boy…" SD said, looking up to Yellow window.

Yellow opened her eyes and glared at her brother. "I'm trying to sleep!" She grabbed Yoshi's neck and tossed him out of the window. Yoshi landed in front of SD and Meta Knight.

"Are you okay?" asked Meta Knight.

"Do I look like I'm okay!? I was nearly mauled by my own sister!" shouted Yoshi, still lying on the ground.

"Yeah…but look what you managed to do to that tree and Yellow's window," SD said, pointing to the tree and window. Yoshi got up and looked at the damaged tree and window which he had caused.

"I did that? Really?" he questioned.

"Yes you have, out of anger and your will to protect your sister. That is only a part of what you are capable of doing," said Meta Knight.

"Wow…that is pretty cool! I didn't know I can do that, with my sword. Are we gonna continue training then!? I wanna get better," exclaimed Yoshi.

"We will a little longer, but we'll get something to eat first," SD said. "Besides, I can smell what Peach is cooking from here."

"I can smell it too! I always did like Peach's cooking. I'm starting to feel like Kirby now! I wanna eat!"

"Kirby?" SD asked.

"I train Kirby, along with my two apprentice knights. Kirby is also a Smasher, but I allowed him and those two to stay with Jigglypuff. Kirby likes to eat…very much. His stomach, as people say, is like a black hole."

"…Sounds like an old friend of mine and Cameo's…" SD said.

"Does it? I cannot imagine anyone else who eats as much as Kirby. It is actually his ability to swallow to anything without worry."

"Well not like Kirby…but close to it. He's a brown Yoshi named Boshi…and man, he's most likely the only Yoshi who could out eat about anyone else," SD told them.

Meta Knight chuckled. "Well, that is very interesting."

Bowser Jr. popped his head out of the window. "Hey guys! It's almost dinner time! Get your asses to the table in about 5 minutes! Is Yellow gonna be there? Damnit! I don't want to be alone! Yoshi is too boring!"

"We'll be there soon, just gonna finish up training!" SD shouted.

"Do not worry Bowser Jr. I will sit next to you if you like. The curse is still in effect on Yellow. You cannot be with her, unless you would like to die at a young age," said Meta Knight.

"Yoshi, how about I take Yellow's food to her and watch over her for now?" SD asked.

"Alright, she should be starting to calm down now. At least she will be able to stay in Bowser Jr.'s room tonight," said Yoshi. "I don't want her sleeping alone, especially with Vincent still running around."

"I know Yoshi, don't worry, we'll keep her safe," SD said placing a hand on Yoshi's shoulder.

--

Link and Toony snuck into the dining room. The plates, cups, and utensils were placed in front of each seat. The plates had spaghetti on it. Link took out the curry sauce and walked up to where he thought SD was going to sit. He poured some of the sauce over the food and chuckled. Toony began to chuckle as well.

"Yes! We able to eat now!" said Mario as he entered the dining room with Luigi.

"Mmm…I like spaghetti," said Luigi. "Peach is the best at making that."

"Remember Mario, this is NOT an all-you-can-eat-buffet," said FLUDD.

"I know that!" retorted Mario.

"I smell food," said Fox, entering the dining room with Falco and Samus.

Meta Knight, Bowser Jr., SD, and Yoshi arrived at the dining room. Peach and Zelda exited the kitchen.

"Everyone take your seats! We'll eat as soon as everyone is ready!" announced Princess Peach.

SD walked up to Peach. "Peach? Alright if I take up Yellow's food to her? I'll eat a bit later."

"Oh alright, you can grab one of the plates on the table."

"Thank you Peach," SD said, before grabbing the nearest plate and walking up stairs to Yellow's room. The plate turned out to be Falco's. Link however was too busy watching SD leave.

The Smashers began to sit on their chairs. Falco walked up to his chair but saw no food.

"Where the hell is my food?" he complained.

"Oh I'm sorry…you can sit over there!" said Peach, pointing to an empty chair next to Yoshi.

"Thanks," muttered Falco, walking over to the chair. Toony saw Falco going to their trap and quickly ran toward Link.

"Link, we got a problem. Falco is taking SD's seat," whispered Toony.

"What!?" shouted Link.

"You may all eat now," said Zelda.

Link quickly ran toward Falco. "Don't eat the spaghetti!"

"What the hell? Do you want me to starve or something? Just because I don't act like a fat ass doesn't mean I don't eat as well," said Falco.

"Noo!" roared Link as soon as Falco took a bite out of the spaghetti. Falco dropped the fork from his hand and his eyes began to water. He began to spit out fireballs on the table.

"My dinner is ruined!" shouted Princess Peach, as she watched everyone else run away.

"Link?" said Zelda glaring at him. "Do you have anything to do with this?"

Link gave off a sheepish smile. "Maybe…"

Falco glared at Link. Link gulped and ran out of the dining room, with Toony running behind. Falco tried to run after them, but as soon as he stepped on the door, the fire wore off.

"You son of a bitch! Get back here!" shouted Falco.

"Shit! We're in so much trouble!" shouted Link, as he and Toony ran across the hallway.

---

Meanwhile in Yellow's room:

"Did you hear something from downstairs, Yellow?" asked SD.

"Not really," said Yellow, taking another bite out of her food from her plate.

* * *

Hehe…I kinda like how the ending came out. It was a bit of a cliff hanger. Notice that I wrote "part 1" on the chapter title. You know what's gonna come up. ;) I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! It's one of those fun scenes before continuing on with the story, which I guarantee will get more intense. By the way, the crazy "random" word you heard Yoshi chant was actually Latin. It means "Allow me to use my full power to cure the cursed pure hearts" or something along the line. xDD Latin is pretty awesome. xDD

Julie: *started ROFL* ahaha! FAIL! Anyway, Will Yoshi be able to gain his full power in time?! What will be part 2 of Link and Toony's prank?! Will Meta Knight and Yellow finally be free from the curse?! Stay tune next time in: The Great Prank part 2! On Curses Final ENNNNDDD!


	10. The Great Prank Part II

**Author's Note: **Hehe...it's a miracle I managed to updated. This time, I just had some distractions. ^^; Well, thank S_Dragon since he influenced me to write this chapter while my school is sparing me from the work. ^^ This is the LAST chapter of the Yoshi's Island arc! The next one will be the Great Seas! Hehe…Legend of Zelda Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass were great games! I hope you guys enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 10: The Great Prank Part II  
_Yoshi's Island_

Yoshi and SD were lying on their bed, unable to fall asleep because of the loud noise coming from above. The loud bass caused the entire room to shake and the ceiling to crack. The hanging chandelier swung from side to side, which caused an annoying squeak. Yoshi kept his eyes close, trying to force sleep into him, but he eventually snapped.

"Are my sister and Bowser Jr. having a party up there or what!? It's 11 p.m! It's way past their damn bedtime!"

"Party at my room!" shouted Bowser Jr. across the hallway.

"Gha…no way we're getting any sleep now," SD said, putting his head under the pillow.

"Did someone say party!?" shouted Link, running toward Bowser Jr.'s room. "I wanna party!"

"You're not invited Link!" retorted Bowser Jr., slamming the door to his room shut. "I'm going to sleep…party pooper."

The noise from upstairs finally ceased.

"Geez…finally," mumbled Yoshi.

"Gha, I can't sleep now. I need to do something!" said SD.

"I can't sleep either," sighed Yoshi. "Stupid Bowser Jr. and his stupid racket."

There was a knock on their bedroom door.

"Huh? Who is it?" SD called out.

"It's me, Falco," said the person at the other side of the door. "Can I come in? I want to talk to you two."

Yoshi jumped out of his bed and walked up to the door. He opened the door and allowed Falco to enter the room.

"What is it Falco?" Can't sleep like us?" asked SD.

"Sort of…Do you remember the prank that Toony and Link were supposed to pull on you? Well, I'm mad at them. I embarrassed the hell out of myself and I want to get pay back."

SD grew a devilish smile on his face. "I think it's time we teach those two a lesson and I have an idea," he said to both Yoshi and Falco.

"Really!? Oh, this is going to be great!"

"Yeah, here's what we'll do," said SD. He whispered his plans to Yoshi and Falco. The two began to chuckle until SD finished.

"Hehe…this is gonna be fun," said Falco, giving off a smirk.

"Oh, and I know just the person to get what we need. Follow me," said Yoshi before walking out the door. SD and Falco followed him behind. They went up stairs and stopped in front of Bowser Jr.'s room, which was now unusually quiet.

"Jr.'s room?" asked SD.

"Well, the kid loves doing pranks anyways, but he also has a secret stash of pain which he hides. It's a strange obsession of his. He also has his magic paint brush which will help," explained Yoshi.

"Makes sense," admitted SD.

Yoshi knocked on the door with an immediate reply from Bowser Jr. "What the hell!? I'm trying to sleep!"

"You don't sound sleepy to me and I see lights coming off your room!" shouted Yoshi. Bowser Jr. grumbled some words to himself and opened the door for them. He and Yellow were finishing off a movie.

"What? Yellow wanted to finish off the movie before we sleep," said Bowser Jr. before Yoshi decided to complain.

"Whatever…Bowser Jr., would you like to participate in a prank with us?" asked Yoshi.

"It's to get back at Link and Toony for ruining your dinner," added SD.

"I would like to do the prank, but I'm sleepy," said Bowser Jr.

"You haven't heard what it is yet…" said SD. He then whispered the plans to Bowser Jr.'s ear. A large grin grew on the prince Koopa's face.

"Oh that's priceless! I'm in!" exclaimed Bowser Jr. as soon as SD finished with explaining the plans. Bowser Jr. walked into his closet and pulled a secret ladder down. He climbed the ladder and dropped buckets of paint on the floor. He grabbed his magic paint brush and climbed down. "Someone grab the buckets! Let's go!" ordered the prince Koopa.

"Wow, that's a lot of paint," said SD, picking up two of the buckets.

"I'm gonna stay and get some sleep," said Yellow. She went to her bed and immediately fell asleep.

"Okay let's go!" ordered Bowser Jr. He opened the door and walked out of the room. The two Yoshis and Falco followed.

"Where are Link and Toony sleeping?" asked SD.

"I know everyone's room. This IS my castle," Bowser Jr. reminded them. They walked down the stairs and through the hallway. The stopped at the door near the end of the hallway. "I doubt they'll sleep with their tunic on," said Bowser Jr., chuckling.

"Yeah, but wouldn't they have more than one each?" asked SD, setting the buckets of paint down.

"Of course, but we're gonna make sure they don't have any extra tunic. It's gonna ruin the plan. Anyways, any ideas how we're gonna get in?"

"Uh…open the door? It's not fully closed," said SD, pointing to the door that wasn't fully shut.

"I saw that," said Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. opened the door and walked inside. Toony and Link were sound asleep. The others walked inside with the buckets and placed it on the floor.

"Hehe…time for my revenge," muttered Falco. Bowser Jr. opened the can of paint. The can contained pink paint and Falco chuckled as soon as he looked into the bucket.

"Hehe is right. Let's do it," said SD. The four began to do their prank well into the night. Once they were finished, the quickly gathered the unused paint and ran back to their room for the night.

--

The sun broke through the window and reached Toony and Link's eyes. Link rose from his bed and stretched. "Morning Toony," he said before he yawned. Link got out of his bed and walked up to one of the drawers. He opened it.

"What the **** happened!? All of our damn clothes turned pink! Do they expect us to wear this piece of shit! Someone did this to us! Those son of a bitches will pay!" roared Link.

"W-what happened!?" cried out Toony as he jumped out of his bed. He saw Link holding a pink tunic. "What the hell!? How did that happened!?"

"Do I look like I ****in know!?" retorted Link. "We gotta find those assholes. I don't want them to get away!"

"Alright, why don't you go around the castle, asking people?" Toony suggested.

"And wear our ****ed up clothes!? Hell no! I'm gonna stay here! You got out there and embarrass yourself! Along the way, wash my clothes!"

"What the hell!? I'm not going out there! You go! Stop being such a lazy ass! I'm always doing stuff for you!" retorted Toony.

"Then how are we gonna was the damn tunic!?"

"You figure out a way!"

"I can't think of any other way besides going out there and embarrassing the hell out ofmyself," said Link.

"We'll go outside together! I doubt anyone is up at this time since we're always the first to get up. We'll try to wash off the paint using the sink," Toony suggested.

"I don't want to go out into the hallway," Link replied as if he was a five year old refusing to go somewhere.

"Well you have no choice! I'm not washing your clothes!"

--

SD opened his eyes and rose from his bed. "I wonder if Link and Toony woke up yet," he said to himself. "Yoshi? You awake yet?" the red Yoshi called out to him.

Yoshi was wrapped tightly around the blanket, snoring softly.

"Must still be tired and it's a bit early for most. Might as well take a walk around the castle," SD thought to himself. He put on his boots and grabbed his sword, before walking out of the room.

Link and Toony grabbed their painted outfits and ran to the nearest bathroom. They locked the door and tried to wash the paint with water, but the colors did not wash away.

"What kind of pain is this!?" complained Link.

"I don't know…" said Toony.

SD heard the shouts. He smiled and thought to himself, "Guess they're awake." He decided to follow their voices in order to keep an eye on them.

"Well, there are no washing machines in this stupid castle. I don't know where else we can get high-powered water…crap," thought Toony out loud.

"What? What is the matter?" asked Link.

"I think the only other way we can get our clothes clean is if we get FLUDD to wash our tunic. It can squirt high-powered water."

"You gotta be ****ing kidding me!"

"It shouldn't be so bad. We can trust Mario."

"Fine, let's go see Mario. It's not like we have any other choices. I don't want my tunic to stay pink forever!"

Hidden in a corner, SD was holding back his laughter. Link and Toony walked out of the bathroom and went across the hallway to Mario's room. They knocked on the door. Mario was fast asleep when he heard the knock. He merely shifted position and continued with his sleep.

"Mario! Get your lazy butt up and open the door!" shouted FLUDD.

"Who would be knocking at the door at this time," grumbled Mario as he got up from his bed. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"What happened to your tunic!?' cried out Mario. He fell down and rolled on the floor laughing.

"Look man! We want to wash the paint out of our clothes, but the sink won't work. We thought that maybe FLUDD's high-powered water might help get if off," said Link.

"F-Fine, I'll get FLUDD," said Mario, continuing on with his laughter.

SD, still out of Link and Toony's sight, also found it hard to hold back his own laughter. Mario grabbed FLUDD as Link and Toony entered the room. Mario strapped FLUDD onto his back and walked up to the two swordsmen.

FLUDD looked at the two swordsmen. "Wow, your outfits look even more feminine."

"I'm gonna ignore that comment. Now squirt the damn water on my outfit!" shouted Link, dropping his tunics on the floor. Toony dropped his tunic as well.

"What's wrong, Link? You don't want to match with Zelda and Princess Peach? I think pink suits you very well," taunted FLUDD.

"Look damnit! Just squirt the tunic!"

FLUDD sprayed water onto Link's tunic and Link himself. Toony began to chuckled, but he was also sprayed with water.

"What the hell was that for!?" shouted Link.

SD burst into laughter.

"Do you want the tunic washed or not?" said FLUDD. He couldn't squirt anymore water out. "It seems that I need to be refilled with water."

SD quickly went back to his room to tell the others the result of their prank.

"He's loud when he wants to, huh?" SD asked Yoshi.

"Yep," replied Yoshi.

"Come on then! Let's eat before it's all gone!" SD said, running out of the room and heading down to eat. Yoshi quickly followed behind. By the time they arrived, some of the Smashers were having conversations with each other, laughing every now and then.

"Wonder what they find is funny?" SD asked.

"I don't know," said Yoshi. He walked up to Luigi. "Luigi? Why is everyone laughing?"

"Haven't you heard? Toony and Link were pranked! Their tunics were painted pink!" said Luigi, before bursting into laughter.

Falco arrived at the dining room. "It seems that everyone knows about our little prank," he said to the two Yoshis.

"Looks like it…I bet Mario told them since that's who Link and Toony went to see." SD said to Falco.

"Those two went over to Mario?"

"Yeah…I woke up a bit early and took a walk. Then I heard Link and Toony and followed them to Mario's room. Then wanted FLUDD to wash the pink off, but they also got soaked. I ran back to our room to tell Yoshi afterwards," SD said, now laughing.

All the attention turned to the two swordsmen dressed in pink. As they entered the dining room, everyone began to hold back their laughter. The two swordsmen cursed themselves, regretting their decision to have breakfast. They sat on their seat and avoided any eye contact.

"Hey guys," greeted Bowser Jr., holding back his laughter.

"Are we gonna eat breakfast or not?" complained Link.

"When it's ready Link," SD said.

"Okay guys! Get in your seats! We'll be serving breakfast soon!" announced Peach as she walked out of the kitchen. She spotted Toony and Link. "For once you guys wore something other than green," she said holding back her laughter.

"Are you gonna serve breakfast or not?" complained Link.

"Link, be nice!" shouted SD.

"I just wanna get breakfast over with!"

"Just leave him alone, Peach!" hissed Zelda from the kitchen.

"Can I help serve breakfast?" asked Yellow.

"Of course you can, sweetie!" said Peach.

Before Yellow walked into the kitchen, she looked at Link, "I like your new outfit Link." She giggled and walked into the kitchen.

SD tried to hold back his laughter again, but failed. "Hmm…I think I'll go help them serve breakfast too…I am a part of the reason dinner was ruined yesterday, so I'm want to make it up to everyone," SD said to Yoshi before heading into the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen, Peach, Zelda, and Yellow were busy sorting plates of food and drink. Peach was the first to see SD. "Oh hey SD! Why are you here?" she asked.

"I thought I also give you hand today, Peach. It is sort of my fault about dinner too," SD said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright then, if that is how you feel," said Peach. "I want you to grab the lemonade that is all the way in the storage."

SD nodded and went into the storage room to find the bottle.

"Did you get it?" called out Peach.

"I'm still looking for it…ah here it is!" SD shouted, picking up the bottle and walking out of the storage room.

"Thank you SD…but I changed my mind. I think I wanna serve apple juice," said Peach.

"Huh? Alright…" SD said, walking out with the apple juice.

"I don't think apple juice will suit what we're eating. I think we should get some grapefruit juice. Put that away and get the grapefruit juice!"

"What? Well…alright," SD said running back again. He soon quickly came out with the grapefruit juice.

"Oh wait…Mario doesn't like grapefruit juice. Never mind, can you get orange juice instead?"

"You're kidding…" SD thought. He went back and got the orange juice quickly, looking a bit tired now.

"You know what? I think it would be best if we serve lemonade. Can you get me lemonade please?"

"…alright…" SD said, getting lemonade again.

"No wait…maybe-"

"We're serving lemonade!" interrupted Zelda.

"Whew…" SD thought to himself before giving Zelda the bottle.

"Thank you SD. Can you help put the forks and knife on the tables? We'll do the rest," said Zelda.

"Don't forget the spoons!" shouted Peach.

"Sure," SD answered, taking the item back to the tables. He then sat next to Yoshi, who noticed his tired look.

"What happened in there?" asked Yoshi.

"Someone couldn't make up their mind for drinks…" SD answered.

All of the food, drinks, and utensils were on the table. Peach, Zelda, and Yellow exited the kitchen after cleaning it up and sat on their seats.

"Alright, time to dig in!" exclaimed Zelda.

Everyone began to eat and enjoy their conversation on Link and Toony's humiliation.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the story! This chapter was shorter than usual, but I just wanted it to be humorous and I don't want to get into the 2nd arc until the next chapter! The next arc will be "The Great Sea!" ^o^

If you have been checking out my profile then you probably heard the news…but I'll tell anyways: Kaasha and I are officially in a relationship! I'm so happy! We've been friends for about a year now and now that friendship turned into love. :3 it's amazing! The thing is that, we met on THIS website!

Julie: Congrats to that onee-chan! Will Link and Toony's tunics ever be washed?! Will the humiliation ever end?! Find out next time in the chapter "Start of a New Journey" on Curse's Final ENDDD!!


	11. A New Adventure

Author's Note: Wow…it sure has been long time since I last updated this fanfic. I'm really sorry about the long wait, but I just had so much going on in my life that it's hard to find time to type it up. The good news is that I'm out of school! =D That means more time to type my fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 11: A New Adventure  
_The Great Sea_

The villains, who included Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Wario, Wolf, Ridley, and Knightmare, were gathered in Bowser's meeting room. All of the villains were talking amongst themselves until Bowser pounded his fist on the table. All eyes turned to the great Koopa King.

"Thank you very much. As you can see, our asses were kicked by the last encounter with the Smashers. I still don't forgive you guys for taking away my son, but that is all in the past now. We must look up to the future and learn from our mistakes! We cannot possibly win if we do not work together like the Smashers do! The Smashers are always together and that is how they always defeat us! Even though they outnumber us, I know there is a way for us to defeat them…so any ideas?"

All of the villains looked around the room obliviously. Bowser breathed a heavy sigh.

"Still no ideas?" asked Bowser impatiently.

"What do you expect! The Smashers kicked our asses so many times!" retorted King Dedede.

"That still doesn't mean it isn't possible for us to get them back. We have to remain persistent if we want to reach our goal!"

"You're getting your hopes to high. The fact that we're villains means that we're always gonna lose. Face the fact Bowser: we weren't meant to win! Our job is to just annoy the heroes and let them get away with what we stole. We got our asses kicked on our own; it'll only make sense if we get our asses kicked together."

"It's better if we go down together than alone," replied Bowser.

"I don't care. As long as I get to kick ass, I'm fine with it," said Wario after eating a garlic whole. All of the other villains looked at him in disgust.

"How about we use your son? He's the only Chaos Heart left," suggested Ganondorf.

Bowser slammed his fist hard on the table, causing a large dent. "Hell no! If you DARE do that again, I will leave the villains for sure and even side with the Smashers. Do you really want that to happen?"

"It's not like I give a damn about you," mumbled King Dedede.

"Let's see if you give a damn about me when I shove my fist up your ass!" threatened Bowser.

"I didn't know you were gay, Bowser," said Ganondorf.

"What does that have to do with anything!" retorted Bowser. "Let's just get back to our topic! Okay! I'm tired of all this bullshit from you guys."

"Well you started it," said King Dedede.

Bowser slammed his face on the table. "This isn't going anywhere. That is why the Smashers beat us all the time. We really need to be more focused like the Smashers."

"Is there any way I can assist you?" said someone.

All of the villains turned head to the front of the room. Vincent stood by the entrance, staring amusingly at the villains. Once he received the attention he wanted, the black Yoshi walked up to an empty seat and sat down.

"I got one question," said Bowser.

"What is it?" replied Vincent.

"How the hell did you get into my house! I told my kids to keep the door locked!"

"Does that really matter?"

"Yes it does!"

"And you say we get off topic…" mumbled Ganondorf.

"So what do you want?" asked Bowser.

"I wanted to see if you villains needed any assistance," replied Vincent.

"We don't need a damn Yoshi helping us!" shouted King Dedede.

"Shut up you obese penguin! Let our guest speak!" shouted Bowser.

"Thank you very much Bowser. I heard that you villains were also after the Pure Heart. My family has been trying to get their hands on them for generations, because we have the same goal. I think it would only make sense if I join you guys," explained Vincent.

"What are you capable of doing?"

"I'm capable of doing much more than you think…"

Bowser leaned over to Ganondorf and whispered, "Is it me, or did that guy really freak you out by the way he said it?"

"He sounds as if he means it," said Ganondorf.

"We're desperate for recruits so welcome to the villains," said Bowser.

"You won't regret it," said Vincent with a smirk.

"I hope not…" muttered Bowser.

Yellow and Bowser Jr. were staring at the calm sea, feeling the cool ocean breeze lightly touch their faces. They were leaning over the balcony, concentrated on the serene environment. Suddenly, they heard fast-paced footsteps. They looked down and saw Cameo approaching the castle.

"Hey! What's my uncle doing around here?" thought Yellow out loud.

"I don't know. Let's go open the door and see," said Bowser Jr.

The twosome ran downstairs to the entrance of the castle. Bowser Jr. opened the door and Cameo stood in front.

"Uh…hi?" Bowser Jr. greeted uncertainly.

"Have you seen Toony? I need to speak with him. This is important," said Cameo.

"I'll get him, uncle!" said Yellow before running off.

"Why do you need to speak with Toony?" asked Bowser Jr.

"I'll tell you when he gets here."

Yellow arrived at the entrance with Toony behind. Cameo looked at Toony and chuckled at the sight of the young swordsman's pink tunic. "That's a cute outfit Toony."

"Haha, very fun! So why do you want to talk to me?" demanded Toony.

"Do you remember the boat that left you on this island?" reminded Cameo. "Well, it returned and…I DIDN'T KNOW IT COULD TALK!"

"He's back!"

"Whose back?" said SD as he arrived at the gathering. He noticed Cameo by the door. "Cameo? What's going on?"

"Hey SD," greeted Cameo before facing Toony once again. "The boat asked if I had seen you and I said yes. I told the boat that you were at Bowser's castle with the Smashers. It wants to see you. He was pretty darn serious."

"A talking boat?" asked SD, looking at Toony confused.

"That is the King of Red Lions. Yes it can talk. He guided me through my first adventure and he's like a friend to me. Anyways, I'm gonna kill him for leaving me and Link here!" shouted Toony.

"But didn't Cameo say that he had news?" asked SD.

"Yeah...let's go talk to him. Let's bring everyone since the others seem bored out of their minds."

"I'll get everyone!" said Bowser Jr. before running up the stairs.

"Yoshi's training with Meta Knight right now, blocking his attacks with his sword and shield as I recall!" shouted SD before the young Koopa disappeared from sight.

"Thanks!"

"By the way, any news about Vincent?" asked SD.

"No…I haven't heard or seen him ever since he disappeared into the ruins," replied Cameo.

"I see…but I got a bad feeling about it…"

"What makes you say that? I think it's a good thing. At least he is out of the way and we don't have to worry about him. You guys can easily focus on trying to get Yoshi's power so he can cure the curse."

"Maybe…" said SD, still feeling unsure about the new villain.

"I'm back!" shouted Bowser Jr. The other Smashers followed behind him.

"Let's go! I'm still mad at the King of Red Lions," said Toony.

Everyone followed Cameo out the door. Cameo guided them through the dense jungle. Once they arrived at the village, a group of Yoshis stared at the Smashers. One of the group members included Pavo.

"I'm sorry son, we're just passing through here," said Cameo.

"Uh…Cameo? They're all looking at only two of us here," said SD, pointing to Link and Toony. The Yoshis were snickering at the two Hylian's outfit color.

"Hey Link! Is that a new way to impress the girls!" taunted Pavo.

Suddenly, a pink Yoshi was running toward Link. "Oh my gosh Link! You look adorable in that color!"

"Oh shit!" cried out Link, before starting to run away.

"And I spoke too soon…" muttered Pavo.

"Uh…let's move on Cameo," SD said to the chieftain.

"You're gonna see the talking boat?" asked Pavo. "I wanna see the talking boat! I've never seen one in my life!"

"Of course you never saw one before. There is only one on this planet," mumbled Toony.

"I think you should stay. You can pretend to be chieftain while I'm gone. I need someone to take care of the village," said Cameo.

"Okay dad!" replied Pavo.

"Hurry up guys! I wanna get out of here before I get mauled by that pink Yoshi!" shouted Link, running out of the village.

"Better catch up to him quickly!" said SD, laughing a bit.

Pavo grabbed the pink Yoshi's hand before she ran into the jungle. "You can't go out into the jungle," he warned.

The group of Smashers followed Cameo out of the village. They eventually caught up to Link who was hiding behind the tree. As soon as Cameo passed by him, Link clung to the chieftain as if he would protect him from another attack by the pink Yoshi. He stood by Cameo's side until he spotted the beach through an opening. The Hylian ran toward the beach with the others following behind at their own pace.

"Cool looking boat," admitted SD.

"Thanks!" said Toony.

Toony walked up to the boat. The boat immediately spoke to the young Hylian. "I'm sorry for leaving, but I received an urgent message from Tetra."

"I told her I was gonna be at Yoshi's Island. That girl doesn't have any patience at all!"

"It's not about that. It's about something more serious. That is why I left to see what was happening so I can help you when you're finished visiting your friend. You are right about one thing, she is impatient," explained the boat. "You see, a group of pirates traveled around the Great Sea, attacking many villages. Tetra immediately led her ship to the pirates. They battled the pirates, but nearly lost their ship and retreated. She wants you back as soon as possible."

"Yeah, that's Tetra, trying to go after things without thinking of the consequences. Happened twice and it involved me into rescuing her," said Toony. "Well, I think I should be heading off."

"Actually, she is on her way here now. I told her the location. I thought it would be best."

"She's horrible with navigation! It'll take her forever to get here, especially since the location of Yoshi's Island is still unknown to the public!" complained Toony.

"I'm sure she'll get here," reassured the boat.

"You should have made me come over to her! Makes life MUCH easier, unless you guys want to come along," said Toony, now facing the Smashers.

"This could be a good idea. We can't stay on this island for too long, remember?" SD reminded.

"Yeah…alright Toony, I would like to come along. Maybe we can help you fight off those pirates too," said Yoshi.

"I guess I won't mind coming along too. I can get my ship to fly back to base on its own," said Falco.

"Then it's settled. Since no one is against the decision, we'll join Toony. We should help Toony fight off the pirates. We need something to do anyways. It's been a while since I fought," said Mario.

The others nodded in agreement.

"So when do leave," SD asked.

Toony sighed, "When Tetra gets here. The King of Red Lions did say she was coming. We might as well wait for her."

"Shouldn't we gather our things then in case she arrives now?" SD reminded the Smashers.

"Good idea," said Fox. "Let's go back to the castle and get our stuff."

"Can we go around the village, please?" begged Link.

"I'm sorry, Link. I prefer going through the village. It's a short cut," said Cameo.

"Hehe…see you at the castle, Link!" said SD, walking off with the others.

"Hurry your ass up Blade!" shouted Sword.

Blade was searching in his suitcase for his digital camera. He scattered junk across his temporary room, not worrying about the mess he was causing. Sword walked into the room and tripped on a pair of binoculars.

"Damnit Blade! Are you gonna at least clean up?" complained Sword.

"I need to find the camera! I need to take pictures if we're gonna tour the Johto region!" retorted Blade.

Jigglypuff walked into the room. "Uhm…what's going on?"

Sword sighed. "Blade is making a mess."

"I'm looking for my camera!" shouted Blade.

"Oh I'm very sorry. I have it," said Jigglypuff, giving off a nervous smile. "I wanted to take a few pictures of everyone here so I can show it to the Smashers if we were to meet again. I thought you guys wouldn't mind."

"Oh, it's alright. At least the camera is safe," Blade calmly said all of a sudden.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Leaf, peaking into the room.

"Yep!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

"I wish Meta Knight can be here! Hehe…getting to see a completely different world, filled with strange creatures. It must be an awesome experience!" said Sword enthusiastically.

Jigglypuff giggled.

"Let's not waste any time!" Leaf gathered her stuff and walked out of the door. The others followed her behind.

A large van stood parked in front of the house. It was a shiny red color and the side was labeled "Pokémon Tour Company." The luggage was placed in the back of the van. As soon as everyone was inside the vehicle, the driver turned on the engine and drove off.

"Let's make a role call!" called out Leaf. She took out a clipboard and wrote down the names of everyone on the van, except for the driver.

"Is that really necessary…?" questioned Blade.

"Yes it's necessary. We have Pikachu, Lucario, Jigglypuff, Sword, Blade, and me!" She turned around and began to listen to her music.

"Pssst! Your trainer is weird," whispered Blade to Jigglypuff.

"I HEARD THAT!" roared Leaf.

Blade sighed. He pointed the digital camera toward the window. His boredom caused the apprentice knight to take pictures of anything that is seemingly interesting, not even worrying about the memory he was about to use up. Sword was simply gazing at the window, enjoying the sights of the alien planet.

Unlike Dreamland, there were barely any sign of nature. Only the few trees which stood by the houses and the green grass that was what were left of nature. The small colorful flowers planted on the small garden on some houses slightly added to the nature quality. Nonetheless, they were surrounded by cement and bricks. That did not mean that the two knight apprentice didn't enjoy the unusual sight. To them, the sight was beautiful and breathtaking. They had never seen anything like what they were seeing now. Most of their life, they lived in a dark castle, overlooking a small town, surrounded by an immense field and ocean.

"This place is just amazing," said Sword.

"Yeah, Dreamland is nothing compared to this place," said Blade.

"What are you talking about? Dreamland is so much more beautiful! This city is always crowded and filled with terrible people. It's rare finding someone that is friendly. In Dreamland, everyone besides King Dedede is very friendly," replied Jigglypyuff.

"But, this place is just amazing!" exclaimed Blade.

"I still rather live in Dreamland…"

"We all have our own opinion. We're so used to living on our homeland that we begin to think nothing of it. When we see something different, we become amazed by it. That's because we are tired of the same old. But guess what? Just be happy!" said Leaf.

"I guess. At least we get a chance to see this amazing sight!" said Sword.

Leaf smiled. "Hey, I was happy to arrange the tour for you guys."

Jigglypuff looked out of the window. "_Oh Meta Knight, wherever you are, I'm still thinking about you. I hope you can find a way to cure the curse. I'll always be there for you, no matter how far apart we are. I still love you…"_

"Wonder how big the ship is?" asked SD. He and Yoshi were in their room gathering the stuff they planned to take with them to the ship.

"Yeah! I'm excited about this! I've never been out into the ocean. I've always wanted to travel around!" said Yoshi.

"Believe me Yoshi, it's one of the best things to do. Just ask your uncle," said SD with a smile. The red Yoshi quickly glanced at the window, only to see a familiar looking Toady, smack into him. "Ow!"

"Hi!" greeted the friendly Toady.

"One of Kamek's Toadies? Oh crap…" thought SD.

"Do I know you…?" said the Toady, looking at the strange red Yoshi.

"Uhm...Eh...No…?"

"Are you sure? It looks like I've seen you before."

"No you haven't!" shouted SD.

Yoshi looked at SD in confusion. "Who are you talking to?"

"No one!" shouted SD, facing Yoshi.

The Toady noticed the rest of his features and immediately recognized him. "I know you! You're SD!"

SD froze. "Eh…hi?" he said sheepishly.

"Hi! I'm Carl! What are you doing here at the castle? I thought no Yoshis would come here," said Carl.

"Uh…err…" the red Yoshi was at a loss of words.

"I'm confused, so you _do_ know you him, SD?" asked Yoshi.

"Well, uh-"

"Maybe he forgot!" interrupted Carl, "But I remember! Kamek used to hate his guts and even tortured him!"

"Grr…" growled SD, feeling more angry than worried.

"I remember helping Kamek chase him down one day! That was a lot of fun! Maybe Kamek remembers you! I should go tell him!" exclaimed Carl.

"What! No! Stop!" cried out SD. He leaped toward the Toady, but Carl flew away just in time. "Oh no…" he moaned, as he watched the Toady fly off. "Great! Just great! That's the last thing we need!"

"That guy seems a bit friendly. What's wrong?" questioned Yoshi.

"That Toady works for Kamek and who does Kamek work for?" reminded SD.

"He works for Bowser, but Bowser is busy doing his own thing. Does it really matter?"

"Isn't Bowser one of the villains?"

"Oh wait, that's right. He still talks to them. Well, he only saw you. I'm sure he's only gonna mention you and not the Smashers," said Yoshi, trying to make the Yoshi less worried.

"Yeah…most likely Kamek will come to see for himself, and what if he sees all of you guys too?"

"Then…we should go tell the others and leave the castle as soon as possible!" said Yoshi, now feeling just as worried as SD.

"…and I hope no one thinks of killing me for this development," said SD, packing his stuff at a quicker pace. Yoshi was doing the same.

The Smashers walked back to the beach, carrying their belongings. As they emerged out of the jungle, a large pirate ship stood parked by the shore.

"Wow! That's a big ship!" shouted SD in surprise.

"Yeah, it belongs to a friend of mine. I'm surprised she found her way here," said Toony. He ran ahead and called out. "Tetra! I'm here and ready to go! I hope you don't mind me bringing some friends!"

"Yeah sure! Just get in!" shouted a young girl from the ship.

"You heard her! Let's get in!" ordered Toony.

"Right, the sooner the better!" said SD.

"I've never been on a pirate ship before! I'm going in first!" shouted Link. He ran ahead of the Smashers, wanting to enter the ship before anyone else does.

"Wait up!" called out Toony, running behind.

"What!" shouted Link before tripping on a rock. "Shit…"

Toony walked past the fallen swordsman, unable to hold his laughter. He climbed onto the ship first. Everyone else, besides Link, soon followed behind. Link picked himself up and ran toward the ship, being the last to enter.

SD looked around the ship, highly impressed with it. "This is some ship, Toony!"

"Thanks! Too bad it's not mine, even though I ALWAYS do the damn navigation thanks to the retard that can't even read a map properly," said Toony, glaring at Tetra.

"Will you just shut up and lead us back to the Great Sea?" retorted Tetra.

Toony sighed. He walked up to the front of the deck and took hold of the map. He analyzed it for a moment and then looked up. "We simply go west," he said, pointing toward the direction.

"The Great Sea…wonder what will happen there," thought SD to himself. He was sitting on a crate, wiping his sword.

The ship began to set sail.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy the story! =D I know it has been a while since I updated. I blame Super Mario Galaxy 2! That game is just too awesome!

Julie: Damn…I wish I had that game. Hope I get it for my birthday since it's in 2 more weeks =D! Ahem, what will await for them on the waters of the Great Sea? What is Vincent's diabolical plan against the Smashers? Find out next time in "Attack of the Pirates" on Curse's Final END!


	12. Attack of the Pirates

Author's Note: I love the start of this chapter. It's so nostalgic. It's actually a reference to many scene openings on my Yoshi's Island DS fanfic. xD I do miss writing about Kamek and Carl. They have such an interesting relationship. I'm really sorry for not updating. I just have so much going on, but I'm good now. =D I hope you guys enjoy the story! ^^

* * *

Chapter 12: Attack of the Pirates  
_The Great Sea_

"Kamek! Kamek! Kamek! Kamek! Kamek! Kamek! Kamek! Kamek!-"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT CARL!" roared Kamek. The magikoopa was in his room, watching a baseball game through the crystal ball. He turned around and glared at the Toady.

"Hi!"

Kamek facepalmed. "Tell me the real reason why you came to me."

"I saw SD! Remember, the guy you kidnapped many times and kept escaping?"

"Yes I remember him," groaned Kamek.

"He was in Bowser's old castle!"

"I must see this!" Kamek grabbed his crystal ball and summoned his broom stick. He zipped past the Toady and flew out of the door. He flew through the hallway and burst through Bowser's door. Bowser was sitting next to a poker table and with some of the villains. He turned his head and glared at Kamek.

"What the hell? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Well, we found where that SD guy is. He's on Yoshi's Island. Shall I show it to you on my crystal ball for proof?" asked Kamek, holding the crystal ball in front of him.

"Yeah sure whatever," said Bowser. He turned his attention back to the poker table.

Kamek pointed the crystal ball to a blank wall. A ray of light burst through the middle of the ball and expanded on the wall. An image of the familiar scarred red yoshi appeared on the projection. He was seen walking to a pirate ship, along with some of the Smashers.

"Hmmm? He's with the Smashers?" asked Bowser.

"It seems so. I wonder what he's up too," thought Kamek.

"So it seems that they're leaving Yoshi's Island," said Vincent. He walked close to the wall and looked at the projection.

_SD looked around the ship, highly impressed with it. "This is some ship, Toony!"_

_"Thanks! Too bad it's not mine, even though I ALWAYS do the damn navigation thanks to the retard that can't even read a map properly," said Toony, glaring at Tetra._

_"Will you just shut up and lead us back to the Great Sea?" retorted Tetra._

_Toony sighed. He walked up to the front of the deck and took hold of the map. He analyzed it for a moment and then looked up. "We simply go west," he said, pointing toward the direction._

"They're going west," mumbled Vincent.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Vincent!" shouted Bowser.

"If I have pointed out the obvious, then why do you not come up with a plan instead of playing that stupid game?" replied Vincent, irritated by Bowser's ignorance.

"Because I'm busy here!" he shouted at Vincent's face.

"I suggest that we follow the Smashers to see what they're up to. If you truly are a villain, you should be persistent and try to find out what they're doing before taking action," said Vincent calmy. "_I also see that Yellow is coming along….this is my chance…." _He said to himself.

"Okay fine! We'll go see what the Smashers are up too!" Bowser stood up and threw the poker table down. All of the villains looked at him awkwardly.

"Was that really necessary?" asked King Dedede.

"Yes it was…NO LET'S GO!"

* * *

Yoshi ran to the side of the ship. He saw Yoshi's Island slowly fade into the horizon. "It's been a while since I left that place," he mumbled, before taking his final glimpse of the island. Yoshi leaned over the rail and stared at the water. A fished leaped out of the water, causing the yoshi to nearly fall over.

Meta Knight grabbed Yoshi's hand. "Be careful Yoshi. I do not want to lose you this soon."

Yoshi was left speechless by Meta Knight's statement. Meta Knight fixed his mask and walked away from the yoshi. Yoshi shook his head and began to walk around. Besides the argument occurring between Tetra and Toony, the ship was calm. Yoshi looked out at the ocean once again, taking a glimpse of the sun which was falling close to the horizon. "Mom…I promise the struggle between the Pure Heart and Chaos Heart will end…"

"Reminds me of when I left the island for the very first time, which was the start of my adventure," said SD, observing Yoshi's movement.

"Well, I left by airplane when I went to the Smash Tournament. I never went out to sea before. At least I got a chance to see places that I never get a chance to see. I kinda envy Toony because I think he travels a lot. I've always wanted to travel."

"There's nothing stopping you from doing so, Yoshi. Remember that your uncle had traveled with me off the island at some point. Going to new places, full of danger and adventure and the chance to meet new friends, it's the best feeling I know."

"Besides the danger, that is pretty much the reason why I want to travel. I'm gonna miss my family and friends. I don't know how long we're gonna be at sea."

"Who knows…one thing is for sure: at the end of it, we'll all be stronger. Speaking of which, there's still training for you to do," said SD, looking at Meta Knight.

"Alright! I'm ready!"

SD stood up and walked over to Meta Knight. Yoshi followed behind, ready to continue with his sword training.

* * *

"Out of ALL the damn places you take us, why a library!" cried out Blade.

Leaf rolled her eyes. She guided everyone into a small bookstore in Goldenrod City. An elderly man stood at the register, reading a tattered book. Leaf walked up to the man. "Excuse me sir, do you happen to know any historical place of interest?"

The elderly looked at Sword and Blade with interests. "What planet are you two from? We do not get alien tourists very often."

"We're from planet Pop Star! You may have heard of Meta Knight, Kirby, and King Dedede from the Super Smash Bros. That is their home planet. We actually work with Meta Knight and for King Dedede," replied Sword.

"So do you Smashers continue to communicate even after the tournaments?" questioned the elderly.

"Of course we do! Hehe…some of us are even great friends!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

"And more than that," said Sword, nudging and winking at Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff blushed and giggled.

"There are the Ruins of the Alp. That place holds a lot of mystery and it's pretty close to here. I'm sure your friends will enjoy doing some exploration and gaining some insights into the history of this land. Sure the beaches and resorts are exciting, but nothing beats doing some exploration instead of being one of those carefree tourists."

"Hey, I don't mind doing some exploring," said Blade.

"Yeah, I really want to learn more about this land," added Sword.

"It's settled then. We're going to the Ruins of the Alphs!" announced Leaf. She looked at the elderly man and smiled. "Thanks a lot sir."

The elderly smiled back. "You're welcome young one. Now go have some fun!"

Leaf opened the door and allowed the others to exit before her. Once they were back out into the city, Leaf began to walk ahead of the others. Sword and Blade followed closely behind her.

The two Dreamlanders looked around at the breathtaking sight of the large city. The streets were crowded with cars and the sidewalks were crowded with people. People were pushing their way through each other.

"It's so noisy here in the city, how do people sleep at night?" thought Blade out loud.

"It's something that you have to get used to. I once lived with my aunt in the city as a young girl. At first I had trouble sleeping, but it's easy to adjust to the noise. Even at the middle of the night, there is always some kind of noise going on," explained Leaf as they continued to walk along the city streets.

"So…I guess that's one benefit of living in Dreamland. The night is very peaceful…it's so peaceful that sometimes you just wanna go take a walk outside and enjoy the serene environment," said Sword.

Leaf's group arrived at the end of the city. The large street converted into a single roadway and the trees were all that could be seen beyond the city. They began to walk through the roadway.

A Pidgey landed in the middle of the road way. Sword and Blade stepped back.

"What is that!" cried out Blade.

"It's a Pidgey. These are actually very common, yet many trainers catch them because they are very useful. Even I caught a Pidgey when I went out on my journey," said Leaf.

After about an hour worth of traveling, they came across an area filled with ruins. Sword and Blade slowly began to walk, observing the mysterious place. The old stoned buildings were covered in ivy and weed grew through the cracks of the cement ground.

"This place is so weird…" said Blade.

"I know…it's like back in Kabuu…" added Sword.

"Are we gonna go exploring here?" asked Blade to Leaf.

"Of course!" replied Leaf enthusiastically.

Leaf walked ahead of the others and stopped by the entrance of the ruins closest to them. The others followed up and waited. Leaf made a quick head count before entering the ruins. It was merely a single room. Ivy grew around the walls and the ceiling and weed stuck out of the ground. A large stoned tablet stood at the center of the room. Sword and Blade were not impressed.

That's it!" shouted Blade.

"There is a lot more to it than you think," said Leaf.

Leaf walked up to the stoned tablet. Sword and Blade followed her. They leaned close to the tablet and saw a stone painting with missing pieces. Leaf picked up the stoned pieces and put them in their proper places. Suddenly, a hole appeared below them.

Sword and Blade screamed as they fell deep into the Ruins. The Pokémon jumped in after them. Leaf quickly stood and ran to the side. Sword crashed onto the ground first. Blade landed on top of him, followed by the other Pokemons.

Sword groaned. Blade and the Pokemon quickly got up. Blade remained by Sword's side and helped him up.

"Thanks Blade…" mumbled Sword.

Sword and Blade looked around the place.

"Okay…maybe there is more to this place than we thought," said Blade.

Sword touched the wall and felt the unusual carvings on the wall. The letters were much like the English alphabet except it contained a circle, as if it was an eye.

"Those are shaped as the Unknown. They're actually Pokemon which appear in these ruins. Strange little creatures, but I think they're adorable!" said Leaf.

Jigglypuff stared at one the carvings. Leaf noticed her dazed look.

"You're always looking at that."

"I know…but the words are just so interesting…" said Jigglypuff. She turned around and faced the two knights. "Sword! Blade! Come! I want you to see this."

Sword and Blade ran to Jigglypuff's side.

"_Good walks the land, evil lurks the land. Without one, the other ceases to exist. It is best if neither exists to keep the world safe." _

"Good and evil…" muttered Blade.

"Yeah, and it's strange how it says that neither should exist," added Sword.

"Whenever I see it…I get the feeling that there was once a force of good and a force of evil. I really want to know more, but that is the only scripture that tells of such story," said Jigglypuff.

"You know what this means? Let's go search for the meaning of those words!" shouted Leaf. "It'll be a lot more fun with Sword and Blade."

Jigglypuff smiled."Okay!"

* * *

_"The Pure Hearts…I'll do whatever I can to get rid of them…"_

"Is this your idea of a travel!" shouted Bowser.

Bowser stood in the middle of the pirate ship. He crossed his arms and glared at the black yoshi. Vincent took a quick glance at the angry koopa, but quickly ignored him. Continuing to glare at the yoshi, Bowser tapped his foot.

"What is your problem?" questioned Vincent.

"Yeah…I don't like being in this crappy pirate ship! Why can't we use something like my awesome Koopa cruiser or at least a good ski boat!"

"This is the Great Sea, Bowser, and I also plan to do a surprise attack. We can easily blend in, so the Smashers won't know that we're around here."

"What is the plan, Vincent?" asked Ganondorf.

"Like I explained a million times, Kamek will try to locate the Smashers using the crystal ball. If my theories are correct, the so called SD should be traveling with the Smashers. We will then try to sneak up on them and attack them! I'm sure those Smashers aren't anticipating an attack from us villains."

"Hey, you're not the leader!" shouted Bowser.

"I may not be the leader, but I have ideas much more plausible than yours. I also have nothing to lose if something goes wrong…you have your son to worry about and I have no one…"

Vincent walked to the side of the ship and gazed at the vast ocean. Bowser looked at Vincent and immediately had a strange, yet familiar sensation. The black yoshi stood frozen like a statue, as if he is ignoring his surroundings and simply wanted to be alone.

As soon as Bowser stepped forward, he immediately recognized the sensation: it was the power of the chaos heart. The power was calm and even content, yet Bowser knew that Vincent's heart and mind was chaotic. The sensation Bowser felt was the same exact one that he felt from his son after his mother's death. The chaos heart simply wanted to have no love, yet that is not what the possessor's mind desired.

"Poor Vincent…," mumbled Bowser.

Bowser turned around. He couldn't do anything about Vincent. Befriending the chaos heart will only cause the chaos heart to retaliate. Unlike Vincent, Bowser Jr. was born with love which caused the chaos heart to shrink and remain hidden. Nothing can be done about Vincent whose heart and mind is already filled with hate…

* * *

The ship moved across the calm waters. The stars were shining brightly through the dark sky as the ship traveled through the direction of the wind. Everyone inside the ship was fast asleep.

SD was asleep, but not on his bed. The red yoshi was up and walked pass Yoshi with a loud snore. Yoshi opened his eyes and looked up. "What the hell…?" he mumbled as soon as he noticed SD. "What are you doing up at this time?"

SD ignored Yoshi. He walked out of the room with another loud snore.

Yoshi jumped out of his bed. "Where are you going!" He quickly began to follow SD out the door. SD walked out into the ship's deck where Yoshi eventually caught up to him.

"SD!" called out Yoshi.

"H-huh!" cried out SD, opening his eyes and looking around in confusion.

"You were sleep walking. Your damn snoring woke me up again," complained Yoshi.

"Oh no…not again," SD muttered, shaking his head. "Sorry about that, Yoshi. I tend to sleep walk once in a while."

"That's alright. Let's get back to bed," said Yoshi before yawning loudly.

Yoshi looked to his side and spotted a dark figure from a distance. He ran to the side of the ship for a closer look. "It's another ship. I didn't expect to see another one around."

"Is that land?" said SD, pointing to somewhere near the ship.

"Yeah!" replied Yoshi.

The other ship fired a cannonball at the island, causing a loud explosion to be heard.

"Wait a moment! That must be a pirate ship!" shouted SD.

"We should tell the others! They're attacking an island! They're up to no good!"

* * *

It feels great to finally make an update! =D It's a bit shorter, but oh well. I'm still happy with it. This chapter actually took a month to write. x_x That is because I had so much going on and I really have attention problem. -_-;

If you notice, Leaf have quite an annoying personality. xD She's the kind that TRIES to be the leader. She is still a heartwarming character. Leaf won't play a major role in the story, but she's still an interesting character nonetheless. She does take care of Jigglypuff and supports her relationship 100 percent. XD Leaf is also developing quite a bond with Sword and Blade. That was my intention. :3 I hope you guys enjoy the story! ^^


	13. A New Ally

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank S_Dragon for constantly urging me to write this chapter. xD I allowed him to bring yet ANOTHER of his character to this story, so the new guy obviously doesn't belong to me. It suits the theme of the Great Seas very well. ;)

Also…action scene is a MUST in an SSBB fic. I'm just trying to stick with tradition. xD I'm trying to appeal to a variety readers in this story. I want a bit of everything. ;) I hope you guys enjoy the story! ^^ I know you guys missed the humor. xD

* * *

Chapter 13: A New Ally  
_The Great Seas_

"_Good walks the land, evil lurks the land. Without one, the other ceases to exist. It is best if neither exists to keep the world safe." _

These words echoed in the mind of Leaf's group as they continued to explore the ruins. There were many carvings on the wall, each telling a unique story. None of the stories caught their attention though, yet the group continued to scan the wall for anything of interest.

Out of curiosity, Lucario turned on his "aura vision." He saw a ghostly blue shape around each of everyone's body, which symbolized a good aura. He closely examined each aura and noticed something strange. One aura, stood out amongst the other. It was slightly more lucid. The lucid aura belonged to Jigglypuff.

The aura, as Lucario recalled, did not stood out on Jigglypuff. It was normal like everyone else's. Lucario continued to look at Jigglypuff, until he caught her attention.

"What is it Lucario?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," Lucario bluntly replied.

Jigglypuff turned back and continued to look at the carvings.

"What's wrong Lucario?" asked Sword, noticing Lucario's dazed look.

Lucario shook his head and walked up to Sword and Blade. "I was looking at Jigglypuff's aura. Her aura is much brighter in this place. It's not at the same magnitude of the pure hearts of course, but it's still very strange."

"Really?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" questioned Blade.

"I don't really understand myself. All I can assume is that Jigglypuff's aura is just stronger in this place. There is much more to this place than I expected," said Lucario.

Jigglypuff stopped in front of a room. A tape labeled "do not enter" blocked the entry. Jigglypuff looked at the room, but only the darkness could be seen. She felt a tingling sensation all over her body, as if something was trying to attract her to that room. It happened every time she passes the room, but she walked away as usual. Lucario observed her action.

In Lucario's vision, Jigglypuff's aura was being pulled to the dark room. Once Jigglypuff was by Leaf's side, Lucario walked up to the dark room. He observed the room in his aura vision. There was nothing. Lucario rubbed his chin, thinking of a possible explanation, but only to be interrupted.

"There's nothing interesting in that room," said Leaf.

"I know…" coldly replied Lucario.

"What room?" asked Sword, stepping in between Leaf and Lucario.

"Oh, that dark room is off limits. I think it's because there is nothing interesting in that room," explained Leaf.

"Why don't we find out for ourselves? They can be hiding something as far as I know. There HAS to be something in that room," said Sword, staring at the room. "I just get a strange feeling from that room…"

"Me too…" replied Blade.

"But we can't break the rules!" shouted Leaf.

"Well, adventuring requires some rule breaking. Let's just go. I doubt we're gonna get caught," said Sword.

"Okay…"

Sword led the group into the dark room. Leaf turned on her flashlight, pointing to a picture of a Dusknoir. Jigglypuff read through the text below the painting. "_Evil once ruled over the land. Good fights off the evil, only for them to return._"

I think that Dusknoir was evil," Leaf inferred.

Sword stared closely at the Dusknoir and spotted a small dark heart. "It's the chaos heart!" he shouted. The group immediately rushed to him.

"You're right!" gasped Jigglypuff.

"So…they existed in this planet too," mumbled Blade.

"That means that somewhere in this planet is a pure heart!"cried out Sword. "We have to go tell the others! This is a major breakthrough!"

"Hold on a sec," said Jigglypuff. She continued to read through the text. "_The people had enough of the war between the good and evil, so they removed their power. The good and evil no longer exists." _

"Oh my!" gasped Leaf.

"They removed the pure heart and chaos heart's powers…"

Sword lowered his head. "I guess there is no pure heart in this planet."

Blade walked up to Sword. "Hey, at least there is no chaos heart. We should actually be glad!"

"But there are no pure hearts anymore. The last two are cursed! What if Tabuu comes back! We can't destroy a chaos heart! The cursed pure hearts will be too miserable to do anything!"

Jigglypuff held Sword's hand. "Calm down, Sword. It's not a big deal. Tabuu isn't going to come back."

She continued to read through until she found a picture of a Jigglypuff. "_The good may have helped, but it has not helped enough. We have to remove the good in order to remove the evil. The balance remains in place."_

"Whoa! The pure heart used to be a Jigglypuff! Now that's awesome!" shouted Sword. He looked at Jigglypuff. "Hey, do you think that pure heart was your ancestor?"

Jigglypuff giggled. "What will be the chance?"

"Well, well…look who we have here," said a threatening voice. Everyone turned their head to the strange man standing by the door.

Sword pointed to Blade. "It was his idea!"

"Hey!"

Leaf stepped in front. "I'm so sorry sir! We were just really curious. I promise that we'll get out! Please forgive us!" she shouted nervously.

"I heard you mention pure and chaos hearts…" said the man in an unusually cold voice.

* * *

"Please…I don't wanna get out of the chocolate river," mumbled Link, moving frequently on the bed. He drooled on the pillow that he hugged tightly.

Yoshi slammed the door to the wall and shouted:

"Guys! Wake up! An island is being attacked by a pirate ship!"

Link jumped up from his bed and glared at Yoshi. "Can't you see I'm trying to get some damn sleeps!" He pulled his pillow over his head.

"Say what!" shouted Toony. He jumped out of his bed and ran toward the deck. He skidded to a halt as soon as he saw SD knocking on Tetra's door. Tetra opened the door and crossed her arms.

"Exactly what is going on!"

Falco wearily walked in between Tetra and SD. He yawned, "What is going on…?"

"Guess Yoshi woke you up, good! We got pirates to deal with!" said SD.

"It's too damn early in the morning to be kicking asses!" Link complained.

The rest of the Smashers rushed to the deck, with Link being the last to arrive. The island continued to be bombarded by the pirates. Toony's eyes grew wide at the disastrous scene. He tightened his fist and slammed it on the rail.

"That's my home land!" shouted the young swordsmen.

SD looked at Toony. "We better do something about those-"

"Tetra! Get the ship to my island faster!" interrupted Toony. He glared at the pirate ship, wanting to jump out of the boat and swim to the island himself.

SD was surprised. "Wait, you mean that's Toony's island?"

Tetra sighed. "I'm afraid so." She stood next to Toony and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Toony. We'll get there. I'm sure everyone evacuated. Now can you just change the wind's direction so we can get there faster?"

"Sure…" mumbled Toony.

"DO IT NOW!" roared Tetra.

"Damn you! Does it look like I can do it in one second!" Toony took out the Wind Waker and waved it like a conductor's baton. The wind shifted toward the island.

SD looked at Yoshi. "This will be a good chance to see how well your training is coming. You ready?"

"My first battle with a sword already…? I'm kinda nervous."

SD withdrew his sword. "I'll be right by your side, promise."

"You can do it, brother!" cheered Yellow from above. She was standing on the crow's nest with Bowser Jr. by her side. She took out her bow and prepared to make aim. Bowser Jr. blew fire onto the tip of the arrow.

"Thanks," said Yellow.

"Yoshi," began Meta Knight. "I know you will do fine. Everyone is here to back you up. This should be a simple battle."

Close by, another ship was heading towards the pirates. At the helm of the ship was a dark green yoshi wearing a red bandana, brown pirate boots, and a belt that held a piston. In his hand was a large, anchor-like sword.

"Damnit! Another pirate ship!" shouted Toony as soon as he took sight of the other ship. He quickly withdrew his sword.

"Wait…I know that ship!" shouted SD.

The ship opened fire at the enemy pirates. Toony was in shock. He faced SD with a confused expression. "Huh? It's attacking the other pirates? You know the ship?"

"I sure do! Come on! Now's our chance to strike!"

Tetra's ship approached the enemy pirate ship. As soon as the two ships were side by side, Toony jumped to the other ship and clashed his sword with another pirate's sword.

On the allied pirate ship, a koopa in pirate uniform ran up to the pirate yoshi. "Captain Tide! That other ship is striking the pirates at close range!" The Yoshi nodded. The cannons ceased fire and the ship approached the enemy ship.

Yellow shot the flaming arrow at an enemy pirate. The pirate was struck and his clothing caught fire. He jumped into the water to douse the fire. Bowser Jr. and Yellow hi-fived.

Yoshi took out his sword and jumped onto the enemy ship. "I'm ready!"

SD followed Yoshi onto the ship. He slashed an approaching pirate. The allied ship arrived at the battle scene.

"Alright! Guard the ship while I go over!" commanded the yoshi captain. He and two Toads jumped onto the enemy ship and joined in the battle.

Link noticed the new comers. "Who the hell are you guys?"

"Never mind that now! Just help with these pirates and find their captain!" shouted the yoshi. He began to slash the pirates that attempted to attack him.

"Fine!" Link began to slash other pirates. The other Smashers joined in the battle, with the swordsmen leading the battle.

* * *

Bowser and Ganondorf were in the middle of the poopdeck, playing a game of chess. The two villains were deeply concentrated in their game. They stared at the chess pieces hoping to figure out one another's move. A single move they make will affect the entire game. They had to plan carefully or it will immediately back fire, yet they never know when their opponent will come up with a strategy that will get them even closer to their goal than before.

"If only you were that dedicated to defeating the Smashers," said Vincent.

"Hey! You shut up! We happen to like chess a lot so **** of!" shouted Bowser.

Vincent sighed and walked away. "Those are just idiots," he said to himself.

Bowser looked at Ganondorf's chess piece. "You're good man, you're very good, but guess what? YOU LOSE! HAHAHA!" Bowser's rook jumped over Ganondorf's king, causing the game to end.

Ganondorf's jaw dropped. "Awww….damn you Bowser."

"I'm the master of chess, what can I say?"

"More like the master of taking shit," coughed out King Dedede.

"What was that!" roared Bowser.

"Well who else stunk up the bathroom? You were the last one to come out."

"Hey, everyone does it once in a while. I'm surprised no one blamed Wario this time since it's usually him screwing up the bathroom."

"Wario is taking a nap," said Wolf.

While the villains continued to argue, Vincent sighed in the background. He was standing by the hull of the ship looking down at the water.

"Sometimes I just wish I can put myself out my misery, but maybe after I get the job done for those losers," sighed Vincent.

Vincent immediately caught a football that was about to strike his head.

"Heads up Vincent!" shouted Bowser.

"Hey man, you're too late," said Wolf.

Vincent turned around and threw the football at Bowser's uncomfortable spot. The black yoshi smirked and turned around. Bowser dropped to the floor.

"Damn you Vincent!" shouted Bowser, wincing in pain.

"Ewww….that must have hurt," said Wolf.

"YOU THINK! That little asshole…"

* * *

SD was by Yoshi's side as they fought off their attackers. "Out of the way!" shouted the scarred red yoshi as he smashed a pirate into another. "Yoshi, how are you holding up?"

"Ack!" cried out Yoshi, dodging yet another close strike. "So far it's not easy!"

"Just keep it up! I got your back!" SD stood close to Yoshi. He shot a fireball at a pirate far off. "We better find their captain, once he's taken care of, the rest will be easy!"

"Alright!" replied Yoshi. He slashed an incoming pirate before running ahead in search of the captain.

"! Didn't think you were here!" shouted the yoshi captain.

"Tideshi! We'll catch up later! Come on!" shouted SD. He and Tideshi soon followed Yoshi and Toony.

Yoshi looked around. His eyes quickly caught sight of a large hefty pirate exiting the door. The pirate held a sword much longer than the other pirates. Yoshi knew he was the captain of the ship. As soon as Toony spotted the captain, he ran towards him with his sword raised in the air.

"!" ordered Tideshi. "You and that young one hold the pirate off. I'll help the kid with the captain!" He fired a quick shot from his pistol, hitting one of the pirates attempting to attack Yoshi.

Toony flipped back and held his sword in front. "Why the hell did you attack my island!" demanded the young swordsman, glaring at the captain.

"Why should you care, you little kid! I can do whatever I want!" retorted the pirate, before swinging his large sword at Toony.

"Back off matey!" shouted Tideshi, blocking the attack with his own sword. "From one captain to another, take your crew and go, or else!"

"Why should me and my crew go away? Why don't YOU back off!" The pirate captain swung his sword at Tideshi. Tideshi ducked. "So be it…to an icy grave you go!" he shouted. A freezing mist surrounded Tideshi's sword and he slashed the pirate. The captain's body began to freeze.

Toony gasped. "How did you do that?"

Tideshi gave no reply. He fired his pistol all of a sudden, flying over Toony's head. The bullet struck a pirate behind Yoshi. Yoshi turned around and waved. "Thanks!"

During the short moment of distraction, the pirate captain snuck behind Tideshi. Toony jumped forward and slashed the captain, but the Yoshi had already been slashed by the powerful sword. Toony ran to the Yoshi's side. "Are you okay?"

Tideshi was still standing, but with a terrible cut on his back. "Agh, yeah…thanks kid."

Toony ran up to the captain and spun around, only to clash with the captain's sword. He flipped back and thrust his shield at the captain. The captain stumbled, allowing Toony to jump up and slash the captain from above.

"Yoshi! Hold them off! I got something in store for them!" shouted SD. His sword glowed in a blue light. "Time to wash you away…Aqua wave!" A small wave of water struck most of the pirates around him and Yoshi. Both yoshis were unaffected by the attack.

"Whoa nice one SD!" exclaimed Yoshi.

Tideshi rejoined Toony in battle. "Give it up matey! You're being outclassed here!" he shouted to the captain. The captain's attack were all being dodged by the yoshi.

"Yeah! Or you're gonna go down!" added Toony. He swiftly dodged another attack by the captain and countered with his own. The captain cursed under his breath, while Toony tauntingly stuck out his tongue.

"You win this time…" said the captain. "Retreat my crew!"

"Stop stealing my quite you people! I'm getting tired of this!" angrily shouted Toony.

All of the pirates retreated.

* * *

Ah…like father like son…I gotta admire their personality. They're really outgoing and annoying, yet they're very pensive when on their own. I'm speaking of Bowser and Bowser Jr. of course. Those two characters' personalities are growing on me. ;.; It's like as the story progress they become more mature. This is the last story, so that is my goal. ;)

Link is a different story….don't worry, he'll get his moment too. ;)

I hope you guys enjoy the story! ^^


	14. Outset Island

Chapter 14: Well…I updated sooner than I thought! This is a moment for me to be proud of. :D I hope you guys enjoy the story! I'm not so good with names either. Excuse the crappy yet so obvious names. ^^; Also…I planned for this to be longer…but I decided to keep it this long. ^^; I like it this way. Enjoy the story!

* * *

~Chapter 14: Outset Island~

_The Great Seas_

The man chuckled. "Do not worry, I am also doing research on the pure and chaos hearts."

"Really! Oh that's great! We're also doing research on them! You see, chaos and pure hearts also exists in other planets," jumped in Blade.

"Interesting..."

"It's great to see another fellow researcher!" exclaimed Sword, shaking the man's hand.

The man smiled. "Would you like to come to my house? We can share our knowledge on the Pure and Chaos hearts. It is really an honor to come across fellow researcher."

Sword and Blade looked at Leaf.

"Alright we can go!" said Leaf.

"Thank you very much! My name is Noir," said the man. He began to walk to the ladder. The others instinctively followed.

They exited the temple and walked to a house close by to the ruins. It was hidden in the dark forest with only a few lights poking through the trees. Noir opened the door and allowed Leaf and her group to enter.

"Thanks" said Leaf. She bowed down and entered the house. The others followed her behind. They sat in the living room with a small coffee table at the center.

"NO TV!" cried out Blade, staring at an empty spot where he thought the television was supposed to be.

"I'm too busy with research," said Noir, feeling oddly embarrassed.

Sword slammed his fist onto the coffee table. "Now let's discuss!"

"That wasn't necessary," mumbled Leaf.

"Well," began Noir, "these ruins hold a lot of secrets and I spent years deciphering the hidden messages. The Pure Hearts and Chaos Hearts really despise each other. That is very paradoxical because Pure Hearts are such loving people."

"Hmm...I guess that is why Meta Knight and Yellow were so passionate about killing Tabuu..." thought Sword out loud.

"But Bowser Jr. is a Chaos Heart and he and Yellow get along very well," reminded Jigglypuff.

Blade stood up. "But look at Tabuu! That guy is just pure evil! Bowser Jr. just doesn't understand his powers and I'm glad he doesn't!"

"Bowser Jr. seems interesting," said Noir. "Is he evil?"

"That's arguable," said Blade.

"I think he's sweet," said Jigglypuff. "He seems awfully caring for such a mischievous child."

"He prank calls me a lot," said Sword.

"He flames my blog under username 'Evilrokz123'" added Blade.

"He's such an asshole!" shouted Sword, slamming his palm onto the coffee table.

"Watch your language!" scolded Leaf.

"Sure he's pretty cool but he's selfish and gains joy from others' misery."

"That definitely sounds like a chaos heart, though a very childish one," said Noir. "You should be really careful when he gets older."

Blade sighed. "Yeah...I'm really worried too. Chaos Hearts are naturally evil."

"There is no hope for Jr. even if Yellow shows a lot of compassion. Pure Hearts are very naive and persistent." said Sword.

"Tell me about the pure hearts you know," said Noir.

"Well...one of the pure hearts is Jigglypuff's boyfriend. Despite being cursed, he continues with his relationship. I don't want to criticize the relationship, but that proves how naive Meta Knight can be."

"I do have to admire his persistence and dedication," said Jigglypuff smiling dreamily.

"While Yellow is always trying to be nice to Jr.," added Blade.

Noir was taking notes and looked up. "It's interesting to hear about them coming from people who personally know them. I get my information all from the ruins, but I hope my knowledge is valuable. The chaos and pure heart were always in a constant battle against each other. It was an endless war to the civilians. A group of strangers captured the pure and chaos hearts. They cast a powerful spell that forever sealed their powers."

"Who were those guys..." wondered Blade.

"I don't know, but they combined their power for that spell. The cursed and pure hearts were released. I know the pure heart chose to live a normal life, but I don't know what became of the curse heart..."

"Well...we shouldn't worry about the chaos heart since his power is sealed," said Sword.

"Ah but you never know…"

* * *

"They're falling back!" shouted SD.

The Smashers and Tideshi's crew dropped their guard. They watched the enemy pirate withdraw into their ship. The pirate captain glared at Toony for a moment, until one of his crew caught his attention. Toony returned the glance with his tongue sticking out at the captain.

SD turned to Yoshi. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright," replied Yoshi, breathing heavily. "Man, that was some battle! Pirates are really tough!"

"But you did really well, Yoshi, so let's keep the training up, alright?" said SD before walking to Tideshi. "Tide, you ok?"

"Yeah, I had worse," said the dark green yoshi. "Still nice to see an old mate of mine, what are you doing out here with this lot?"

"We're traveling the great seas in search of power for a friend," replied Toony. "The ship we're using belongs to a friend of mine."

"I see, well with S. Dragon with you, things should be easier for you then," said Tideshi. "Well, my crew will have to dock at the island anyhow to restock on supplies."

Toony perked up. "I gotta see how my grandma is doing!" he suddenly cried out. "Everyone get on board! I have to see how everyone on the island is doing! Tetra! Get the damn ship ready!"

The Smashers returned to Tetra's ship, except for one clueless person. Link exited the enemy pirate's ship with a toilet paper hanging off the sole his boot. He removed the toilet paper and looked up. The sail of Tetra's ship were up and the ship began to move.

"Wait for me damnit!" shouted Link. He ran for Tetra's ship.

Bowser Jr. spotted Link from the crow's nest. "Tetra! Can't the ship set sail any faster!"

"Oh…that asshole is gonna pay," grumbled Link.

Link jumped and grasped the edge of Tetra's ship. He looked down and saw sharks below his feet. He tried to pull himself up, but he was losing his grip. Bowser Jr. stood by his fingers. He looked down at him with an evil sneer.

"Damn you Jr.! Is this funny to you!"

"Of course…it's funny seeing you struggle like that, especially since you just came from taking a shit."

"Help me up you freakin asshole! Now!"

"Oh Jr.!" called out Yellow.

Bowser Jr. immediately turned his head. He saw Yellow waving to him. The young koopa ran towards the yoshi, leaving the swordsman hanging for his life.

"Uhm…can anyone help me…?" mumbled Link.

"I got you," said Zelda, grabbing Link's hand. Zelda pulled Link up and wiped his tunic. "You have to be more careful Link. There are sharks down there. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be hanging out here."

"It was that damn koopa's fault!" shouted Link.

Zelda sighed. "Let's just go inside."

Zelda and Link walked into the ship. Link took a glimpse of Bowser Jr. The young koopa stuck out his tongue. Link tightened his fist, but he continued to walk with Zelda. As soon as the door shut behind Link, Bowser Jr. burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Yellow.

"Oh…just stuff," replied Bowser Jr., nearly choking with laughter.

The ship landed on the shores of Outset Island. Toony immediately ran out of the ship and jumped onto the sandy shore. He ran toward his house, but tripped on a pebble.

"haha!" laughed Bowser Jr. "What a fail!"

"SHUT UP!" roared Toony. He stood up and began walking to his house.

Meta Knight chuckled and faced SD. "I noticed Yoshi had done very well during the battle with the pirates," said Meta Knight. He then faced Yoshi. "I am proud of you."

"Thanks Meta Knight," replied Yoshi, "but it wasn't easy. Those pirates were tough."

"Well, there are going to be tougher foes, like Vincent, so we need to keep training, alright?" said SD.

"Damn, you got a point there. I don't know how tough Vincent is, but I'm guessing that he'll definitely put up a fight." Yoshi tightened his fist and faced the sky. "I wanna kill him for trying to go after my sister."

"Well for now, let's get some rest. It's still nighttime," said SD.

Yoshi yawned. "You're right…let's go."

* * *

"Land ahoy!" shouted King Dedede.

"You're not a pirate, so shut up," said Bowser.

King Dedede climbed down the crow's nest and made a silly face at the Koopa King. Bowser turned away and faced the island that was rising from the horizon.

"Outset Island…" muttered Vincent.

Bowser faced the black Yoshi. "And why are we going there?"

"Because…I sense the pure heart's approach…"

"Can you tell us again what we're gonna do?" asked King Dedede.

Vincent sighed in annoyance. "You are too forgetful. We are going ambush the Smashers. It is that simple. You got it?"

"Yes! I can finally kick that blue puffball's ass!" shouted the dreamland king, as he raised his arm and jumped into the air.

"Okay, I'll go with your plan, Vincent," said Bowser. "I trust you on this."

Vincent smiled and spotted the Smasher's ship from a distance. "If anything happens, I am always one step ahead…"

* * *

The sun rose from the horizon and struck Yoshi's eyes. Yoshi rose from his bed and stretched. "I feel so good, even though I had a few hours of sleep…morning SD!" Yoshi looked to the side and didn't see the scarred red yoshi on his bed nor his sword.

"SD! Oh no…where did he go…?" wondered Yoshi. He walked out of the room and climbed the stairs to the deck. He saw SD alone, watching over the port.

"Hey SD!" greeted Yoshi. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" SD turned around and looked at the green yoshi... "Oh, Yoshi, you're up early."

"Well you were up earlier than me."

"True, just thinking about my son. I did try to tell you about him at the lake back at Yoshi's Island. Remember?" reminded SD.

"Yeah I remember…where is he?"

"Well, he's with his mother, my wife, in a forest. It's a warrior's village. Maybe I can take you and the Smashers there soon and my son. I think you already know him from a long time ago."

"I can't recall the days before my mother died. It was so traumatic, but I do remember I used to play with someone. Those were the happiest feelings I could remember."

"Yeah…maybe this name will help you remember. His name is Alex." SD held a locket in front of Yoshi. He opened it and allowed Yoshi to see a picture of a white yoshi with a headband, a smaller red yoshi with a scarred white marks on his cheeks.

"I-I remember him! Hehe, I remember I used to play with him practically every day! You would come over my house and bring him over! We'd chase each other a lot. Those were the days, which I missed…I haven't felt such happiness in a while…"

"Yeah, you two were best friends, and I know for a fact that he still remembers you, a lot better than I did."

"I'm sure he does if I can remember him that well! I wish I can see him again someday…maybe after all this is over?"

"Hehe, it's a promise, Yoshi. Since we're the only ones awake, how about we get on land and look around a bit?"

"Alright! I wanna go exploring!"

"I got food with us, so let's go!" SD jumped off the ship and landed on the sandy shore. Yoshi jumped off as well and followed the red yoshi behind.

A few small wooden houses were scattered across the island. The lights within the houses were dark and no villagers were in sight.

"Where's Toony!" shouted Yoshi all of a sudden. "This place is too damn small for me to lose him!"

SD continued to scan the area. "Not sure….wait up there!" he said pointing at a look-out nest. Toony was seen looking out at the sea from there. The yoshis immediately ran and climbed up the ladder.

Toony turned around and looked at the yoshis. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

"Looking around," replied SD. "Thought we explore the island abit."

"Yeah! Hope you don't mind, Toony," said Yoshi.

"Go ahead," said Toony. "We're restocking the ship anyways. We'll be here for a while. There are lots of places to explore. Don't let the size of the island fool you."

"We won't. Just make sure you and Link don't think of any more pranks!" shouted SD as he began to walk down the ladder.

"Do you really think we're gonna do a prank!" retorted Toony.

"Yes." SD and Yoshi stepped onto the ground. They walked toward a steep pathway, which lead to the top of the cliff overlooking the small village. They crossed a roped bridged and entered a dark forest.

Yoshi held out his sword in defense and looked around the area. "This place looks creepy."

SD nodded and withdrew his sword. "Yeah, but there are worse places I bet. Just keep your guard up, alright?" He walked ahead of Yoshi, gazing further into the woods. "Seems pretty silent," he mumbled.

Suddenly, a loud cry came from afar. Yoshi turned around and spotted two creatures moving towards the yoshis. SD turned around and swung his sword, sending a firey energy wave at the creatures. "Careful Yoshi!" he shouted. "They might not be alone!"

"Got it!" shouted back Yoshi. He dodged an attack by the creatures and retaliated with a slash of his own. Five more creatures surrounded the two yoshis.

"Ambush…" muttered SD.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard and one of the creatures dropped dead. Tideshi appeared next to the two yoshis. "Looks like you wandered into a fight. Mind if I join matey?"

"Tideshi!" shouted Yoshi. "You came just in time!"

Tideshi nodded and slashed one of the creatures that came at him, leaving three left. "Good, let's teach them a lessons!" he shouted. SD nodded and at once parried an attack away, smashing his foe with the hilt of his sword.

"Thanks!" said Yoshi. He ran up to a creature and slashed it down.

"Just a couple left mates!" Tideshi shouted. He dashed toward another creature with his sword held out, but the creature jumped away and ran off with the others. Tideshi dropped his guard and watch the puny creatures disappear. "Looks like they ran off!"

Yoshi faced the direction where the creatures ran off and sighed. "I was hoping to get a chance to fight more."

SD placed his hand on Yoshi's shoulder. "We might later," he said before facing the pirate yoshi. "Anyhow, thanks for joining in Tide."

Tideshi nodded. "Hey, there's nothing better to do, besides looking for treasure. The villagers told me there could be a few hidden treasures on the island somewhere."

"Treasure? On this island?" said SD surprised.

"Yeah, but I think that kid in green heard it too. Toony was it? He ran off ahead of me."

Yoshi sighed. "Yeah that's Toony alright."

"Wonder what he knows? It's his island after all," said SD thinking out loud.

"Yeah you got a point there," replied Yoshi. He was looking at his sword and rubbing its smooth surface. Despite slashing many creatures with it, the sword remained clean. He put the sword away. "Let's go get him. I'm sure he can help us find something here."

"IF we can find the lad," reminded Tideshi as he walked toward the thicker trees. "Come on! We got treasure to find

Yoshi quickly followed Tideshi, but SD remained behind. A thought ran through his mind. _"Speaking of others, I hope that Kamek and Bowser haven't found out about me yet. They might think I'm after Jr. for all of those times I was tortured." He shook his head and caught up with the other two yoshis."_

As they continue to explore the forest, Yoshi suddenly stopped. He looked around the forest and frowned. "There's nothing but enemies in this place! How the hell do you expect to find something? This is getting pointless."

"But Toony and Link had to deal with this sort of thing, didn't they?" reminded SD.

"Well I'm not Toon and Link!" shouted Yoshi. "Do you really expect to find something in a small forest on a remote island?"

"Yes," replied SD, climbing up a tree. He poked his head above the leaves and saw smoke shrouding the base of a rocky mountain. "There's smoke to the north! Just up ahead!" shouted SD. He pointed toward the direction.

"Let's go see what it is!" said Yoshi before running off. SD jumped down the tree and followed Yoshi and Tideshi behind. They came across a small clearing where the smoke scattered across the base of the rocky mountain. A carved symbol was barely visible through the smoke.

"Well that's something you don't see every day," said Yoshi staring at the smoke. He glanced at the carving beyond the smoke. "…and what's up with that wall?"

"First thing's first, let's do something about…Tideshi?" SD turned his head and saw the pirate yoshi throw an object onto the fire causing the smoke. As soon as the object made contact, a horrid smell began to spread. The enemies that were around the yoshis ran off.

"What the hell was that!" shouted Yoshi as he noticed the unpleasant smell.

"A good old stink bomb. Works wonders during raid." Said Tideshi.

"But it smells THAT bad!" shouted SD.

"I was planning to run away myself!" shouted Yoshi.

"Never mind that, let's check the symbol." The smell had no effect on Tideshi, so he casually walked over to the carved symbol. Yoshi and SD slowly followed, covering their noses.

"How the hell do you get used to this, I'll never know," mumbled Yoshi.

Tideshi paid no attention. He placed his hand over the carving and began to feel its surface.

"You have any idea what that can be?" asked Yoshi. He crossed his arm and gave an impatient look to the pirate yoshi.

"Not a clue. Just this small writing under the symbol that says heart."

SD perked up. "Heart huh? Yoshi! Try touching the symbol!" he commanded.

"Why me?" asked Yoshi pointing to himself. "Oh fine…" He walked up to the wall and touched the symbol. Suddenly, the symbol glowed. The wall split in half and an entrance was revealed. Yoshi's jaw dropped.

* * *

Oooooh…what can that be? D: Well…that's why there is the next chapter. I don't know why I take forever to write these chapters. o.o I blame the fact that too many people loves talking to me on various chats. Lol I hope you guys enjoy the story! ^^ It's cute to see Yoshi slowly remember the memories before his mother's death. So Yoshi is slowly starting to feel happier. :)


	15. The Great Fairy

Author's Note: This was the THIRD time I wrote this chapter. I've been having way too much issues writing this story which is why I haven't updated forever. Anyways, I'm happy to bring you the next chapter and hopefully there will no longer be delays. I went through a lot during the past year, but it's all good now! I hope you guys enjoy the story!

Chapter 15: The Great Fairy  
~The Great Sea~

Toony was strolling through the dense forest atop of Outset Island. He looked up at the tree and remembered clearly the day he first met Tetra. The memory of his travels was all vague now, yet it was something he planned to cherish for the rest of his life. Outset Island indeed was where his life as a hero truly began. He didn't care for what his friends say; he loved everyone on the island, especially his sister and his grandmother. The villagers were also like a close family to him. It was a life that he never ever took for granted.

Now, Toony was able to live in the Smash Mansion, earn thousands of dollars and spend it to his heart's content. It was a life he thought he would never be able to have until the day Master Hand found him. He went through a drastic change in lifestyle. He no longer lived in a tiny house and ate soup all day; he lived in a nice room, ate fancy cuisine, and of course earned lots of money. his attitude also changed. As the Smashers would say, Toony is a spoiled young brat. Toony knew that very well, but he ignored it. The young hero of winds knew that he never took things for granted and is happily willing to move back to his old lifestyle.

"Enjoying the nice flashback of yours?" said a cold familiar voice.

Toony turned around and glared at the evil black yoshi.

The yoshi smirked back at him. "It appears that I have arrived at the right time. You live in such a small village for a spoiled brat."

"Get out of here NOW! I don't want you harming anyone in my village!" shouted Toony. He held his sword, prepared to strike the yoshi at any time.

"Who says I want to hurt the stupid villagers? You know very well what I'm really here for."

"You obviously seem like the type that doesn't give a damn about the people that gets in your way!"

Vincent teleported behind Toony and held a sword by the young hero's neck. "You're right, I don't give a damn."

"Let go of me!" shouted Toony, squirming to set himself free.

"At least you have a loving family..." mumbled Vincent.

"Just get out of here you stupid Yoshi!"

"You don't know what it's like to live the life I once hand, so people like you deserve to suffer my exact pain!...now tell me, where is Sirius?"

"I don't know where that damn yellow yoshi is!"

"It'll help my plan move a lot quicker."

"Do you NOT know what 'I don't know means'!"

Vincent dropped Toony to the ground. "You're so useless. This is why I can never get help. People never cooperate, but oh well."

Vincent teleported.

* * *

The three yoshis entered the cave. The tiny sparkling fairies circled around the small pool that lit the entire cave. Suddenly, a tall ghostly fairy sprouted from the fountain. Her swirling tail barely touched the pool. She stared at the three yoshis.

"Who here was able to gain access to this cave?" she said to the yoshis.

"She wants you, Yoshi," said SD.

Yoshi walked forward and looked up at the Great Fairy. "It was me who opened up the cave," he said to her.

"I believe that you must be the Pure Heart. Only those who possess the power of the Pure Heart can open up the cave," said the Great Fairy. "What brings you here?"

"Well..." said Yoshi before telling the Great Fairy about the adventure they had. SD also stepped in and explained some of the events that occurred. The small fairies gathered around the Great Fairy, as they listened to the story.

"and...then we made it to this island," finished Yoshi.

"Chaos Hearts are not the best to mess with..."said the Great Fairy worrisome. "They have equivalent powers to the Pure Heart, yet I can feel that you will eventually need to stand up against the evil Chaos Heart. I will give you some of the powers of the Pure Heart, which will help you gain power in a short amount of time."

"Sweet!" exclaimed Yoshi.

"But as I said, you will only have some of the powers. I cannot give you all. You will have to travel to other fountain rooms which only the Pure Hearts can gain access. Unfortunately, there is only one fountain room per planet. I am afraid that you may have to travel beyond this planet in order for you to gain more power."

"But...that is gonna take too long! Maybe even forever!"

"That is the only way I am afraid, but there will always be clues to where the fountain rooms are. I will also believe that fate will guide you there as well. I believe that you can do it. You will have my blessings."

"Hold on," interrupted SD. "Doesn't one of your friend have a large spaceship or something that can go into hyperspace or something to seriously cut the travel time?"

"Yoshi smiled. "You're right SD! Meta Knight will be more than glad to join us!"

"Now, hold still for me, Yoshi," said the fairy. A flower appeared on the Great Fairy's palm. She blew the flower and the petals flew around the yoshi. A surge of power rushed through the yoshi's body that nearly caused him to nearly faint. Eventually, the power settled into his body.

"Whoa...I wanna try this out!" shouted Yoshi.

"Alright then, let's get back to the others and tell them what happened. We need to get things sorted out if we're going to these other planets soon," said SD. He began to walk out of the cave and added "and you can give your new power a test run OUTSIDE the cave."

"Fine, let's go then!" exclaimed Yoshi. He quickly ran out of the cave. As soon as he reached the exit, an arrow flew above his head.

"What the!" shouted SD.

"Sweet! Time to try out my new powers!" said Yoshi in excitement. He ran out of the cave, but as soon as he stepped out into fresh air, he turned his head toward the other yoshis. "hey wait...what powers did I get?"

"Yoshi! We're not alone!"

"Oh yeah," muttered Yoshi. The pure heart yoshi dodged another arrow and kicked an enemy that attempted to attack him. He tossed an egg at another enemy that was close to firing an arrow at him. Yoshi quickly became irritated. "I still have the same stupid powers!"

"No," objected SD. "The air around you is different, I can tell!" The red yoshi deflected an arrow attack as the pirate yoshi shot an enemy with his pistol.

"I can't feel it!" shouted Yoshi.

"You can!" replied SD. "Just focus! Think about your sister!"

"My sister..." mumbled Yoshi. Suddenly, an arrow passed close to his head. Yoshi faced up and glared at the enemy. "HEEEEY!" roared the yoshi before blasting a fireball from his mouth, striking the enemy that nearly killed the yoshi.

"Whoa! That's hot matey!" shouted Tideshi. "didn't do that before, did ya?"

"Whoa, just like my sister," said Yoshi. He faced the other enemies and spat more fireballs onto them. The rest of the enemies began to retreat.

"You're not getting away!" shouted Yoshi. He spread wings and flew toward the retreating enemies. He spat more fireballs, causing the enemies to panic instead of fight back. Once all of the enemies were taken down, Yoshi landed and returned back to normal.

"That was awesome!" shouted Yoshi.

SD smiled. "Nice work, Yoshi! You can fly and spit fireballs now! Just like your final Smash!"

"Yep! Well, let's get back to the Smashers!"

* * *

Sword walked out of the bathroom. "Uhm...I think your toilet broke, sir."

Blade chuckled.

"I have been researching the ruins for years. It has been my passion to uncover the secrets. I know there is a secret hidden, but it appears that I need the right condition," said Noir.

"You sure are one dedicated person," said Leaf.

"Why, yes I am," replied Noir. "My life is centered around these ruins and I will not stop until I uncover it's secret. You know, I believe the only way to truly uncover the secret is if a Pure Heart enters." Noir stared at everyone with unusually dark eyes. "Yes, that is my theory. Back when the Pure Hearts were alive, they had a hideout. The hideout is where they hid from the Chaos Hearts until they healed."

Noir banged his fist on the coffee table. "The Ruin of the Alphs is the Pure Hearts hiding place!" he shouted.

"Yeah...someone is a little too passionate," whispered Blade.

Noir looked up. "I apologize. No one believed me that Pure Hearts and Chaos Hearts existed on this land. They say it is only a stupid fairly tale that our ancestors told to help children fall asleep! Yep, the foolish scientists believe that this was the birthplace of fiction stories! The concept of the Pure and Chaos Hearts is just too ridiculous to be true! It is true that the people around this area tells a lot of stories, but I believe in the story of the Pure and Chaos Heart..."

"Well Noir! You're just in luck! We believe in that story too! Do you know why? Because we met actual Chaos and Pure Hearts! Don't worry Noir, we're gonna help you prove it right and you will no longer be mocked!" replied Sword. He patted Noir's back.

Leaf stood up. "Yeah! We're gonna help you!"

"The secret lies in the restricted room of the Ruin of the Alph. I made it that way intentionally so I can continue my research in peace. Thank you."

Jigglypuff smiled warmly. "We're always glad to help you."

"Did anyone tell you that you have the most wonderful smile?" said Noir. "I can almost mistake you as the actual Pure Heart!" He began to laugh all of a sudden.

"This guy is freaking me out," whispered Sword.

"For you kindness, I will take you all out to dinner! How about it? I will be more than glad to pay for all of you."

"Oh thank you very much!" cheered Leaf.

"You're too kind! We'll do our best to help you uncover the secret. Hey, maybe we can even bring the Pure Hearts we know," said Jigglypuff, smiling.

"Oh, no need to bring your friends. I think I have an idea," said Noir.

_The Pure Heart is closer to me than I thought..._

* * *

"There they are!" shouted Yoshi, as soon as he spotted the Smashers gathered around the beach shore. He quickly ran to them, until someone else pushed him to the ground and beat him to the Smashers.

"GUYS!" shouted Toony. "You wouldn't believe who I came across!"

"Wonder what he is talking about?" said SD, helping Yoshi up. "From the look of it, it seems serious!"

"What's going on Toony?" asked Zelda.

Toony stopped right in front of Zelda. "I saw Vincent! He came and attacked me! He said he was looking for Yellow, but I'm worried he's gonna hurt the villagers in the process! We gotta stop him!"

"Calm down, Toony. I will take care of Vincent. I got this under control," said Yoshi calmly.

"Damn! I was hoping he wouldn't catch up to us so soon," said SD to himself. He faced Yoshi. "Yoshi, I know you got stronger, but this is not the time or the place to be over-"

"We have to hurry and find Vincent!" whined Toony. He was about to run back to the woods until Meta Knight threw his sword in front of him. Toony looked back. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"You have no chance against Vincent. You have to follow our orders instead of running on your own. You are very fortunate that Vincent did not kill you! Next time remain with the group," threatened Meta Knight.

"Sorry, but wasn't that a bit too harsh?" said Yoshi. "Anyways, I'm ready to kick Vincent's ass! Let me at him!"

"I'd have to agree, matey," replied Tideshi. "rushing in without at least a good idea will almost get you a one-way trip to Davy Jones' locker, so to speak."

"Davy Jones, what?" said Yoshi, confused.

"It's where you will be going after I take you down," said someone from behind.

"I still don't get it," muttered Yoshi.

Yoshi and the Smashers looked up and saw Vincent standing on a rooftop. He flew down and stood directly behind Yoshi.

"I'm gonna get you Vincent!" screamed Yoshi. He was about to run to the black yoshi until Yellow grabbed Yoshi's hand.

"Don't, brother," said Yellow.

"Vincent..." muttered SD.

"Aww, what's the mattter? You don't want to see your big brother hurt?" taunted Vincent.

"Shut up Vincent!" roared Yoshi.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you as long as I get what I want. I only want your sister, but we can do it the hard way if you want," said Vincent, giving off a taunting smile.

"Damn you Vincent!" Yoshi tried to break free from his sister's grip. "Let go of me, sister! He wants to hurt you!"

"Am I the only one who finds this amusing?" said Bowser Jr., sitting next to a child with snot dripping out of his nose. "Kick Vincent's ass, Yoshi!"

"CAPTAIN TIDESHI!" shouted a voice suddenly. Everyone turned their heads to a koopa pirate that worked for Tideshi. "What is it?" asked the yoshi pirate.

"It's another ship that's docked close to the village and Bowser's on it!"

"W-what?" said SD in surprise.

"Yay! My dad is here!" cheered Bowser Jr.

"Uhm...Jr.? I don't think your father coming is a good sign," said Zelda.

"About time they arrived," said Vincent. "Anyways, I suggest you surrender now so we don't have to destroy this pitiful village."

"NEVER!" shouted Yoshi.

Toony pushed Yoshi to the side. "YOSHI! I don't want my village to get destroyed by this conflict!"

"Did someone say my name?" said Bowser all of a sudden. The other villains stood behind the koopa king. All of the Smashers quickly went into a fighting stance.

Bowser Jr. waved. "Hi papa!"

"Oh, hey son! How's the adventure?" said Bowser.

"It's really awesome! Now, I get to see some awesome action. I love this day!"

"Damn it," muttered SD under his breath.

Kamek laughed as soon as he caught sight of the scarred red yoshi. "Well if it isn't SD?"

"That's it!" shouted Yoshi as he continued to struggle out of his sister's grip. "Sister! I need to take him down!"

"No," coldly replied Yellow. Suddenly, she threw Yoshi onto a tree, knocking him out. "I'll take care of him."

"Ah, I see you are no longer hiding," said Vincent.

"Yellow! Do not do this!" demanded Meta Knight. "I suggest you go back to the ship!"

Ganondorf cracked his knuckles. "Well, it's about time we get some action."

"Pff, this is gonna be easy," said Link, drawing his Master Sword.

"Yoshi," whispered Tideshi, as the green yoshi began to get up. "Cover your nose...now." He quietly pulled out his stink bombs and threw them around the villains. The bombs burst upon impact, spreading a horrid smell across the village and shore.

"Goddamn! What is that awful smell!" shouted King Dedede. Everyone within the area of the stench began to cough and run for fresh air. Vincent flew up into the sky with Yellow following him behind.

"You are just like your mother, very persistent," said Vincent. "But you're a pitifully weak Pure Heart!"

"I am strong!" replied Yellow.

"The stench is worse than Wario in the bathroom!" cried out Bowser, running from the stench.

"Quick! Get the villagers to safety!" shouted Tideshi to the Smashers.

SD quickly took a chance and jumped onto Kamek. He knocked the broom away from Kamek and threw it straight into the King Koopa's mouth. Bowser pulled the broom out of his mouth and grumbled. "Someone's gonna be punished after this."

"I'll evacuate the villagers and Jr. will help me!" shouted Toony to the Smashers.

"You heard the kid with the green hat, we have to evacuate," said Bowser Jr. to the snot covered child.

Bowser Jr. and Toony guided all of the villagers to the top of the cliff, as the battle raged on between the villains and the Smashers. Bowser Jr. looked up at the sky and spotted Yellow and Vincent in the air.

"You go, Yellow!" cheered Bowser Jr.

Vincent suddenly teleported.

"Where did you go?" panicked Yellow.

Vincent appeared from behind and kicked her to the side of the cliff. Yellow quickly recovered and flew toward Vincent. She spat fireball at the black yoshi, but Vincent summoned a barrier, blocking the attack.

Vincent chuckled. "Is that all you got?"

Yellow flew to Vincent and attempted to throw a punch, but Vincent grabbed her fist and threw her to the ground.

"Don't let that dumbass black yoshi get to you!" shouted Bowser Jr.

Yellow looked up and a large fireball was aimed toward her. She jumped out of the way before she was hit. Yellow flew up into the sky again.

Vincent laughed. "You are nothing like your mother, Yellow. It is such a shame. Seems that you will only continue to be a pampered little yellow yoshi. It's okay, I don't blame you. A girl like you don't deserve such power. All you really do is get in other's way! Look how many times you had to be saved by your friends. You are worthless! You are not meant to be in this cruel world! You are better off DEAD! This world is too cruel for your innocent mind. No one likes a pitiful useless girl."

Yellow fought against her tears. "T-that's enough Vincent!"

"Ooooh, she got told," mumbled Bowser Jr.

Link stood face-to-face with Ganondorf. The two were about to clash their swords until a koopa pirate managed to grab the cape and jump over Ganondorf. The cape blinded Ganondorf.

"Ha! I like you koopa!" said Link. Link ran to Ganondorft and pushed him to the ground with his shield. "How do you like that, GanonDORK!"

Zelda sighed. "Not that terrible pun."

"You're just jealous that I'm able to keep a humorous tone despite this intense and serious battle!" replied Link.

"Bowser! Kamek!" called out SD, standing by Mario's side. "You two are making a big mistake teaming up with Vincent!"

"Hey, this Vincent guy seems to know what he's actually doing," said Bowser. "I'm pretty confident in the guy."

"You do know that he is just gonna betray you, right?" said Mario.

"Pff, we're gonna do the betraying first," replied Bowser. "Anyways, let's continue to have our fun!" He suddenly blew fire at SD and Mario. Kamek also shot magic bolts at the two.

"Oh for pete's sake!" growled SD, jumping away from the fire attack with Mario. SD battled against the magic bolts with his sword. "Then you two are even dumber than I thought! No wonder you never win!"

"Oh, we'll see who's the loser!" said Bowser before swiping his claw toward SD and Mario.

"I'll just leave you alone," said Vincent to Yellow. "You will eventually kill yourself in misery. This world isn't good enough for you. The world is too cruel, no one really cares about you. It is only the Pure Heart that makes you likable. You are nothing but a fake, but it's okay. I feel the same way. Anyways, I should get going now. You are not the only one who suffers in this cruel world." He smiled and flew away.

"Wait it!" shouted Yellow. She spread her wings and followed Vincent behind.

Vincent quickly looked behind and smiled. "That fool..."

"Yellow!" cried out Bowser Jr. "Where are you going?"

"What! Sirius! Wait!" shouted SD after dodging Bowser's attack.

Yoshi heard Bowser Jr. call out and looked up at the sky. He spotted his sister flying after Vincent. "No sister!" shouted the green yoshi. He was about the spread his wings, but stopped. "Wait...I can't use my powers in public."

"Don't worry Zelda, I got you!" shouted Link. He was running to Zelda until he suddenly tripped and dropped his bomb bag. Link quickly jumped up and continued to run after Zelda, leaving his bomb bag on the ground.

Suddenly, Bowser's flame touched Link's bomb bag. The bombs immediately exploded, causing smoke and dust to scatter across the island. Yoshi smirked. He spread his wings and quickly flew away while everyone else were blinded by the smoke and dust.

Meta Knight saw Yoshi fly away.

"Nooooo! I can't see the action!" cried Bowser Jr.

"Everyone retreat!" ordered Bowser. He and the other villains quickly began to retreat.

'Where are you guys going!" shouted Link.

"Let them be," said Samus.

Bowser Jr. came running down the hill. "Guys! Yellow ran away! I saw her leave!"

"What? That's no good," said Tideshi.

"I believe someone else is missing too," said Meta Knight.

"Yoshi wait!" shouted a familar voice from behind. Yoshi was surprised and turned around. SD was flying behind him. He had a pair of dragon wings to fly. Yoshi looked at SD. "SD! How did you follow me?"

"I'll explain later! Just don't fly off so suddenly. But before you complain, no I'm not gonna make you turn back. I'd do the same if it was anyone from my family that's in danger. I know it's dangerous, but we got to get Yellow back!"

"Thanks SD! I know where she went off! I can actually sense her a little thanks to my new powers." He and SD began to fly off.

* * *

WOW, that felt so good. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I will finally get back to my routine update. I apologize about the extremely late update. I decided that I should just finish this fanfic. I really enjoy this story and I see that many of you guys have enjoyed it as well! Well, I will began doing updates on weekends so you can have something to look forward too. :) This is my new year's resolution. :D

Well, stay tuned for the next chapter of CFE!


End file.
